Gwynnbleid
by Veneziano58
Summary: Nilfgaard envahit les royaumes du Nord. Cependant tout ça, ça ne concerne pas Gilbert qui est un sorceleur. Et les sorceleurs n'ont pas de patrie. Quand une amie et ex-amante lui confie une mission, il ne peut la refuser et le voilà embarqué à devoir sauver une magicienne au mauvais caractère dans un pays ravagé par la guerre et que l'ennemi recherche.
1. La mission

Un UA dans l'univers de The Witcher plus particulièrement le jeu 3 que je connais. Mais j'ai lu presque tous les bouquins aussi.

Et il s'agit de Fem!England au passage donc d'Alice. Pour l'image, vous pouvez la voir en entier sur mon compte DeviantArt, même pseudo.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gilbert fit s'arrêter sa monture devant une belle maison de campagne, il tapota son cou dorée en descendant de la selle et attacha la bête. Gilbird ne bougerait pas même si il n'était pas attaché, bien que têtu, ce cheval était loyal. Comme toujours, elle lui dirait que c'était un nom stupide pour un cheval puisqu'il parlait d'un oiseau. Cela lui importait peu. Il frappa trois fois à la porte, son gantelet émettant un léger bruit de ferraille. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et il entra, nullement surprit. Elle coiffait ses longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, tournant ensuite vers lui des yeux verts à en faire pâlir les émeraudes.

\- Elizabeta.

\- Bonjour Gilbert. Tu es là pour le plaisir ou pour les affaires?

\- Les sorceleurs ne devraient pas retirer de plaisir à traiter avec des sorcières.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais respecté les règles...

Il sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de leur liaison passionnée d'il y avait quelques années. Quand exactement, il l'ignorait. Il approchait à grand pas de ses cent ans mais ne semblait en avoir guère plus que la trentaine. Être un monstre pour le commun des mortels n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Elle lui proposa à boire et il accepta, s'asseyant à sa table. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu Elizabeta? Eux qui s'étaient aimés aussi fort qu'ils s'étaient détestés. Gilbert cligna des yeux. Non. Les sorceleurs sont des monstres, ils ne ressentent pas d'émotions. C'est ce qu'on leur a inculqué. Ne rien ressentir c'était la meilleure façon de faire son boulot. Qu'importait si les paysans qu'on sauvait des autres monstres se ruinaient pour payer le contrat. Il observait les alentours, une maison plutôt coquette et tout ce qui peut s'ensuivre mais...

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Novigrad? Tu semblais plutôt bien aimer la grande ville.

\- Oh pitié Gilbert! Tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de t'intéresser aux autres. La chasse aux non-humains ça ne te dis rien?

\- J'ignorais que l'église du Feu Éternel avait prit tant d'ampleur. Pourquoi as-tu fuis aussi? Les puissants te mangeaient dans la main.

\- J'ai fait fuir autant de magiciennes que possible et bon nombre d'elfes et quelques nains. Les autres... Oh Gilbert, la place du Hiérarque sent la chair brûlée du matin au soir...

Ses yeux verts étaient brillants de larmes, il comprit que l'horreur était bien réelle. Sur la route, il voyait les ravages de la guerre entre les royaumes du Nord et le géant du Sud, il était habitué aux villages pillés et aux champs servant de charnier. Il avait aussi croisé des troupes de Scoia'tels, des rebelles majoritairement elfes qui abattaient les humains. Leur férocité renouvelée provenaient sûrement des massacres de Novigrad.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Eli. Sincèrement.

\- Je t'en remercie mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé ma chouette pour cela.

Cela piqua son intérêt. Il bu longuement sa bière puis la fixa à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi alors?

\- Pour un contrat. Je te payerais la somme qu'il te plaira, j'ai largement assez de couronnes pour ça.

\- Avant de parler du prix, parle moi de la mission que tu veux me confier.

Elle soupira longuement, se frottant les paupières. Tout comme lui, Elizabeta ne serait jamais physiquement vieille. Le corps reste intact par la magie mais l'esprit lui, faiblit avec les épreuves que la vie nous fait vivre. Elizabeta se leva, sa longue robe verte suivant son mouvement avec élégance, elle lui tourna le dos et il admira sa chevelure brillante. Sa beauté l'avait toujours intrigué, il se demandait souvent à quoi elle ressemblait avant d'être une sorcière. Elles changeaient souvent leurs apparences, après tout, elles avaient le pouvoir de se rendre magnifiques alors pourquoi se priver?

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles à Brokilone.

\- Par les Dieux, que veux-tu que j'aille faire chez les Dryades? Elles vont m'embrocher avec leurs flèches dès que j'aurais posé le pied là bas. Si les Scoia'tels ne l'ont pas fait avant.

\- Elles te connaissent Gilbert. S'il te plaît, il y a quelqu'un là bas que tu dois retrouver.

\- Qui?

\- Je ne te dirais pas son nom. Je te fais confiance mais c'est une mesure pour vous protéger, elle et toi. Va jusqu'aux Dryades, dis leur que tu viens de ma part pour chercher la fille. Elles comprendront.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant lourdement. Les Dryades l'avaient soigné il y a longtemps et l'une d'elle l'avait choisi comme partenaire. Malheureusement, elles prennent un mâle pour se reproduire mais un sorceleur ne peut le faire, ils sont tous stériles. Comme les sorcières d'ailleurs, pour tout il y a un prix.

Elle avait lavé, frotté puis rincé et séché ces fins cheveux blancs avant de prendre des ciseaux et de couper minutieusement ceux-ci. Gilbert aimait les avoir courts mais ils repoussaient vite et il n'avait pas toujours le temps de s'arrêter chez un barbier. Quand il eut de nouveau sa coiffure habituel, elle étala de la mousse sur ses joues puis elle le rasa de près. Une fois fini, elle retrouva le visage qu'elle avait tant aimé. Cette nostalgie entre eux était douce amère.

\- Cette fille, je la ramène chez toi?

\- Non, emporte la à Skellige. Elle y sera plus en sécurité.

\- Quel est le danger? Je dois le savoir si tu veux que je la protège efficacement.

\- Nilfgaard. L'Envahisseur Noir est le danger, Gilbert.

\- Pourquoi Nilfgaard la voudrait-il? Ils ont leurs propres sorcières.

\- Gilbert, je t'en dirais plus le moment voulu. En attendant, fais ce que je te demande, par tendresse pour moi ou par amour de l'argent de ton contrat peu m'importe.

Il se sentit profondément vexé par ce dernier argument. Les sorceleurs étaient sans cœur. Peut-être oui mais pas sans honneur. Il la remercia, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Gilbert, attends je-

La porte claqua derrière lui. Elle baissa les bras, soupirant lourdement. Elle l'avait encore blessé alors qu'il venait d'accepter de l'aider. Quelle gourde!

Il chevaucha longtemps à travers les bois et les champs, sentant entre ses cuisses la force musculaire de Gilbird. Un très bon cheval, à bien des niveaux. Il avait tué un groupe de Noyeurs sur la route, ces monstres humanoïdes bleus qui tuaient les gens pour les dévorer. Ils étaient nombreux dans les marécages, sur les rives des lacs, des rivières et même de la mer. Au delà pourtant, c'était les sirènes. Elles étaient belles, au premier abord. Terrifiantes quand elles vous tuaient. Il ralentit passant du galop au trot en voyant un village apparaître dans son champs de vision. Il espérait qu'il y aurait un forgeron, ses épées avaient besoin d'être réparées. Il avait récupéré pas mal de choses sur les Noyeurs, des mutagènes, des organes. Il s'en servait pour ses élixirs mais certains marchands lui rachetaient ces choses. Quant à ses épées, elles étaient deux dans son dos.

 _Une en argent pour les monstres et une en acier pour les hommes._

Enfin ça, c'était la légende. Certains monstres étaient sensibles au fer et non à l'argent tout simplement. Mais il tuait aussi les humains avec celle d'acier, effectivement. Les bandits, les déserteurs, certains soldats agressifs. Mais il n'était pas tueur à gage, un sorceleur ne tuait pas les hommes par un contrat. Il y avait des assassins pour ça. Gilbird passa au pas quand il entra dans le village, s'avançant jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Un berger parlait de moutons éventrés, une femme quémandait de la pitié pour nourrir ses enfants... Un papier attira son attention, un homme disait que le puits de sa ferme était hanté, empêchant tout travail et que lui ainsi que sa famille allait mourir de faim si cela persistait. Gilbert décrocha la feuille et remonta à cheval, allant jusqu'à l'auberge indiquée. Quand bien même Eli lui avait donné une mission, il se devait de subvenir à ses besoins d'ici là. Il laissa son cheval manger de l'avoine et entra dans l'auberge. Peu à peu les voix se turent à mesure que les regards se posèrent sur lui. Une armure, deux épées, des cheveux blancs et des yeux de chat. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas humain. Il demanda haut et fort si un certain Hérald était là. Un homme dans la quarantaine, maigrichon s'approcha de lui.

\- Je suis sorceleur et j'ai vu votre annonce.

\- Vous allez nous débarrasser du fantôme?

\- Contre une prime, oui.

Le pauvre homme secoua la tête mais accepta au bout de quelques minutes.

\- J'ai un coffre caché, si vous le trouvez, mes économies seront à vous.

\- Très bien.

Il prit note de l'adresse de la ferme puis après avoir mangé, il partit à la chasse de ce spectre.

La cour de la ferme était calme, le vent soufflait doucement. Il regarda le soleil, bientôt midi. Il saurait bientôt si le fantôme en question était un spectre de midi sinon il serait un spectre de minuit. Pour les plus puissants, si il apparaissait sans heures précises alors il serait un spectre peu dangereux pour lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement des enseignements de son maître.

 _Les spectres de midi naissent de la chaleur, de la tristesse et de la sueur des laboureurs en plein midi. Ils se rassemblent dans l'air chaud qui écrase les champs pour danser follement, créant des tornades. Les spectres de midi n'aiment pas qu'on les regarde. Ceux qui les épient sont forcés de danser avec eux. Les fantômes de midi, ne cessent de danser qu'au crépuscule, à une heure où leur otage est mort de peur et d'épuisement depuis longtemps._

C'était pour la généralité. Parfois le spectre se baladait tout seul. Il sortit son épée d'argent et couvrit la lame d'huile contre les spectres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Une fumée verte apparu près du puits et le voilà, le spectre. Une couronne de fleurs séchées sur le crâne où poussent encore des cheveux, la mâchoire arrachée d'où pend une trop longue langue, une faucille dans sa main squelettique, un tissu blanc sale flottant tel une ample jupe. Gilbert s'approche, épée en main et commence à l'attaquer. Le spectre se contente de le fuir, tournant en rond près du puits et comme lassé des attaques, il disparaît. Gilbert abaisse son épée, sourcils froncés.

\- Il ne m'a pas attaqué. Quelque chose doit le retenir ici.

Il rengaina puis examina le puits, utilisant ses sens de sorceleur. Une odeur de sang flottait, il en trouva des traces sur la corde. En tirant sur la corde, il ne remonta que le seau mais l'eau dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Il grimpa sur le bord en pierre puis sauta dans l'eau, après une grande inspiration il plongea. Il chercha longuement puis vit un éclat brillant. Il plongea plus bas encore et récupéra un bracelet sur un cadavre entouré de chaînes. Il chercha dans les courants un moyen de remonter et creva la surface dans une grotte. Il revint finalement au dehors et retourna à la ferme. Il visita la maison principale, fouillant pour trouver des explications et il en trouva, un ordre du Feu Éternel.

«Hérald, votre fille Ethel a été jugée coupable de sorcellerie. Elle sera donc arrêtée et brûlée sur la place du marché afin de sauver son âme et de protéger l'honneur de votre famille.

Que la Lumière du Feu Éternel guide votre chemin et que sa chaleur apaise votre cœur.»

\- Ils voulaient la brûler mais le cadavre était ligoté de chaînes et elle a été noyée... Le spectre ne reviendra pas avant demain midi. J'ai des choses à demander à son père.

Il remonta sur le dos de Gilbird et retourna au galop à l'auberge. Quand le paysan le reconnu, il vint vers lui mais l'air peu aimable du sorceleur le rendit mal à l'aise. Gilbert lui mit sous le nez la lettre de l'église. Le père pâlit puis trembla et finalement éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux. Gilbert le releva par le bras, exigeant la vérité. L'homme en miettes lui avoua que Ethel était une fille un peu étrange, elle parlait dans le vide mais elle n'était pas méchante. Les prêtres du Feu Éternel ont cru que c'était de la sorcellerie et il ne pu se résoudre à la faire souffrir de cette façon. Alors il lui fit boire beaucoup d'alcool et quand elle fut ivre, il l'enchaîna et la jeta dans le puits pour qu'elle meurt en paix.

\- Ethel est devenue un spectre, elle n'est pas en paix.

\- Elle me hait! Ma douce fille me déteste depuis l'au delà, elle va tous nous faire mourir de faim!

\- J'ai trouvé ceci à son poignet.

Gilbert lui montra le bracelet en soie et en perles et le père fondit à nouveau en larmes. C'était le bracelet de sa femme, un cadeau de mariage. Il l'avait passé au poignet de sa fille avant de la tuer en signe d'amour pour l'au delà.

\- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est restée là. Ce bracelet la retient dans ce puits.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire alors?

\- Je vais remonter son cadavre et le brûler avec ce bijou.

Hérald semblait complètement hagard. Lui qui avait tant voulu éviter à sa fille de souffrir... Gilbert revint le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir sortir le corps du puits et le disposa devant celui-ci, déposant le bracelet sur elle. Pauvre fille. Il leva la main et traça un signe.

\- Igni.

Le tout prit feu instantanément. Les sorceleurs maîtrisaient l'art des signes, un niveau inférieur de magie. Igni, le feu. Aard, le vent. Quen, le bouclier. Yrden, le piège. Axii, l'hypnose. Il eut tout juste le temps d'huiler sa lame que le spectre apparu, furieux qu'on calcine ses restes. Gilbert se battit vaillamment, frappant le spectre qu'il piégeait loin du puits grâce au signe Yrden. Il se prenait des coups car le fantôme était rapide et en tant que spectre de midi, l'aveuglait avec la lumière du soleil. Il réussit à en venir à bout, à court de souffle et regardant les cendres de ce qui fut Ethel partir au vent. Il médita une heure, ce qui restaura grandement son corps puis il fouilla la maison et la grange, trouvant finalement le coffret dont parlait le paysan. Une centaine de couronnes, bien assez pour payer un contrat de spectre. Il reprit les rênes de Gilbird puis repassa une dernière fois à l'auberge pour prévenir le malheureux Hérald. Au moins celui-ci pourra reprendre sa ferme, si tant était que cela puisse être une consolation.

La route de Novigrad à Brokilone était très longue et périlleuse. Il lui faudrait des semaines pour atteindre la forêt des Dryades. Il se demandait qui était cette fille et ce qu'elle avait de si précieux pour que l'Empire Noir ne la veule. Il aperçu au loin une garnison de soldats... Sa vision acérée lui permit de reconnaître le lys blanc de la Temeria. Et il reconnu l'homme à la tête des rebelles, aussi assiégé leur pays fut-il, ils n'abandonnaient pas leur patrie. C'était aussi courageux que dangereux. Il fit s'avancer Gilbird puis s'arrêta en voyant l'homme blond.

\- Salut Francis. Occupé à fomenter un raid sur les Noirs?

L'appelé se retourna, son habit bleu bien que taché et abîmé, attestait de son ralliement à son pays.

\- Salut Gilbert. Toujours occupé à vagabonder?

\- Je suis sorceleur, je n'ai pas de terres.

\- Nous n'avons plus de terres non plus mais nous les reprendrons.

\- Vous êtes loin de Wyzima.

\- J'ai un informateur à Oxenfurt. Tu as connu notre roi.

\- Ouais, le roi qui baisait sa sœur. Leur fille a été maudite et est devenue une strige.

\- C'est vrai. C'était un homme avec ses défauts mais c'était un bon monarque et son peuple l'aimait.

\- Il m'a bien payé quand j'ai tué une bête maudite. Fait bonne route Francis et soit prudent. Nilfgaard est partout.

\- Tu n'as pas à craindre pour les lys de la Temeria.

\- Non mais pour mes amis, oui.

Francis lui fit un chaud sourire et le salua de son épée. Gilbert lui sourit en retour puis lança Gilbird au galop laissant au loin la silhouette bleue et blonde.

Brokilone est une forêt primordiale, autrement dit une forêt magique. Elle est entourée de plusieurs royaumes: Cintra, Brugge, Sodden et Verden. Il était extrêmement difficile d'atteindre Brugge qui était cerné par Nilfgaard et Sodden n'était plus que ruines depuis le rempart des magiciens. Beaucoup étaient morts pour repousser l'envahisseur et ça avait fonctionné, avec le prix du sang. Eli avait bien failli y passer aussi, le souvenir de son corps brisé était suffisamment clair dans son esprit. Il avait enterré des amies sur le mont Sodden. Il donna un grand coup de bride à Gilbird et le cheval doré accéléra.

Après quelques missions afin de se renflouer la bourse et de se remplir la panse, Gilbert prit la décision d'aller jusqu'à Velen, les terres désolées. Il y trouverait sûrement également un forgeron, des marchands et des quêtes. Pourquoi allait-il si loin pour cette foutue magicienne? Les paysans avaient raison: saleté de sorcières!

Le sorceleur comptait s'arrêter au village de Perchefreux, proche de Noirefutaie et de Hautbreuil. Une sorcière habitait à Hautbreuil, une connaissance de Elizabeta. Il lui rendrait visite avant de faire chemin jusqu'à Brokilone. Emma aussi avait fuit la chasse aux sorcières. Le roi de la Rédanie, dernier grand pays du Nord résistant encore au géant du Sud Nilfgaardien, s'était mit en tête de trucider tous les mages. Et vu le résultat à Novigrad, Gilbert ne pouvait que féliciter les magiciennes ayant eut la bonne idée de filer.

En avançant dans les marrais, il fut attaqué par une bande de noyeurs. Dégainant son épée d'argent, il lança un Axii à Gilbird afin que le cheval ne panique pas, puis commença à couper dans le tas. Les monstres criaient et se jetaient sur eux mais il ne perdit nullement son calme. Quand le combat fut terminé, il descendit de cheval pour récupérer son butin sur les cadavres. Il fouilla l'endroit et ne trouva que des herbes et des fleurs à ramasser. Il ne négligeait pas leur utilité pour les potions et élixirs divers. Dans ses pérégrinations, il avait vidé quelques camps de bandits et avait donc pas mal de babioles à revendre. Il s'en chargerait à Perchefreux. Quand il pu enfin atteindre le village, les femmes s'enfuyaient presque, les gosses le regardaient avec de grands yeux et les hommes crachaient à son passage. Ah, les sorceleurs étaient toujours aussi aimés. Il laissa couler puis se rendit chez le marchand pour revendre tout son merdier et se faire du fric. Il y avait l'auberge de la Croisée des chemins mais diverses garnisons y traînaient et il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Dormir à la belle étoile avec Gilbird lui suffisait amplement. Sur le chemin, il rencontra une paysanne en pleurs et il s'arrêta.

\- Eh madame, pourquoi ces pleurs?

\- Vous êtes un monstre, vous ne comprendriez pas!

\- Je chasse les monstres.

Elle repéra les deux épées dans son dos et sembla être prise de peur.

\- Seigneur sorceleur j'ai cru que vous étiez encore un soldat!

Gilbert ne dit rien, sachant que pour ces gens il était tout sauf un «seigneur». La paysanne finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Ma sœur est partie dans les bois mais elle n'est pas revenue. Je m'inquiète Messire, des monstres et des démons partout! Les Dames des Bois ne protègent que si on offre des enfants et je n'en ai pas.

\- Voilà des Dames très... exigeantes.

\- Seigneur sorceleur si vous trouvez ma sœur je vous donnerais ce que j'ai.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle et que faisait-elle dans les bois?

\- Natalia et elle voulait chasser. Oh je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas pour les femmes mais notre frère Ivan a été enrôlé de force dans l'armée... Elle n'a que quinze printemps... Et nous mourrons presque de faim.

\- Très bien, je vais aller la chercher.

La dénommée Katya le remercia chaudement mais quand il s'éloigna, elle s'effondra de nouveau en larmes sur le seuil de sa maison. Leurs parents morts de maladie, elle élevait son frère et sa sœur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ivan allait probablement mourir à la guerre et Natalia maintenant disparue... Que les Dames et les Dieux les protègent et lui accorde un peu de répit!

Peu après l'aube, Gilbert explora les bois grâce à ses sens de sorceleurs. Les mutations, données par l'épreuve des Herbes, lui donnait une ouïe, un odorat et une vue bien plus acérés que n'importe quel humain. Il pouvait repérer des bestiaux même à distance. Lui aussi était un monstre après tout. Lui avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux de chat, jaune d'or strié de noir. Il repéra des traces de sang, frais d'un jour ou deux maximum. Des traces de lutte. Des poils de loup et des empreintes... Une meute. Il avança en suivant les indices, se faisant discret mais prêt à dégainer son épée d'acier au cas où les loups attaqueraient. Ils étaient aussi affamés que les paysans crottés. Les goules et autres nécrophages bouffaient tout, ne leur laissant même pas les carcasses à se mettre sous la dent. Alors une paysanne venant directement à eux. Il aperçut au loin un tumulus de roches et en étant proche, il vit des traces de sang. Une main ensanglantée.

\- Natalia? Natalia vous êtes là?

Pas de réponse. Il souleva quelques pierres afin de se ménager une vue à l'intérieur mais tout était sombre. Une entrée souterraine, peut-être Natalia s'était-elle perdue dans une galerie. Il sortie de sa sacoche une potion de Chat et instantanément, il pu voir dans le noir. Gilbert avança en suivant les traces de pas, vu la grandeur et la profondeur, celles d'une femme.

\- Natalia? Votre sœur m'envoie. Venez, je veux vous aider.

\- Vraiment?

Une jeune fille sortit de derrière un renfoncement, son petit couteau toujours en main. Elle sembla l'examiner puis s'avança vers lui mais resta à une distance raisonnable.

\- Katya s'inquiète que vous soyez partie à la chasse sans revenir. Elle craint les loups et les monstres.

\- Vos yeux brillent dans le noir. Ce n'est pas très humain.

\- Je suis sorceleur.

Elle le considéra un instant puis se rapprocha. Elle gardait son bras gauche près d'elle, son bras blessé et sa main droite était ensanglantée d'avoir comprimé tant bien que mal la blessure. Relativement superficiel, une fois désinfectée et recousue, tout irait bien. Gilbert la reconduisit à l'extérieure et la ramena au village, massacrant quelques loups attirés par l'odeur du sang. Katya sauta sur sa sœur et la serra fort contre elle, mêlant des mots de réconfort et des remontrances envers sa cadette. Puis elle se tourna vers le sorceleur et le remercia mille fois, lui donnant une cinquantaine de couronnes. Bien peu pour une mission de ce genre mais Gilbert ne se sentait pas de demander plus d'argent aux deux filles.

\- Où allez-vous ensuite Seigneur sorceleur?

\- Je vais me rendre à Skellige.

Inutile de leur parler de Brokilone et des lui sourit.

\- Notre père, Kievan, était originiaire de Skellige. Il est mort comme vous le savez mais notre oncle, Scandza y vit encore. Vous pourrez le trouver sur Hindarsfjal. Il vous aidera si vous lui dites avoir aider ses nièces.

\- Merci. Prenez soin de vous.

Il remonta à cheval puis parti à bride abattue vers Hautbreuil. Il était temps d'aller voir Emma et de se renseigner sur ces fameuses Dames de la forêt.


	2. Skellige

Et voilà la suite! ^^

* * *

Gilbert trouva la maisonnette d'Emma. Ce fut rapide car elle était en feu et Emma hurlait à l'intérieur alors que les chasseurs de sorcières étaient rassemblés autour du gigantesque bûcher. Si la magicienne ne s'était pas enfuie par un portail magique, c'était sûrement qu'ils l'avaient entravé par du démétrium. Il sauta agilement du dos de Gilbird, tranchant du même coup le bras d'un des chasseurs. Ce dernier hurla, alertant les cinq autres qui se jetèrent sur le sorceleur. Gilbert fit tournoyer son épée d'acier, la reprenant bien en main. Il fit un signe de Aard pour repousser deux de ses adversaires, s'occupant des trois autres en les blessant au flanc, à la cuisse ou mieux, à la tête. Les deux autres revinrent à la charge, Gilbert fut blessé au flanc droit mais ne s'arrêta pas, fendant le crâne de l'un de son épée et embrochant l'autre dans la suite, remontant sa lame de ses intestins à sa gorge, provoquant une fantastique gerbe de sang. Gilbert rengaina rapidement son épée puis se protégea grâce au signe de Quen avant d'entrer dans la maison en flammes. Les cris de la sorcière le guidèrent rapidement à elle et il la jeta sur son épaule, sortant en vitesse par une fenêtre, la porte ayant été bloquée par une poutre tombée. Ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible et une fois assez loin, Gilbert siffla son cheval qui le rejoignit en trottinant. Le visage d'Emma était noirci de cendres et ses yeux vert pré étaient rougis de la fumée. Elle toussait beaucoup mais elle s'en sortirait. Plus tard, Gilbert s'assit sur un rocher, portant sa main à sa blessure. Le sang coula plus fort à ce geste, glissant sur le gant de cuir.

\- Attends je peux t'aider.

\- Il faut déjà que je t'enlève ces chaînes.

Il désentortilla la magicienne puis garda ses chaînes de coté, les fourrant dans l'une des sacoches de Gilbird. Il pourrait toujours les réduire en poudre pour récupérer le démétrium et vendre la poudre de fer à un forgeron. Emma ne le soigna pas instantanément mais pu arrêter l'hémorragie ce qui était en soit bien assez suffisant. Emma arrangea son apparence en deux temps trois mouvements, ses courts cheveux blonds reprenant une belle teinte dorée, sa peau sa blancheur de lait et sa robe sa qualité.

\- Où vas-tu aller?

\- Je me suis cachée à Velen, autant dire le trou du cul du monde et ils m'ont trouvé. Cintra, Verden, Brugge, Sodden, Lyrie, Aedirn... Tous sont tombés. Peut-être que j'aurais du m'enfuir vers le Nord mais la Rédanie me barrait la route.

\- Il paraît qu'il fait bon vivre au Kovir en ce moment.

\- Ne te moque pas Gilbert.

\- Écoute, si tu es tant que ça aux abois je peux te donner un lieu de sûreté.

\- Vraiment?

\- Va à Kaer Morhen. Là haut dans les montagnes, au nord-est du royaume de Kaedwen.

\- Kaedwen s'est fait trahir par la Rédanie mais tu as raison, personne ou presque ne sait où se trouve la demeure sacrée des sorceleurs. Pour ce qu'il en reste.

\- Oui. Vas y, Maître Hendrich doit sûrement commencer à préparer l'hiver pour les quelques sorceleurs qui viendront hiberner. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part.

Emma lui sourit sincèrement et pour le remercier, elle l'enlaça étroitement avant de l'embrasser longuement. Elle s'éloigna de deux pas puis ouvrit un portail mais il la retint.

\- Attends! Les Moires, que sais-tu d'elles?

\- Qu'elles sont puissantes et mauvaises. Très, pour les deux. Ne t'approchent pas d'elles si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je comprends. Va et fait bon voyage.

\- Que la lumière éclaire ta Voie, sorceleur.

Gilbert n'avait, après tout, aucune raison valable de voir ces Moires. C'était une sorte de déformation professionnelle que de s'intéresser à ces créatures quasi divinisées. Il parti donc à Perchefreux pour passer la nuit, refaire son stock de victuailles et partir ensuite. Il passerait par les marais puis ensuite, direction Brokilone pour de bon en passant par la ville de Dorian.

Gilbird marchait au pas dans la forêt, son maître s'attendait à tout moment à ce que des flèches se fassent décocher pour les embrocher tel des poulets. Malgré ses sens aiguës de sorceleur, il devait se concentrer au maximum pour rester sur ses gardes. Il su qu'il eut raison en détectant un mouvement dans les fourrés. Pour sauver sa peau, il décida d'utiliser la langue ancienne, celle parlée par les elfes il y avait de cela des années et des années. Les dryades l'utilisaient encore.

\- _Je ne suis pas un intrus ni un humain. Je veux simplement voir la Reine, Britannia._

Une silhouette de femme émergea, il reconnu Mabel, la plus jeune des filles de la Reine. Ses cheveux roux clairs contrastaient avec le teint vert pâle de sa peau. Seins nus, le reste n'était couvert que d'écorces et de feuilles. Son arc était tendu mais après l'avoir observé un moment, elle hocha la tête.

\- _Je sais qui tu es. Nous allons t'emmener._

D'autres dryades se montrèrent, se déclinant toutes dans des teintes de verts, de blonds, roux et bruns, couvertes par les fleurs, feuilles et écorces environnantes. Elles encadrèrent le cavalier et sa monture, le menant à leur tanière. L'arbre millénaire de Brokilone était leur demeure. Il laissa Gilbird aux soins des dryades qui allaient probablement le dorloter, suivant Mabel à la trace. Il admira d'ailleurs ses hanches alors qu'elle marchait, très jolies courbes. En entrant dans la salle, il trouva sans surprise Britannia assise sur son «trône» ainsi entourée de ses trois autres filles par ordre d'aînesse: Aileen, Nessa et Alonna. La première avait une chevelure rousse ressemblant davantage à du rouge, la seconde était d'un blond doré comme leur mère et la troisième aussi rousse que Mabel. Toutes partageaient des yeux émeraudes, héritage de leur illustre maman.

 _\- Britannia, Reine des dryades et Brokilone, je te salue._

 _\- Je te salue également, fourrure blanche._

 _\- Elizabeta, la sorcière, m'a envoyé pour récupérer une jeune fille._

 _\- Oui. Elle va nous rejoindre sous peu mais dis moi, Gwynnbleid, n'as-tu rien à dire à ma fille Aileen?_

La donzelle aux cheveux rouges fit un pas en avant, les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient couchés ensemble pour le plaisir et non la reproduction. Chose inhabituelle chez elles.

 _\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, héritière de Brokilone._

 _\- Moi aussi, toison blanche. Mais mon ventre est resté vide après ton départ, comme tu l'avais dit._

 _\- Il y a moult d'hommes forts, tu sauras en trouver un digne de te faire une fille._

 _\- Je n'ai nulle envie de choisir un homme qui voudra m'allonger dessous lui et qui tue mes frères et sœurs de l'ancienne magie._

 _\- Vous les tuez aussi._

 _\- Ils entrent sur notre territoire mais nous n'entrons pas sur le leur!_

Britannia leva la main pour calmer la conversation. Elle rappela que c'était elle qui avait décidé d'aider la Scoia'tel car les Elfes étaient leur plus proche «famille» mais qu'elle ne comptait pas s'aventurer davantage dans cette guerre. Elle soupira puis se leva, allant observer la beauté de Brokilone depuis son balcon, prenant la langue commune pour discuter.

\- Gwynnbleid, tout change. Il y a de nouveau une reine des Elfes et ils souhaitent avoir un territoire. La vallée des fleurs. C'est ce que les Escadrons Noirs leur ont promis. Ils meurent de peur à l'idée de disparaître pour de bon, la crainte que la race Aén Seidhe ne soit plus que fumée.

\- Oui, l'Empereur à donné Dol Blathanna à celle qu'il a désigné Reine. Mais même si les Aén Seidhe ne sont plus là, il existe encore les Aén Elle, les Elfes de l'autre monde.

\- Peu leur importe ceux de l'autre monde.

\- La Chasse Sauvage est pourtant terrifiante.

Britannia se tourna vers lui et il lu la vieillesse sur ce visage éternellement juvénile. Il comprit alors que la souveraine de Brokilone avait plus d'une raison pour avoir accueillie la Scoia'tel. Hormis ses filles, peu des dryades présentes étaient de sang. C'étaient des filles autrefois humaines, abandonnées là au milieu des arbres, à qui on avait fait boire l'eau de Brokilone. L'eau leur faisait oublier leur vie humaine et elles devenaient dryades. La peur des humains faisaient qu'elles ne se reproduisaient plus beaucoup de manière naturelle, parfois l'une d'elles couchaient avec un elfe mais ça s'arrêtait là. Gilbert ne dit rien par respect pour Britannia.

\- Ah, voilà celui qui est censé me ramener à Skellige? Il semble freluquet.

Il se tourna vers la voix féminine et découvrit une jeune fille. Petite, un mètre soixante peut-être, une cinquantaine de kilos au maximum. Ses yeux était d'un vert qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de ses hôtes et elle avait de longs cheveux, répartis en deux couettes basses, retombant en de douces ondulations d'or jusqu'à ses hanches. Gilbert soupira, les magiciennes ne pouvaient-elles pas être simplement reconnaissantes une fois dans leurs vies?

 _\- Aurhardd, celui là s'appelle Gwynnbleid. Il te conduira là où tu dois aller._

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'approcha de lui à grands pas, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le plancher de bois. Gilbert laissa ses yeux errer sur la poitrine maintenue dans un corset bleu, moulant également sa taille. Elle portait une longue jupe bleu foncé aux broderies dorées, fendue jusqu'à l'hérésie. Elle portait une ceinture et une sacoche de cuir autour des hanches. De longues chaussettes noires couvraient ses jambes jusqu'en haut des cuisses et des bottes marron clair jusqu'aux genoux. Ses fines épaules dissimulées par des manches de chemise bouffantes et ses avant-bras par des mitaines de velours d'un bleu assorti à la jupe. Les sorcières et leur vanité à être belles!

\- Très bien Loup Blanc. Si la Reine des dryades et Elizabeta te recommandent à moi, conduis-moi jusqu'à Skellige.

\- Où exactement?

\- Kaer Trolde, fief du Jarl Matthias Køhler.

\- Je le connais.

\- Fort bien, hâtons-nous dans ce cas. Je suis pressée.

Alice salua les dryades puis partie de la salle, sûrement pour aller récupérer un cheval. Gilbert soupira et s'apprêta à partir mais il sentit une main sur son poignet. Il se retourna pour voir de près le visage de Aileen.

 _\- Ton ami au cheveux de soleil et aux yeux d'azur. J'aimerais le revoir._

 _\- Tu en pinces pour Francis, défenseur de la Temeria?_

Elle rougit, un effet intéressant sur sa peau verte. Il sourit et lui promit de lui parler d'elle si il le trouvait sur la Voie.

Il chevauchait côte à côte avec la sorcière blonde, dans le silence relatif de la campagne et du bruit des sabots des chevaux. Ils avaient enfin quitté le bois de Brokilone et ils faisaient route à présent jusqu'à la plage afin d'y trouver un bateau ou mieux un port pour trouver un navire, afin de voguer jusqu'à Skellige. Plus précisément jusqu'à l'île principale, Ard Skellig. Malgré sa jupe extrêmement fendue, elle montait comme un homme et non en amazone sur son cheval. Il préférait ne pas trop lorgner sur cette cuisse blanche tout à fait appétissante. Baiser avec une sorcière n'apportait que des emmerdes. En fait, fréquenter une magicienne quel que soit le degré n'était qu'une source d'emmerdes. Point barre. La journée passa et quand la nuit tomba, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit discret pour bivouaquer, Gilbert enflammant du bois d'un simple signe d'Igni. La magicienne était assise sur une pierre relativement plate, l'observant curieusement. Il soupira puis la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Au lieu de me fixer avec intensité, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous pensez?

\- Les signes que vous utilisez, vous les sorceleurs, sont des arcanes magiques bien faiblardes.

Il haussa un sourcil aussi blanc que ses cheveux.

\- Si c'est pour me dénigrer si ouvertement, peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Vous faites un métier très dangereux et vous arrivez à vous défendre avec si peu. C'est assez fantastique en soit.

\- Je vous en remercie alors.

\- N'avez-vous jamais pensé à étudier davantage la magie?

\- J'y ai pensé mais il s'est avéré que lorsque la voie du sorceleur vous choisit, vous ne pouvez pas en dévier. Et je suis largement plus à l'aise avec une épée.

Sur ce, il sortit des vivres et à boire. Il fit griller la viande, l'air s'emplissant d'une bonne odeur et il n'entendait plus que les bruits de la nature et des craquements du bois. Alice grignota sa brochette silencieusement, admirant les flammes danser dans ces yeux particuliers. Des yeux de chat, des yeux de démon. De _monstre_. Les sorceleurs n'étaient que des humains améliorés, ils n'en restaient pas moins fait de chair et de sang mais tout le monde disait que leurs émotions étaient éradiquées par leur entraînement et les expériences faites sur eux quand ils étaient enfants. De façon surprenante, il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le visage mais il en avait sans doute beaucoup d'autres ailleurs. Le métabolisme d'un sorceleur lui permettait de guérir beaucoup plus vite et il pouvait boire ses élixirs pour se soigner ou booster son corps déjà bien supérieur à la norme humaine. Des yeux d'or avec une pupille en losange... Mais une fois la lumière du feu éteinte, deviendrait-elle ronde comme celle d'un véritable chat? Gilbert se savait observé mais ne dit rien, la laissant faire. Elle était jeune, une sorcière née avec de la magie dans les veines contrairement à beaucoup de mages obligés d'étudier pour parvenir à quoique ce soit.

\- Pourquoi Nilfgaard vous recherche?

Elle sursauta comme si une guêpe lui avait piqué le cul. Qu'elle avait fort joli en passant. Repoussant une mèche dorée de ses yeux, elle fixa le feu de camp.

\- Si je vous dis mon secret, me direz-vous l'un des vôtres?

\- Quel secret vous intéresse à propos de moi?

\- Comment êtes-vous devenu sorceleur?

Gilbert esquissa un sourire. Effectivement, la guilde des sorceleurs était très secrète, ne disant rien sur le recrutement des enfants et encore moins leur entraînement. Bien sûr il y avait les racontars et légendes de grand-mères les concernant. Comme le fait qu'ils volaient des enfants des bras de leurs parents. Eh bien, pour cet aspect en particulier...

\- Si je vous raconte mon histoire, aurais-je la vôtre pour sûr?

\- Je le jure sur les Dieux.

\- Je ne crois pas aux Dieux.

\- Je doute que vous croyez plus au Feu Éternel alors vous devrez faire avec.

Il roula des yeux, qu'elle était... arrogante! Une vraie sorcière!

Gilbert raconta alors qu'il était un enfant-surprise. C'est à dire que son père avait eut besoin de l'aide d'un sorceleur, que celui-ci l'avait effectivement aidé mais que son paternel n'ayant pas les moyens de le payer pour sa mission, le sorceleur lui demanda ceci: Je prendrais la surprise qui t'attendra chez toi, une chose que tu n'avais pas quand tu es parti mais que tu auras quand tu rentreras. Une fois traduit, il réclamait le fils qui venait de naître. Gilbert était donc cet enfant inattendu. Il ignorait si son père avait ressenti de la joie, de la douleur ou les deux quand il fut rentré chez lui.

\- Maître Hendrich est venu me chercher quand j'eus six ans. J'ignore quel a été la réaction de mes parents à ce moment là.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien?

Gilbert ferma les yeux. Sa mère... Quel avait été son visage, la sensation de ses mains, l'odeur de son parfum? Il l'ignorait en revanche, il se souvenait d'une chose. Il se souvenait des larmes sur ses joues. Cependant...

\- Non, rien.

Alice ne dit rien et il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il poursuivit en disant que Maître Hendrich l'avait ramené jusqu'à Kaer Morhen, une forteresse extrêmement lointaine de là où il vécu autrefois, à Tigg dans l'ancienne Cintra. Du moins, de ce qu'il pensait être sa patrie. Hendrich lui avait accordé ce nom, Gilbert de Tigg mais pour ce qu'il en savait il pouvait bien venir de n'importe quel foutu patelin de ces royaumes. Alice sembla de nouveau piquée au vif.

\- Vous venez de Cintra?

\- Oui. Du moins, peut-être.

\- La princesse... Vous savez ce qu'il est advenu d'elle?

\- Pour ce que j'en sais elle est soit morte soit la fiancée de l'empereur du Nilfgaard.

La blonde baissa les yeux quelques instants puis enchaîna sur un autre sujet. En tant que magicienne, elle était très intriguée par le processus permettant la mutation. Gilbert remua, quelque peu mal à l'aise. L'épreuve des Herbes était extrêmement douloureuse et à peine quatre enfants sur dix ne mourraient pas pendant ce test. Cela consistait à ligoter l'enfant sur une table de bois et on lui injectait des élixirs de sorceleurs, forçant ses cellules à muter pour ne pas mourir. Bien sûr, on les préparait pendant plusieurs mois en leur faisant boire des potions plus inoffensives, leur permettant de renforcer leurs corps et à se préparer pour cette fameuse épreuve.

\- Vous avez survécu. Vos camarades, que sont-ils devenus?

\- Nous étions effectivement quatre mais à la fin de l'épreuve et de l'entraînement, nous n'étions plus que deux.

\- ... Je suis désolée...

-Vous sentiriez-vous désolée si je vous disais que sur la portée d'une goule, seuls deux petits avaient survécu?

\- Bien sûr que non mais vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous êtes...

\- Humain? Je n'y crois plus, sorcière. Vous l'êtes encore mais moi, je ne le suis plus depuis mes douze ans.

\- Et quel âge avez-vous?

\- J'approche de mes cent ans.

Elle ne dit rien à nouveau, comme si voir un homme d'apparence à peine trentenaire pouvait naturellement être âgé d'un siècle. Enfin, parmi les mages c'était monnaie courante.

\- Mes cheveux sont devenus blancs sous l'effet des mutations, ce n'est pas arrivé à Vlad. Il est resté blond, tout comme notre Maître.

\- En avez-vous subit davantage?

\- Oui car j'avais visiblement une plus haute tolérance.

Alice imagina un enfant d'une douzaine d'année, attaché à une table de torture, hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons et le revivre encore et encore. Simplement parce qu'il était plus fort. Sans le savoir, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Gilbert la regarda couler puis fixa ses yeux si étranges dans ceux si verts de la jeune fille.

\- J'ignorais qu'une femme aurait la bonté de pleurer pour moi.

Elle essuya prestement sa joue puis se rapprocha de lui, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est le Sang Ancien?

Gilbert prit une grande inspiration. Le Sang Ancien venait des Elfes et les humains ayant hérité de ces gènes avaient de grands pouvoirs dont celui de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace. Une magie surpuissante et incontrôlable. Les femmes de la lignée de Cintra en étaient pourvues.

\- Êtes-vous la princesse disparue?

\- Grands Dieux non mais j'essaie de la retrouver. Elle est mon amie et j'apprenais la magie à ses cotés. Skellige est très lié à Cintra comme vous le savez. J'espère trouver de l'aide là bas.

\- Nilfgaard vous recherche car si ils vous mettent la main dessus, ils espèrent trouver la princesse.

Elle hocha la tête. L'empire Noir avait prit Cintra par la force, tuant toute la famille royale mais pas la princesse, la jeune fille s'était échappée. Comment une gamine d'une dizaine d'années avait-elle pu passer entre les griffes de ceux portant la bannière du Soleil Noir?

\- Vous êtes dans de sacrés draps, Mademoiselle.

\- Je sais.

\- Je peux vous aider.

\- Oui parce que Elizabeta vous a payé pour me charger tel un colis jusqu'à Kaer Trolde.

\- Je voulais dire, après ça. Pour retrouver votre amie.

\- Pourquoi le feriez-vous?

Il ne répondit pas, le nez levé vers les étoiles. Comprenant qu'ils ne discuteraient pas plus ce soir, elle s'enroula dans une couverture puis alla dormir de l'autre coté du feu, près de son cheval. Gilbert s'appuya contre la vieille souche, admirant le ciel nocturne jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Trouver un navire du continent pour faire route jusqu'à Skellige n'était pas facile puisque les rustres des îles effrayaient bon nombre de gens. Il faut dire que les raids sur les villages côtiers n'aidaient pas à la bonne réputation. Il faut savoir reconnaître les torts de part et d'autre. Cependant à force de persuasion à coup d'argent bien placé, ils trouvèrent enfin un moyen de traverser la mer.

Fraîchement débarqués sur le port de Kaer Trolde, ils se mirent au galop jusqu'à la forteresse, là bas, les gardes du clan Køhler les accompagnèrent jusqu'au Jarl. Matthias d'abord ombrageux, s'illumina en reconnaissant ses invités.

\- Gilbert! Tu es venu boire avec moi?

\- Peut-être plus tard. Je t'amène cette fille, Alice. Elle dit te connaître et venir de Cintra.

L'homme blond, très grand et aux yeux bleus saisissant hocha la tête. Il la connaissait en effet.

\- Lovise, ma femme, sera heureuse de te revoir.

\- Tu as réussis à l'épouser?

\- Ne sois pas si surprit, évidemment que oui!

Lovise était la seule femme druide de toutes les îles de Skellige. C'était une société particulièrement patriarcale, même comparée au continent mais contrairement à celui-ci, ils reconnaissaient la valeur des femmes si elles le prouvaient. Et Lovise avait largement prouvé qu'elle pouvait être druide.

\- Je suppose que même en étant femme de Jarl, elle n'a pas renoncé à son métier, déclara Alice.

\- Non, en effet. On n'interdit pas aux druides de se marier ou d'exercer si ils le sont. Elle a vu dans l'une de ses visions que vous alliez bientôt arriver.

Le sourire qui ornait son visage s'était fait de plus en plus sombre. Visiblement, quelque chose à propos de cette vision dérangeait le Jarl de Kaer Trolde.

Ils quittèrent la grande salle pour une pièce plus intime. Lovise se joignit à eux, ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle ondulant légèrement dans son dos. L'une de ses mèches était tressée d'un ruban violet assorti à sa robe brodée. Elle portait également un foulard rappelant le clan de son époux. Ce que Gilbert remarqua surtout était la couronne de bois ornant sa tête. Une véritable femme druide. Impressionnant. Quelques babioles autour de son cou rappelaient également cette fonction. Elle se dirigea directement vers Alice, bien qu'elle adressa un signe de tête poli à Gilbert en passant.

\- Alice, tu es sauve.

\- Oui, les Dryades m'ont beaucoup aidé. Gilbert m'a amené ici et désormais, je compte sur vous pour m'aider.

\- Matthias est à ta disposition, affirma-t-elle.

Le dénommé se contenta de hausser les épaules sous le regard interrogateur du sorceleur. Les femmes, que voulez-vous.

Ils avaient bien descendus un fût de bière à eux deux quand bêtement, Gilbert se posa une question. Si Matthias s'était marié, est-ce que son grand rival, l'autre Jarl de cette île, avait aussi trouvé chaussure à son pied?

\- Eh Matt...

\- Quoi?

\- Ce type là... Berwald Oxenstierna, il s'est trouvé une gonzesse?

\- Ah ça ouais... Une petite avec des formes... Par Freya! C'est une guerrière, une vraie de vraie. Ils se sont battus en combat singulier dans une arène et sont tombés amoureux.

\- C'est... très à la mode de Skellige. Et elle s'appelle comment?

Matthias bu une nouvelle choppe de bière puis rota, cherchant quel nom portait cette fameuse épouse. Il ne l'avait vu qu'aux noces et il avait sacrément picolé avant de se battre avec Berwald. C'était leur façon de communiquer, plus personne ne s'en sentait offensé.

\- Ta... Taina! Elle s'appelle Taina. Et elle peut te coller une flèche entre les deux yeux plus vite que tu dégaines ton épée!

\- Impressionnant.

Les femmes de Skellige avaient tendance à être assez coriaces, mais était-ce étonnant quand on voyait leurs hommes? Par ailleurs, Matthias se battait avec une longue et lourde double hache qu'il avait amoureusement surnommée Hannah. Seuls les Dieux savaient pourquoi mais personne n'alla s'en plaindre ou s'interroger plus abord. Son rival, Berwald, se battait également avec une longue hache mais elle n'était pas double. Il était également extrêmement doué avec une épée. Deux clans sur une île, ça créait forcément des rivalités. Surtout avec un peuple aussi combatif, vigoureux et belliqueux que les insulaires de Skellige. Ils pouvaient pourtant s'allier si la situation l'ordonnait. Comme pour attaquer les navires des Escadrons Noirs. Gilbert hésitait encore entre admiration et circonspection totales devant ces raids quasi suicidaires.

Trois jours après, Gilbert était en train de seller son étalon, prêt pour partir pour une autre île des environs, Hindarsfjal. Il y avait un ordre de quête pour un sorceleur, afin qu'il tue un troll de pierre devenant dangereux pour les habitants. Ils voulaient exploiter une mine d'argent mais le troll y habitait et ne semblait pas décidé à en partir. Alice le rejoignit dans la cour.

\- Gilbert, vous partez déjà?

\- Je reviendrais, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Qui dis que je m'en fais?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs esquissa un sourire, sa main caressant le pelage doré de sa monture.

\- Le fait que vous soyez descendue pour me parler.

La magicienne se dandina légèrement sur place mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Elle se rapprocha de lui puis sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche. Elle lui tendit une corne qu'il saisit et l'examina un instant. Ancienne mais bien conservée.

\- Le bruit de ce cor fera tomber les sirènes et les échidnas. Il sera plus facile pour vous de vous en protéger et de les éliminer. Ces créatures sont légions ici.

\- C'est gentil de vous en préoccuper.

\- Vous m'avez aidé, il est normal que je le fasse en retour. J'ai appelé Elizabeta par le biais de mon mégascope.

\- Elle va bien?

La blonde roula des yeux puis croisa les bras, rehaussant sa poitrine moyenne mais joliment ronde. Elle avait légèrement bougé ses jambes également, donnant à ses hanches une courbure appréciable.

\- Oui elle va bien, dit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

\- Bon, puisqu'elle sait que vous êtes ici, je vais pouvoir retourner clamer ma prime.

\- Elle est en nature votre prime? Balança la jeune femme.

Gilbert eut un sourire en coin et se rapprocha d'elle, l'obligeant à lever les yeux si elle ne voulait pas fixer bêtement son médaillon de sorceleur au lieu de le regarder en face. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que de loin on puisse penser qu'ils étaient occupés par une étreinte. Ou du moins un baiser. Pas que Gilbert serait contre mais taquiner la demoiselle l'amusait bien. A part jouer aux cartes de Gwynt, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pour s'amuser dans les terres désolées des royaumes du Nord.

\- Et même si elle l'était, ça vous poserait un problème, petite sorcière?

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, qui semblait moindre bien que Gilbert ne soit pas si grand que ça, pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Non! A part peut-être pour avoir pitié d'elle.

\- Eli ne s'est jamais plainte pendant nos quinze ans de relations. Et les catins du Passiflore de Novigrad non plus.

La donzelle recula d'un pas, rouge comme une tomate. Gilbert ne pu s'empêcher de rire, augmentant encore plus son rougissement. Peut-être était-il passé de la honte à la colère mais le sorceleur trouvait néanmoins cela charmant.

\- Ne me tentez pas d'ouvrir un portail pour vous balancer au dessus de la mer froide de Skellige! Ou même dans les écueils!

\- Ahhh, du calme Mam'zelle. Eli va me payer en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Pour le moment, je me dois d'aller à Hindarsfjal. Des gens attendent mon aide.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, une question me taraude depuis un moment.

Gilbert était cependant déjà monter à cheval et c'est du haut de Gilbird qu'il l'a regarda.

\- Quoi donc, oh grande dame Alice?

Les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches, elle tentait de le toiser d'en bas.

\- De quelle école de sorceleurs êtes-vous?

\- La meilleure. L'école du Loup.

Sur ce, il donna un coup de bride à Gilbird et celui-ci partit au trot, s'éloignant assez rapidement de la jeune femme. Le vent souffla dans sa chevelure dorée, la faisant flotter. Elle la repoussa d'une main, murmurant dans ce vent.

\- Gwynnbleid, Loup Blanc...

* * *

Aurhardd: Cheveux d'or

Aileen: Fem!Scotland  
Nessa: Fem!Wales  
Alonna: Fem!Ireland  
Mabel: Northern Ireland  
Lovise: Fem!Norway  
Taina: Fem!Finland


	3. La prophétie

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

Installée dans la tour servant de laboratoire à Lovise, Alice parcourait les rayons de livres. Elle saisit un ouvrage historique traitant des différentes guerres de Nilfgaard. _Les guerres nordiques_ , un titre nilfgaardien. La première fut déclenchée lorsque Nilfgaard envahit et massacra Cintra puis Sodden. Là bas, les mages réussirent à repousser l'armée au prix de nombreuses vies. Cintra... Là où Alice avait perdu sa maison mais aussi son amie, la princesse héritière. C'était en 1262. Mais la guerre recommença et cette fois, les pays du Nord tombèrent. D'abord la Lyrie puis Aedirn et une partie de Kaedwen. Puis Brugge, Verden, Sodden. Ce qui restait de Cintra, l'armée de volontaires qui croyait dur comme fer que leur princesse était en vie, fut également balayée. La paix fut signée à Cintra en 1268. Et tout récemment, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin du livre, en 1273, il y eut une réunion et deux rois furent tués, celui d'Aedirn et celui de la Temeria, sonnant le glas de ces royaumes ainsi que les autres. Hormis la Rédanie qui avait envahit ce qui restait de Kaedwen pour se rendre plus puissante face à l'Empire.

La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit et Lovise s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret libre, observant la lumière du soleil se refléter dans les différents tubes et bouteilles, faisant de petits arc-en-ciels. Alice parlerait quand elle le souhaiterait. Avant le massacre de Cintra, elle et la princesse venaient en vacances à Kaer Trolde, la famille royale s'entendant à merveille avec les insulaires de Skellige. Lovise les connaissaient donc depuis longtemps et était touchée elle aussi de la disparition de leur amie. Onze ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Mais avant, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas trop, la sachant en sécurité auprès d'Alice mais depuis sa disparition... Les choses étaient différentes.

\- Cintra... Tout était à feu et à sang... Les soldats de Nilfgaard tuaient tout le monde, les maisons s'effondraient... Elle avait dix ans et j'en avais douze. Nous étions deux enfants courant à travers ce qui semblait être l'Enfer sur Terre.

Lovise se pencha pour prendre la main de son ami, faisant tinter les colliers de perles autour de son cou.

\- Nous avons voyagé dans la peur et la faim pendant des semaines puis nous sommes arrivées aux abords de Brokilone. Les dryades nous ont trouvé et nous ont soigné puisque nous étions des filles. Étant une magicienne, elles ne m'obligèrent pas à boire l'eau mais pour elle... Peut-être que ça pouvait la protéger, de rester cachée avec les dryades. Mais l'eau n'a eut aucun effet sur elle, un effet du Sang Ancien selon Britannia.

\- Ensuite, les Scoia'tels vont ont accompagné jusqu'au temple de Melitele où la mère Héra vous a prit sous son aile.

Alice hocha la tête. Melitele était l'équivalent de Freya ici, la mère qui protège et qui châtie.

\- Une fois arrivées là bas, Héra a décidé qu'elle devait changer de nom. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était Erika Tutsia Élise Eva, princesse héritière de Cintra. On lui demanda quel nom elle voudrait porter, elle a choisi sa fleur préférée.

\- Un lys.

\- Oui, évidemment. A partir de ce jour, elle s'appelait Lily et elle était une étudiante du temple venue pour être guérisseuse. J'ai continué mes études en parallèle grâce à la grande bibliothèque. Malgré tout, c'était difficile car je m'étais habituée au faste de l'école d'Aretuza. J'ai pu y étudier parce que Elizabeta était ma marraine en tant qu'ancienne élève.

Alice tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. La mer agitée de Skellige s'étendait à l'infini. Aretuza se trouvait sur une île elle aussi, l'île de Thanedd. La mer était différente, l'île se trouvant au large de la Temeria, vers Gors Velen. Tout cela était loin, elle n'était plus une fillette d'une dizaine d'année. Elle avait atteint ses vingt-trois printemps cette année. Lily en avait deux de moins et Lovise un de plus. Sa main se resserra drastiquement sur celle de la femme du Jarl.

\- Juste avant le massacre... Le roi et la reine étaient partis pour un voyage en bateau pour venir ici. La tempête les a prit... Ils sont morts. Et juste après... Juste après, Vash...

Sa voix trembla et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Il n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque, il prit son épée et nous aida Lily et moi à s'enfuir. La dernière image que j'ai de lui... Enfoui sous les soldats ennemis, son épée claquant et sonnant contre les leurs...

\- Alice...

\- Il est mort... Ils sont tous morts! Cintra est morte! Lily a disparu! Je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu Lovise, tout! Je n'ai plus rien...

La jeune femme se replia sur elle-même, son front reposant sur leurs mains jointes alors qu'elle pleurait à gros sanglots, si fort que ses épaules en tremblaient. Lovise sentit sa tristesse poindre elle aussi alors elle se pencha, se recroquevillant contre son amie pour lui apporter chaleur et soutien. Elles restèrent ainsi, longuement enlacées.

Dans la cour, Matthias était en train d'entretenir Hannah, observant ses hommes s'entraîner face à lui. Il savait que sa femme s'entretenait avec Alice. Héritier de Kaer Trolde, il avait connu la famille de Cintra et la petite sorcière qu'ils avaient recueilli, en faisant la dame de compagnie de leur princesse. Il eut un petit sourire quand il se souvint d'une scène de leur enfance. Lui et Lovise faisaient une course de patin à glace quand les trois autres les rejoignirent, tous blonds aux yeux verts. Difficile de croire que Alice n'était pas de leur sang. Matthias se disputait souvent avec Vash car celui-ci était extrêmement protecteur envers Erika. A Skellige, hommes et femmes s'entraînaient alors pour lui, les filles devaient faire du patin. Le jeune prince fini par accepter mais à la condition que les filles patinent entre elles et eux entre eux. Matthias avait cédé mais ils n'avaient de cesse de se disputailler sous les yeux à la fois las et amusé des fillettes. Pourtant, tout ce petit monde fini par se lier d'amitié et les banquets sans fin étaient rapidement devenus beaucoup plus amusant. Tout cela remontait à il y a bien longtemps.

\- Papa! Papa!

Il baissa les yeux puis sourit. Il posa Hannah contre le mur puis souleva le galopin à ses pieds, le déposant sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient si pâles qu'ils en semblaient blancs et ses yeux étaient du même mauve que ceux de sa mère.

\- Emil, que fais-tu ici? Où est ta gouvernante?

L'enfant de deux ans entama un babillage incompréhensible pendant que ses mains agrippaient les épais cheveux d'or de son paternel. Il n'était pas rare qu'il échappe à la surveillance de sa nourrice après tout. Un p'tit gars déjà vachement rusé, ça lui promettait un grand avenir! Emil était un enfant plutôt calme à vrai dire, ressemblant beaucoup à Lovise mais il semblait s'illuminer en voyant son père. Matthias espérait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. En attendant, tenant fermement l'enfant sur ses épaules, il s'avança vers la forteresse pour le ramener à sa place et ainsi rassurer le personnel qui devait paniquer comme à chacune de ses «fugues»

Dans la tour, Alice avait essuyé ses larmes et elle regardait sérieusement Lovise. Il y avait une chose qu'elle devait absolument lui dire. Une chose qui pourrait peut-être permettre de retrouver Lily, celle-ci ayant quitté le temple en compagnie d'une personne encapuchonnée deux ans plus tôt.

\- Lily a en elle le Sang Ancien. Elle a le pouvoir de traverser le temps et l'espace.

\- Oui, je sais. Cela fait d'elle une Source. Sa mère avant elle avait d'immenses pouvoirs.

\- Et Lily a le don de prophétie. Elle en a fait quelques petites sans grande importance mais peu avant sa disparition...

\- Dis la moi. Les prophéties sont choses sensibles.

\- Elle a parlé en Langue Ancienne « _Voici venir le temps de la hache et de l'épée. Voici venir le temps de la folie et du mépris. Gwynnbleid sera la clé de la Voie_ »

\- Tu as appelé Gilbert ainsi, Gwynnbleid.

\- J'ai cherché Lily partout, par tous les moyens que je connaissais. Oniromancie, hydromancie, divination classique... Rien n'a marché. J'ai contacté Elizabeta et je lui ai parlé de cela. Elle m'a dit de retourner voir les dryades pour voir si elles connaissaient un Elfe ou n'importe qui portant ce nom.

\- Et Gilbert a été baptisé ainsi par elles. Elizabeta l'a payé pour que son chemin croise le tien. Il n'appréciera pas d'avoir été ainsi manipulé.

Alice baissa les yeux. Son but n'était pas de se servir du sorceleur qui lui avait dit, de bonté de cœur, qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver son amie. Les circonstances étaient cependant graves et dures. La guerre, la terreur et la haine régnaient en maîtresses sévères sur le continent. Son cœur se serra. La prophétie de Lily semblait se réaliser. Le temps de la folie et du mépris...

Gilbert arriva trois jours après sur l'île de Hindarsfjall, voyage à cheval et en bateau compris. Il se rendit jusqu'au temple de Freya afin d'obtenir des informations concernant le troll qui vivait dans la mine d'argent. Les prêtresses étaient toutes fort jolies. Enfin, ne pas mélanger le travail et le plaisir. Quand il eut obtenu les renseignements voulus, il reprit les rênes de Gilbird pour se rendre à la mine. C'était l'ancien du village le plus proche de la mine qui avait passé l'annonce et la laisser au temple permettait une meilleure visibilité. Les alentours de la mine étaient déserts, rien ne parvenait à son ouïe sur-développée hormis les bruits ordinaires de la nature. Il attacha son cheval puis sortit de l'huile contre les ogroïdes, enduisant sa lame en argent qu'il garda en main. En s'approchant, il sentit une odeur de sang et trouva vite les premiers cadavres. En les examinant, il trouva des plaies ne correspondant nullement à un troll. Ils avaient une certaine forme d'intelligence mais ils vous jetaient des cailloux à la face, ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes. Les coffres des alentours qui avaient dus contenir l'argent extrait étaient vides. Gilbert entendit un grognement et il s'approcha davantage, aussi agile et discret qu'un chat. L'élégance du prédateur. Un troll était bien là, tapant le mur et triant les cailloux qui tombaient.

\- Hey! Bonjour?

La créature se retourna et avisa le sorceleur puis son épée.

\- Toi zhomme méchant, toi avoir bâton pointu!

\- Je suis sorceleur. Les mineurs qui étaient ici, ils ont été tués par des humains avec des épées?

\- Trop mots, troll pas comprendre.

\- Zhommes qui tapaient cailloux, morts par zhommes ayant des bâtons pointus?

\- Oui! Zhommes qui tape-tapaient gentils, donner jolis cailloux à troll si troll aider à tape-taper.

Intéressant. Gilbert rengaina son épée et croisa les bras, fixant le troll qui avait reprit son activité consistant à trier les cailloux. Ceux avec le filin d'argent d'un coté, les normaux de l'autre. Le troll gardait pour lui ces derniers. Il y avait sûrement un repaire de bandits dans le coin et ceux-ci auront sauté sur l'occasion de voler les ressources de ces villageois.

\- Je vais retrouver ceux qui ont attaquer les mineurs. Dis moi, ils sont morts, pourquoi tu tries encore les cailloux?

\- Troll donner parole trier cailloux.

\- Je vois, tu as de l'honneur.

Sa quête consistait à tuer le monstre mais la mission première des sorceleurs était d'éliminer toute créature hostile. Ce que ce troll n'était pas. Cependant, il irait débusquer ceux ayant tué les mineurs et il ferait son rapport au village. Il expliqua à l'ancien que le troll de pierre était effectivement là et il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Les Trolls sont des créatures humanoïde géantes avec trois doigts à chaque main, une peau très résistante, dans ce cas une carapace de pierre, et une un visage composé ainsi: une face de forme ovale, des oreilles pointues, des petits yeux sombres, une bouche "classique" bien qu'ayant des crocs pointus et un semblant de moignon au niveau du nez. L'ancien lui rétorqua qu'il en avait rien à faire de ce à quoi il ressemblait, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était pourquoi le sorceleur ne l'avait pas tué.

\- Les trolls de pierre sont coopératifs avec les humains. Celui-là aidait les mineurs.

\- Si c'est pas le monstre qui les a tué, nos gars, c'est qui?

\- Il a dit avoir vu des hommes avec des armes. Il y a des bandits dans le coin?

Le vieux se gratta la joue, remettant son chapeau en place.

\- Y'a bien eut des carrioles renversées sur la grand-route...

\- Je vais enquêter. Si les bandits ont bien tués vos gars, ma prime tient toujours.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. On veut les venger.

Gilbert se rendit donc sur la grand-route et y trouva facilement une piste. Même sans ses sens améliorés, n'importe quel bon limier saurait retrouver les malfrats. Un camp monté à la va vite, trois chevaux, six hommes. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool en provenance de certains tonneaux. Et des hommes. Ils étaient torchés. Bien, ça faciliterait le boulot. Il dégaina son épée en acier puis fit irruption dans le camp, ayant le temps d'en décapiter un et d'en blesser un autre avant que le reste de l'équipe ne puisse se saisir des armes. Il avait un meilleur jeu de jambes, de meilleurs réflexes et surtout, beaucoup plus d'expériences que ces minables qu'il extermina en moins d'une heure. Il essuya son visage du sang le maculant puis récupéra le coffre où ils avaient l'argent de la mine, rapportant celui-ci en guise de preuve de la réussite de sa quête. L'ancien le remercia et lui remit la somme de 120 couronnes.

\- Et concernant le troll?

\- Vous dites qu'il est coopératif alors avec les gars, on va essayer de travailler avec. On pourra lui demander de nous protéger.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Bon vent.

\- Bonne chance sur la Voie.

Il remonta sur Gilbird et retourna jusqu'au temple de Freya. Il avait entendu des prêtresses discuter avec terreur d'un monstre errant dans leur jardin sacré. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle mission pour lui. Il songea un instant à Alice, comment allait-elle? Il ne devrait pas s'attarder sur elle. Peut-être trouverait-il une putain à son goût dans l'une des tavernes avant de retourner à Kaer Trolde. Pour le moment, il devait penser à gagner sa vie. Être sorceleur ne donnait pas le luxe de vivre dans le confort.

Après avoir chassé le loup-garou de Hindar, le jardin sacré, Gilbert retourna au temple pour toucher sa récompense mais aussi se faire rafistoler. La vieille prêtresse accepta que les jeunes s'en chargent, les surveillant tout de même. Qu'elle se rassure, il ne comptait pas les culbuter. Ou du moins, il ne le ferait pas dans le temple si l'une d'elle le lui proposait. La vieille, tout en étant occupé à tresser des couronnes de fleurs, s'adressa à lui alors qu'une fille rousse lui recousait l'épaule. Une cicatrice de plus.

\- Vous devriez aller voir le Jarl pour obtenir une faveur. Vous avez aidé le temple.

\- J'ai déjà ma récompense.

\- Eh bien, au moins pour qu'il vous trouve un navire de retour. Ou un autre travail à effectuer.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Le Jarl est en mer. Sa fille gère en attendant.

Gilbert ne dit rien, si la gamine gérait c'était qu'elle avait fait ses preuves.

\- Dame Blenda vous trouvera sans doute quelque chose à faire.

Il hocha la tête. Quand il fut rafistoler, il renfila son armure et remonta sur le dos de Gilbird pour se rendre là où lui avait dit la vieille. Celle-ci lui avait donné une lettre à remettre à la fameuse Dame.

Elle tournoyait, son ample manteau bleu suivant gracieusement son mouvement, d'un coup d'épée agile la tête du mannequin s'envola à travers la cour. Elle rengaina son arme, dégageant une longue tresse d'un blond pâle, piquetée de fleurs blanches. C'était le dernier mannequin de tout ceux installés et tous portaient des marques de blessures mortelles. Gilbert s'avança donc vers elle avant que deux gardes ne se postent en travers et qu'elle ne se retourne, le clouant sur place de son regard bleu clair. Il cligna bêtement des yeux. Elle était absolument superbe.

\- Dame Blenda n'aime pas qu'on la dérange pendant son entraînement quotidien.

\- J'ai terminé Olaf. Que l'étranger approche.

Ils se poussèrent et Gilbert s'approcha d'un pas, lui tendant la lettre. Elle l'a lu puis l'invita à la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Elle avait un visage admirablement sculpté mais elle dégageait une aura froide, sévère. Sans doute ce qu'il l'aidait à gouverner ces hommes impétueux en absence du véritable Jarl. Gilbert aimait les femmes fortes et il y en avait à foison à Skellige. Ils discutèrent longuement mais Blenda n'avait pas de travail à lui fournir, elle le remercia cependant d'avoir aidé des villageois et le temple de Freya. Pour cela, elle lui offrit des victuailles ainsi qu'un exemplaire d'un schéma d'armure de Skellige. Si l'envie prenait à Gilbert d'avoir une meilleure amure lui avait-elle dit. Il appréciait cependant assez celle qu'il portait au quotidien. Il prit tout de même le schéma, il pourrait toujours le revendre à un forgeron un jour. Il se contentait fort bien de l'armure qu'on lui avait jadis forgé à Kaer Morhen. Le soir venu, après le dîner vu qu'on lui avait offert l'hospitalité, il demanda à Blenda si elle voulait faire un duel contre lui.

\- A Skellige, un duel se paye. Quel sera le prix?

\- Avez-vous déjà passé une nuit avec un sorceleur?

\- Non.

\- J'aimerais ce prix si je gagne.

\- Et si je gagne?

\- Vous me ferez ce que vous voulez hormis me tuer.

\- Vendu.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de ne serait-ce s'être ébouriffé un cil. D'habitude les femmes étaient plus tatillonnes quand à donner leurs corps. Elle devait avoir sacrément confiance en elle. Tant mieux, ça rendrait les choses plus excitantes.

Le désigné Olaf était l'arbitre. Face à face, sans armures, ils se toisaient. Elle sortit son épée au signal tout comme lui. Elle possédait une très belle lame, fine mais robuste. Ouvragée, preuve qu'on y avait passé du temps. La sienne était incrustée de gemmes boostant ses signes mais il ne servirait pas de magie contre Blenda. C'était un duel loyal. Ils se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant gémir le métal. Se fixant les yeux dans les yeux, ils attaquaient, esquivaient et paraient en une danse incroyable. Elle était forte, rusée. Il adorait ça. Il fit un petit moulinet avec son arme, souriant à son adversaire. Elle resta de glace. Il se lança à nouveau contre elle et réussit à la déstabiliser pour de bon. Blenda empoigna son arme à s'en faire mal, laissant l'empreinte de ses ongles sur sa paume. Si elle lâchait son épée, elle perdait le duel. Gilbert attaqua et elle le para de justesse, forçant sur ses jambes pour ne pas faiblir de suite. Il souriait de plus en plus et elle commença à grimacer. Elle était plus agile que forgée en force brute. Si il jouait cette carte, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle exécuta un mouvement rapide lui permettant de se dégager mais il la prit à revers et elle fut de nouveau bloquée. Il souriait encore plus si c'était possible. Blenda chercha un point faible sans réellement en trouver, ses bras tremblaient et faiblissaient à vue d'œil, sa main tenant le plat de la lame pour retenir celle de Gilbert. Un genou à terre, elle était coincée.

\- Olaf, tu peux dire qui est le vainqueur?

\- Je... euh...

La blonde soupira puis hocha la tête. Gilbert releva son épée et aida la jeune femme à se relever.

\- Le sorceleur a gagné contre notre Dame, dit le soldat, quelque peu amer.

Le combat avait été rapide mais intense. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis des lustres! Il la félicita longuement et elle l'en remercia dignement. Une fois tout deux dans la chambre, il eut cependant quelques scrupules. Elle était jeune tout de même et peut-être n'avait-elle pas connu son premier homme. Blenda déposa son épée et le harnachement de cuir puis son manteau, restant en tunique et jupe ample. Bras croisés, elle le toisait.

-Vous savez, c'était juste un pari comme ça. Je ne vais pas vous obliger à vous allonger sur le lit.

\- J'ai donné ma parole.

\- J'aimerais autant que ça soit agréable pour vous.

Pour la première fois, elle rougit. Il trouva cela ravissant sur sa peau de lait. Il vit dans un coin la grande bassine de bois emplit d'eau chaude et il lui proposa un bain. Il se déshabilla le premier et entra dans l'eau. Elle le suivit, un peu plus réticente. Épaule contre épaule, elle pu cependant voir beaucoup de ses cicatrices. Il raconta alors l'histoire de quelques unes et elle se détendit grâce à sa voix, l'eau chaude et les flammèches des bougies dissipant la noirceur nocturne.

Elle était assise sur ses cuisses, il caressait ses hanches douces alors qu'elle découvrait sous ses doigts le relief de sa peau. Ils s'embrassaient longuement, de plus en plus passionnément. Blenda avait détaché ses cheveux, ne conservant que quelques fleurs près de son visage. Il descendit le sien afin de pouvoir embrasser et lécher son cou, la faisant soupirer. De ses mains il l'encouragea à bouger les hanches, la faisant doucement gémir alors que ses parties tendres commençaient à se frotter contre la droiture de l'homme. Il s'étendit sur le lit et la laissa mener son propre rythme contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, une main sur ses fesses et l'autre malaxant et titillant un sein pâle. Elle haletait contre ses lèvres et lui-même sentait le plaisir monter. Elle était vraiment sexy. La main poser sur son postérieur changea sa position et un doigt vint s'assurer qu'elle mouillait assez pour que la suite se passe sans accroc. Gilbert en profita pour la taquiner, la faisant se tortiller contre lui et soupirer contre son oreille. Prit d'une envie subite il la retourna sur le lit et maintint ses jambes écartées en plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Gil...Gilbert?

Il lui sourit puis se pencha entre elles. Blenda cacha son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle sentait sa bouche se poser sur ses lèvres intimes. Armé de coups de langue habiles, elle devint vite gémissante sous son traitement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il adorait faire flancher les femmes sous le plaisir. Peu lui importait les préceptes disant qu'on ne devait baiser que pour la reproduction. De un, il était stérile et de deux, qu'il soit damné si il n'aimait pas voir l'extase sur le visage d'une femme. Il remonta ensuite pour l'embrasser et elle l'enlaça, passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Leurs corps s'unirent peu à peu, leurs lèvres restant soudées alors que leurs hanches commençaient à bouger ensemble.

Lorsque Gilbert ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Blenda était déjà en train de se rhabiller, il profita néanmoins de la vue.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se retourna et lui octroya un sourire amusé, tout en continuant à se vêtir.

\- Bonjour sorceleur.

\- Déjà hors du lit?

\- Le pays ne se gouverne pas tout seul. Et tu as de la route à faire.

Il sourit à son tour puis se leva afin de se préparer. Une fois tout deux prêts, il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Pour un homme, tu t'es pas trop mal débrouiller.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu préfères les femmes?

Elle haussa les épaules puis passa devant lui, sortant de la chambre. Elle l'entendit rire depuis le couloir et esquissa un sourire. Il serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir touché. Ils ne se croisèrent pas avant son départ mais ça ne mina pas Gilbert. Il garderait un excellent souvenir de son voyage sur l'île de Hindersfjall. Tout en faisant route avec Gilbird jusqu'au port le plus proche, il songea à la sorcière. Peut-être que grâce à son amie druide, elle aurait trouvé une nouvelle piste concernant la princesse de Cintra.

Lovise avait préparé une décoction, secret des druides de Skellige, et l'avait fait boire à Alice tout en faisant brûler des herbes particulières près du lit où elle s'était allongée. Elle resta à ses cotés pour la surveiller. Ce genre de potion permettait de faire des rêves conscients en quelques sortes, exploitant par magie un lien que le dormeur avait avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour en avoir une vision. C'était différent de l'oniromancie mais ça pouvait s'en rapprocher. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour préparer cette décoction et elle espérait fortement que ça aiderait Alice à retrouver Lily. Au moins une piste, un indice.

 _L'air était froid. Elle distinguait un ciel nuageux et des choses dans le ciel, des monstres... L'un d'eux fit un piqué vers la jeune femme qui lui asséna un coup d'épée. Lily. Et une sirène. Un homme lui attrape le bras, il a des yeux violets, des cheveux sombres, des oreilles pointues. Les sirènes hurlent. Les nuages sont opaques et il neige. Ce n'est pas une neige naturelle... Des bruits de sabots. Une armure noire et un bateau volant. L'elfe crie quelque chose, Lily disparaît. Les cavaliers la poursuivent._

\- AAAHHHH !

Lovise bondit et attrape Alice par les épaules, la plaquant sur le matelas alors qu'elle hurle et se débat.

\- Alice! Alice!

L'appelée s'arrête, à bout de souffle. Elle a les yeux écarquillés tel un cheval effrayé et elle est pâle comme la mort. Elle s'agrippe aux bras de Lovise, assez pour lui en faire des bleus.

\- Lily! J'ai vu... Lily, elle est là!

\- Quoi? Où?

\- Skellige. Quelque part où il y a énormément de sirènes et...

Elle commença à flancher, des milliers de lucioles voltigeant devant ses yeux papillonnant. Le contrecoup magique la faisait faiblir, elle allait bientôt s'évanouir mais elle devait le dire. Elle risquait d'oublier.

\- Un elfe... Lily, il a les yeux violets, des cheveux sombres...

\- D'accord et quoi d'autre?

\- Je... Un bateau dans le ciel, des cavaliers...

\- Ils avaient des armoiries? Quelque chose? Alice!

\- ...Noire, une armure noire... La neige, le froid... pas normal...

A bout de forces, la magicienne finit par s'évanouir pour de bon. La druide la reposa correctement sur le lit, son cœur battant fort contre ses côtes. Des cavaliers en armure noires, un bateau volant et de la neige magique. C'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Jusque là, elle pensait que c'était des racontars, des contes faisant peur aux enfants. Elle se leva et couru à la bibliothèque pour trouver tous les livres qu'elle possédait sur le sujet. Elle bouscula Matthias au passage qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute une armure décorative.

\- Lovise?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Matthias le temps presse!

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Elle arrive et nous ne sommes pas préparés!

\- Mais qui?!

Elle le regarda alors, ses yeux violets agrandis par la peur. Il craignit le pire car sa femme n'était d'ordinaire pas sujette à la panique.

\- La Chasse Sauvage.

* * *

Blenda: Fem!Sweden


	4. La lampe magique

Voilà la suite! ^^

* * *

Alors qu'il était en pleine mer, un oiseau vint à lui pour apporter un message. Il reconnu Turul, le faucon de Elizabeta. Gilbert lu le parchemin, elle lui demandait d'aller à Novigrad pour y récupérer une chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui indiqua également de demander à Alice de lui ouvrir un portail afin qu'il n'ait pas besoin de refaire tout le voyage. Il n'aimait pas les portails, c'était dangereux et ça pouvait vite finir en drame. Il soupira mais fort bien, puisqu'il devait aller chercher cette chose, il irait. Elle aurait donc deux récompenses à lui donner! Quoiqu'il n'exigeait pas réellement de paiement de sa part. Il n'était pas une pince à ce point.

Arrivé à Kaer Trolde, il songea que l'agitation des guerriers sous le commandement de Matthias n'était pas franchement de bonne augure. On le conduisit néanmoins jusqu'au chef des lieux. Vêtu comme à son habitude de rouge, de cuir brun et de fourrure noire, il abordait un air extrêmement sérieux. Il esquissa tout de même un petit sourire pour son ami.

\- Alors cette quête?

\- Aucuns soucis. Contrairement à ici, il semblerait.

\- Disons que ma femme nous a mit en garde.

\- Contre quoi?

\- La Chasse Sauvage.

Gilbert resta de marbre. Il connaissait la Chasse, bien trop à son goût. Voyant qu'il avait une réaction différente de ce qu'on pouvait espérer, le Jarl le conduisit jusqu'aux deux femmes qui étudiaient d'arrache-pied dans la tour. Quand il franchit le seuil, Lovise quitta la pièce. Elle allait profiter de ce répit imposé pour aller voir son petit Emil. Alice soupira fortement, se frottant les yeux. Elle tira de sa sacoche une petite fiole qu'elle but. A l'odeur, il devina que c'était un fortifiant. Visiblement, elle était au bout du rouleau.

\- J'étais revenu pour te demander de m'ouvrir un portail pour Novigrad. Cela étant, on attend la visite des Aén Elle?

\- Ce n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade.

\- Je ne ris pas. J'ai vu la Chasse et j'y ai survécu.

Cette phrase piqua l'intérêt de la magicienne. Elle se leva et s'étira puis proposa à Gilbert de marcher tout en discutant. Rester enfermée dans cette tour n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs. Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un énième corridor, par les Dieux cette forteresse faisait quelle taille exactement, Alice fini par s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre ornée de vitraux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la Chasse Sauvage?

\- La Chasse Sauvage est une horde de spectres qui sillonne le ciel pendant l'orage pour annoncer un désastre. L'apparition de la Chasse Sauvage présage la guerre ou le malheur, exactement comme le passage d'une comète. La Chasse Sauvage spectrale vient parfois hanter les cauchemars de ceux qui ont été maudits ou touchés par le destin.

\- Ce ne sont pas des spectres, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je le sais, ce sont des elfes. Des Aén Elle, ceux de l'autre monde.

\- Oui, en effet. C'est un cortèges de cavaliers venus d'un monde dominé par les elfes. Des cavaliers capables de voyager entre les différentes dimensions. Ceux qu'ont appelle les spectres ne sont que des émanations spirituelles de ces elfes guerriers. Il servent une race puissante et des individus encore plus puissants dont la connaissances en magie dépassent de loin celles des magiciens humains de notre monde.

\- On dirait que tu as apprit les livres par cœur. Je les ai lu bien avant toi fillette.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il haussa les épaules en vague signe d'excuses. Puisque ça semblait important pour elle de déblatérer son savoir, il pouvait bien faire l'effort de l'écouter.

\- Ce sont des elfes, pas des spectres. On peut donc les tuer.

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'on pouvait également anéantir des spectres, c'était son job.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront personnellement ici mais il faut que je sache si ils ont attrapé Lily.

\- La princesse?

\- Oui. Elle était sur une île avec beaucoup de sirènes et un elfe était à ses côtés, j'ignore son identité. Il faut que je me rende sur Undvik pour en savoir plus.

\- Très bien, envoie moi à Novigrad que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire et ensuite je t'aiderais.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre!

\- Écoute gamine, je sais que ça a de l'importance pour toi mais si la Chasse est déjà passée là bas, que tu cours ou non rien ne changera. Tout sera glacé sur place et crois moi que ça ne va pas fondre!

Pendant son discours, il s'était penché vers elle et avait violemment plaqué sa main contre le mur de pierres. Elle détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas l'éclat féroce dans les yeux félins de l'autre. Ces yeux jaunes ornés d'un losange noir au centre. Des yeux qu'on pouvait imaginer sur un prédateur. Il avait sans doute raison mais c'était sa seule piste concernant Lily depuis deux ans! Évidemment qu'elle était impatiente! Mais l'île de Undvik était grande...

\- Écoute, demande à Matthias une faveur de ta part pour ce Berwald, son territoire est proche de l'île. Si une glaciation soudaine est arrivée, il le saura. Maintenant ouvre ce portail que j'aille chercher cette foutue lampe magique planquée dans le fief du Feu Éternel!

Alice se redressa et le repoussa sèchement, le dardant du regard. Il avait raison et ça l'agaçait mais plus que ça, il ne cessait de la traiter comme une gamine! Elle pointa son index vers lui et lui enfonça dans le torse, enfin autant que possible vu qu'il portait son armure de cuir et de mailles.

\- J'ai demandé cette foutue lampe comme tu dis car elle permet de voir les fantômes et d'entendre ce qu'ils ont dit avant leur mort! Si Undvik a été ravagée par la Chasse, cette lampe m'est indispensable! Oui je vais t'ouvrir ce portail et mieux, je viens avec toi!

\- C'est hors de question gamine!

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine!

\- Hey vous deux, ça suffit!

Ils se tournèrent d'un geste particulièrement synchronisé vers Matthias. Ce dernier les cherchait mais sa quête ne dura pas longtemps vu qu'ils hurlaient comme des sagouins. Ces deux là, autant essayer de mélanger de l'huile et de l'eau. Ils discutèrent tous trois un moment puis le Jarl accepta de parler avec son collègue du sud de l'île de Ard Skellig. Et malgré les protestations de Gilbert, la magicienne ouvrit le portail et s'y engouffra, le sorceleur la suivant en maugréant contre ces foutues sorcières jamais raisonnables.

\- Non! Non pitié! Bonnes gens aidez moi! Ahhh! AAAAHHHHH!

L'odeur de la chair brûlée se propagea sur la place du Hiérarque alors que le nain ligoté au poteau était en train de brûler vif devant la population de Novigrad.

Gilbert resta immobile, vers le bord externe du demi-cercle que formait la foule compacte. Il y avait à coté de ce bûcher, deux autres poteaux. Ils avaient du servir peu avant, vu les traces de feu et le tas de cendres au pied. Derrière lui, dissimulée sous une capuche noire, Alice n'en menait pas large. On lui avait raconté les crimes et châtiments de la ville mais elle n'y avait jamais assistée. La plupart des mages et magiciennes s'étant échappés, ils s'en prenaient désormais aux non-humains. D'après les dires, ce nain aurait refusé de laisser les gardes du Temple saisir ses biens et de fait, il faisait preuve de rébellion et sa mort ne serait qu'un exemple de plus pour ces fichus Scoia'tels. D'ailleurs, il fallait être plus féroce avec eux aussi et buter tous ces putains d'elfes à queue d'écureuils. Oui, dit ainsi. Le duo s'éloigna en même temps que le reste de la foule afin de rester discret, ils avaient rendez-vous avec un ami de Gilbert dans un ancien bordel reconverti en théâtre, Le Thym et Romarin. Là bas, ils pourraient réfléchir à comment cambrioler le Feu Éternel, puisque c'était eux qui avaient confisqué ladite lampe magique à l'un des mages qu'ils avaient exécuté. Elizabeta avait fuit à ce moment là, ne pouvant récupérer cet objet de grande importance. Quand Alice n'en aurait plus besoin, elle la donnera à Eli en remerciements même si franchement, elle lui devait bien ça. La jeune femme se retourna pourtant, regardant cette viande carbonisée collée au bois noirci, l'épaisse fumée montant aux cieux. Elle resserra sa cape sur elle puis emboîta le pas du sorceleur. Qu'ils aillent tous pourrir aux tréfonds des Enfers.

Un homme joyeux les accueillit dès qu'il reconnu Gilbert, il avait de beaux cheveux bruns et des yeux verts saisissant. Il tenait à la main un luth et était aussi bien habillé qu'un courtisan.

\- Bienvenu au Caméléon, Gilbert!

\- C'est pas le Thym et Romarin?

\- Ce n'est plus un bordel, j'en ai fait un cabaret théâtre je te l'ai dit! Ici c'est l'antre de la culture, de la chanson, de la joie!

Le sorceleur se pencha pour admirer derrière l'épaule de l'autre une belle femme à la peau bronzée danser de manière très sensuelle sur scène.

\- J'adore ton sens de la culture.

Le barde allait répliquer mais la dame à la capuche toussota suffisamment fort pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Gilbert lui fit un signe de tête et ils montèrent alors à l'étage afin de se cloître dans une chambre réservée pour eux. La suite Rubis était la meilleure de l'établissement. Gilbert reconnaissait là le goût de son ami pour la couleur rouge et ses déclinaisons. L'endroit ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une boîte à bijoux. Alice laissa tomber sa capuche et aussitôt, son ami se pâma devant elle, louant aux Dieux sa beauté sans pareille.

\- Antonio, on n'est pas venus pour que tu contes fleurette à la magicienne.

\- C'est vrai, désolé. Mais une telle beauté ne peut être ignorée.

La beauté en question se contenta du silence, observant les lieux puis l'individu en face d'eux. Le sorceleur était entouré de gens variés visiblement. Il lui avait dit être également ami avec Francis Bonnefoy, l'espoir de la Temeria. L'une des plus puissantes magiciennes encore en vie, un rebelle témérien, un barde, un Jarl... Être un sorceleur devait sûrement ouvrir des portes. Et il avait sans doute encore d'autres connaissances intéressantes.

\- ...ce...

Elle cligna des yeux et la jeune femme reprit ses esprits.

\- Alice!

\- Inutile de crier.

\- Tu semblais ailleurs.

\- Juste un moment de fatigue. Qu'est-ce que ce barde peut nous apprendre?

\- Comment entrer dans le repère des gardes du Temple.

\- Oui, j'ai un plan. J'ai beaucoup de relations.

Et quand Antonio disait «plan» c'était littéralement. Il déplia un rouleau où était tracé les lignes des murs de la garnison sacrée. Ils se penchèrent sur la carte et Antonio désigna un endroit du doigt. Les objets confisqués en général étaient mis au sous-sol mais ceux importants étaient dans le bureau du chef: Alfred F. Jones. Était-il un fanatique du Feu Éternel ou simplement un bon soldat, très dévoué à son travail, personne ne le savait vraiment. Il était d'un naturel souriant, ce qui était assez flippant. Pour le faire sortir de son bureau, il faudrait lui donner un met de choix. Alice soupira.

\- Très bien, je serais l'appât.

\- Tu es magicienne mais qu'as-tu qui pourrais l'intéresser de plus?

\- Les informations sur l'héritière de Cintra. Les rumeurs courent depuis Nilfgaard, les hauts placés doivent avoir des doutes.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Récupère cette lampe Gilbert et nous pourrons aller la chercher.

\- C'est moi qui amènerais la fille, lança le barde. Ils m'ont déjà interrogé à cause des deux filles qui logent ici.

\- Des filles?

\- Des beautés venues tout droit de la Zerricanie.

Gilbert haussa un sourcil. Les femmes de ce pays chaud, vénérant des dragons, étaient des guerrières tatouées et renommées pour leurs prouesses au sabre. Qu'est-ce que Antonio foutait avec ce genre de gonzesses, franchement, il se le demandait! Mais cette question attendrait, il y avait plus urgent à faire. Comme récupérer une lampe magique servant à faire la causette avec des spectres. Un sorceleur papotant avec un fantôme au lieu de l'occire, on aura tout vu.

Berwald contemplait sa femme alors qu'elle s'exerçait à son talent: le tir à l'arc. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis des années, l'ayant repéré pendant une partie de chasse mais il n'était pas un homme de mots et son visage austère ne l'aidait pas à se faire comprendre. Ses tentatives de séduction envers Taina s'étaient révélées un échec. Pendant un tournoi organisé où ils participèrent tous les deux, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se combattirent vaillamment. Avec un petit sourire, il porta la main à son épaule gauche, sachant qu'il gardait là, la cicatrice causée par la flèche qu'elle avait décoché. Il avait cependant été le vainqueur de ce duel. Elle était venue le voir plus tard afin de savoir si sa blessure guérissait correctement, elle avait apprit à le connaître puis l'aimer et ils s'étaient mariés. Une flèche siffla à son oreille, se plantant au cœur du lézard qui grimpait sur la poutre derrière lui. Il ne cilla pas, se contentant d'applaudir doucement alors que sa femme approchait. Elle avait tiré à cinquante mètres environ. Elle pouvait atteindre sa cible jusqu'à soixante-dix mètres quand la situation l'exigeait. Un prodige qu'il admirait.

\- L'autre Jarl va venir. Tâche de rester sage pour savoir ce qu'il veut.

\- Hm. C'est lui qui me cherche.

\- Ne sois pas si chiche! Vous êtes aussi têtus et sang-chaud que l'autre.

Le Jarl du sud de Ard Skellig se leva, montrant ainsi les trente-cinq centimètre de différence entre lui et sa femme. Du haut de son petit mètre cinquante, Taina avait pourtant l'entier respect des hommes et des femmes de leurs terres.

Il était assit sur son trône, sa femme debout près de lui. Elle ne portait pas une robe de cérémonie, simplement sa jupe aux couleurs bleues de son Jarl, une protection de cuir et un châle matelassé violet. Une tenue somme toute modeste. Pour ce qui était du mari, Matthias savait qu'il portait une tenue similaire à la sienne pour les grandes lignes. Il était seulement accompagné d'une poignée de guerriers, sa femme étant restée en arrière pour le petit mais surtout pour gérer le domaine en son absence. Berwald se leva et vint à sa rencontre, il lui tendit la main et Matthias la lui prit, les deux Jarls s'offrant alors une accolade. Ils passèrent ensuite dans une pièce plus privée et Matthias lui expliqua alors sa requête, celle-ci fut suivie d'un silence de plomb.

Gilbert arpentait les égouts de Novigrad après avoir bu un antidote au poison dégagé par les moisissures de l'endroit. Une potion de Chat l'aidait à voir dans le noir, lui permettant de rester sur ses gardes, prêt à dégainer à tout moment. Des noyeurs vivaient dans le coin. Après tout, quoi de surprenant? De l'eau croupie et des cadavres ou des imprudents à dévorer, un paradis pour ces saletés aquatiques. Mais il se pouvait aussi que des humains traînent dans le coin, des galeux sans autre abris ou des bandits venus cacher ici leur butin à l'abri des regards. D'après le plan que Antonio avait dégoté, en prenant les égouts il pouvait débarquer dans la salle de bain du sergent, étant le seul à disposer de ces commodités. Les soldats devaient se rendre à la rivière ou aux bains publics pour se décrasser. Pour le coup, ces commodités étaient commodes pour lui. Il suivit le chemin avec attention, ayant mémorisé le chemin à suivre. Il ne devait surtout pas se perdre. Alice risquait d'être entravée par des menottes de diméritium et elle ne pourrait pas leur ouvrir un portail pour qu'ils s'évadent. Il ne connaissait pas cette foutue princesse de Cintra mais elle avait intérêt à valoir le coup vu tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle!

Berwald indiqua un endroit sur une carte, expliquant que certains de ses navires commerciaux étaient revenus avec des rumeurs. Un village de pêcheurs aurait été la victime du Froid Blanc et des chiens de glace étaient apparus. Peut-être des géants aussi, les témoignages étaient flous. Certains se contredisaient sur les monstres aperçus mais tous se rejoignaient sur un point: le village était gelé.

\- Tu comptes envoyer des hommes là bas? Le Jarl n'appréciera sans doute pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis sur une piste, je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Pas un exploit héroïque?

\- Notre peuple est fier et courageux, nous honorons ceux qui réussissent les exploits. Cependant, aider ma femme et mes amis me semble plus important qu'un exploit guerrier.

Berwald ne dit rien mais il comprit que Matthias avait beaucoup mûrit depuis son mariage, être père l'avait rendu davantage responsable.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide là bas, je te la donnerais.

Matthias se redressa, fixant de ses yeux bleu ciel ceux d'un bleu océan de l'autre. Face à face ils se toisèrent mais plus comme des ennemis ni mêmes comme des rivaux. Ils s'évaluaient en tant qu'alliés et peut-être un jour, comme des amis. Taina croisa les bras et jeta un œil à la carte. Qui aurait pu se planquer dans ce petit village pour ainsi attirer les foudres des Dieux sur ces pauvres gens?

Alfred était affalé derrière son bureau, admirant une babiole magique de valeur, selon les experts à leur service. C'était une lanterne ancienne, ouvragée mais elle ne semblait pas avoir grand chose de particulier. On frappa à sa porte et un garde se présenta à lui pour lui apprendre qu'un barde lui avait ramené une sorcière. Il ordonna de faire entrer les deux individus. Elle était blonde et fort jolie mais elle ne faisait pas partie de celles dont il avait les portraits. Sans doute n'était-elle pas assez puissante pour être considérée comme menaçante. Il reconnu l'homme à ses cotés.

\- Maître Antonio, vous faites la chasse aux sorcières au lieu de composer des balades?

\- Non, elle a dit qu'elle voulait vous voir.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai des informations importantes. Messieurs, cessez de parler comme si je n'étais qu'un objet sous votre nez.

Le sergent se leva, il était plus grand que Gilbert mais pas tant que ça. Antonio était cependant plus fin de carrure que les deux autres par comparaison. Alfred croisa les bras et darda ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Quelles informations une sorcière va-t-elle me vendre pour ne pas finir brûlée sur un bûcher?

\- Je suis l'ancienne dame de compagnie de la princesse héritière de Cintra.

\- C'était un beau pays. La royauté de Cintra est morte, père, mère, fils et fille.

\- Non, pas la fille. Nilfgaard essaye de me mettre la main dessus car ils savent que j'ai des informations sur elle.

L'agent du Feu Éternel prit un air intéressé mais il prit garde à congédier Antonio, lui lançant une petite bourse d'or. La mort dans l'âme, le barde quitta la pièce. Dehors l'attendait ses deux guerrières zericanienes mais aussi fortes soient-elles, elles ne pourraient pas mettre à sac cet endroit grouillant de soldats du Temple et de chasseurs de sorcières.

Gilbert pestait, il était couvert de boue et de sang de noyeurs. Et les égouts de Novigrad empestaient la merde! C'était certes normal mais vu l'odeur et les crasses, il ne serait même pas étonné d'y trouver un immonde zeugle. Les saloperies étaient le parfait exemple de monstre adapté aux installations des humains. Ces créatures se nourrissant de la fange et des déchets urbains et n'ayant donc pas besoin de chasser pour survivre. Ils grandissaient naturellement et devenaient progressivement dangereux pour la population. Il avait dû en chasser un dans les égouts de Wyzima, capitale de l'ancienne Temeria. Quel souvenir mémorable que de tuer un monstre ressemblant à une pomme de terre mutante ornée de dents et de tentacules! Tout à ses pensées, il fini néanmoins par atteindre l'échelle reliant la salle de bain du sergent aux souterrains. Il y monta donc, débouchant par une trappe quelque part à l'intérieur d'une immense baignoire. Une sorte de sortie de secours sans doute. Il s'extirpa et sortit son épée d'acier, entendant des voix provenir de plus loin. Il sortit prudemment pour traverser la chambre, arrivant près de la porte du bureau, à travers, il entendit Alice parler de ses relations avec Erika Tutsia Élise Eva, princesse héritière de Cintra. Le sergent semblait passionné par ses dires. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de recourir à la violence si Alice le maintenait occupé assez longtemps. En effet, la lampe était posée sur le bureau et Alfred était appuyé contre celui-ci, lui tournant le dos. Gilbert rengaina discrètement son épée et s'avança à pas de loup tout en ouvrant la porte. Alice le vit mais sa voix resta constante et son visage neutre. Le sorceleur tendit la main vers la lampe mais, trahit par une ombre, Alfred se retourna brutalement. Prit de court, le sorceleur eut tout juste le temps de lui lancer le signe de Axii.

\- Tu ne m'as pas vu prendre cette lampe et tu as laissé Alice partir. C'est comprit ?

\- Je... Euh oui. Quelle lampe?

Profitant de la situation, Gilbert attrapa à la fois la lampe et la magicienne les faisant quitter la pièce par la fenêtre de la chambre, ils grimpèrent sur le toit et une fois là haut, elle rouvrit un portail.

\- Partons pour Skellige.

\- Nous devons remercier Antonio.

\- Nous lui enverrons une lettre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle les téléporta tout les deux. Cela n'empêcha pas Gilbert de hurler.

Courir, encore courir. Sortir son épée, se battre, sentir le sang couler. Le sien, celui des autres. Si seulement le sien n'était pas spécial, elle aurait pu vivre sa vie comme elle le voulait après la tragédie. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Maudit soit le Sang Ancien!

\- Cesse de te laisser distraire, Lilïau.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard quelque peu courroucé mais se résolu à son avis. Ses mains étaient serrées sur la bride du cheval. Que les prophéties et le destin aillent se faire foutre. Elle avait l'impression que son elle, bien éduquée, polie et adorable appartenait à une autre dimension. La vie lui avait tout arraché. Ses parents, son frère, son pays. Et cet elfe venu la chercher pour qu'elle contrôle son pouvoir et accomplisse son destin.

\- Je ne pourrais pas toujours fuir Roderich.

L'elfe hocha la tête.

\- Je le sais. Mais pour l'instant, il faut le faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même avant de t'enfuir, Lilïau. « _Voici venir le temps de la hache et de l'épée. Voici venir le temps de la folie et du mépris.»_

\- J'ai aussi parlé de Gwynnbleid. Je dois trouver ce loup blanc...

Elle fit accélérer sa jument et il la regarda. La jeune fille qui portait autrefois deux longues nattes blondes et des robes fleuries avaient désormais des cheveux courts et un chemisier taché de sang.

\- Pardonne-moi Vash, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à la protéger... Pas contre eux, pas tout seul...

Elle se retourna pour l'observer et il calqua son allure à la sienne. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner alors qu'ils venaient de réussir à semer la Chasse. Du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

Taina: Fem!Finland

Lilïau: fleurs de lys

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Et ça y'est, Gilou et Alice sont passés du "vous" au "tu" haha ^^


	5. La Chasse Sauvage

La prochaine fois, nous parlerons entre autres du second grand ennemi de cette saga ^^

* * *

Le bateau ne pouvait pas accoster, la mer étant gelée en approchant du port. Gilbert, suivit d'Alice et quelques hommes de Matthias, s'avancèrent sur la glace jusqu'à atteindre le ponton en bois. Ils se hissèrent sur la terre congelée. Le village était entièrement recouvert de gel et de neige. Gilbert sortit sa lame d'argent, son souffle créant un nuage de vapeur à chaque respiration. Ses sens sur-développés étaient en alerte constante. Alice resserra son manteau de fourrure sur elle, regardant partout. L'endroit semblait désert. Le sorceleur s'avança dans les rues, ignorant les cadavres par terre. Vieux, jeunes, hommes, femmes, enfants. Animaux. La mort avait tout recouvert.

\- Gilbert...

\- Ils étaient là. Leur magie plane encore dans l'air.

\- Ils sont tous morts...

\- Oui. C'est ce que la Chasse fait quand elle passe.

La magicienne semblait perturbée par ce massacre de masse. Il se rappela alors qu'elle était vraiment jeune. Lui, il s'était habitué aux charniers.

\- Cherche des indices sur ta princesse. Je vais patrouiller dans les parages.

Deux hommes étaient partis en avant pour surveiller les alentours. Gilbert fouilla quelques maisons mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant concernant leur affaire. Il récupéra certaines choses pour lui, du comestible ou de l'argent. Qu'on le blâme de voler les morts mais c'était une vieille habitude. Les sorceleurs n'ont pas d'émotions alors pourquoi auraient-ils une éthique? Un cri le fit se redresser d'un coup et il partit au pas de course, son épée serrée en main. Un garde était mort, l'autre se battait difficilement contre une énorme bête qui venait de surgir d'un portail magique encore actif. Les chiens de glace étaient là, se jetant sur le pauvre homme. Gilbert se jeta à son tour dans la bataille assénant des coups d'épée aux bestiaux qui se concentrèrent alors sur lui, laissant du répit à leur précédente victime. Tout en les esquivant autant que possible, il décrocha de sa ceinture une bombe au dimeritium et la balança dans le portail, elle explosa et celui-ci se referma. Au moins d'autres n'en sortiraient pas. L'un des chiens lui agrippa le bras, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair. Le sang coula mais le sorceleur ne s'arrêta pas, repoussant la bête d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il tournoya rapidement, tranchant la gorge de l'une des bêtes. Les deux autres étaient hérissées, faisant ressortir davantage leurs carapaces de glace mais aussi leurs crocs saillants. Il s'élança contre eux, les frappant aussi précisément qu'il le pouvait.

\- Gilbert, saute!

Sans réfléchir, il choppa le soldat et se jeta au sol, le plus loin possible avant qu'une boule de feu ne tombe sur les bêtes qui hurlèrent avant de mourir. Il vit à quelques mètres de là Alice, les bras en l'air. Visiblement, elle avait fait pleuvoir le feu sur eux. Elle se précipita ensuite vers eux, suivit du reste des guerriers. Ceux-ci s'occupèrent de leur camarade et elle examina le bras de Gilbert. Il était salement amoché. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. En effet, il sortit de sa poche en cuir une fiole qu'il avala cul sec, d'un contenu bleu pâle.

\- Qu'as-tu bu?

\- Potion d'Hirondelle.

Un élixir qui permettait une guérison et une cicatrisation plus rapide. Celle-ci n'avait pas d'effet notable, étant peu toxique. Si Gilbert avait bu une Tonnerre avant le combat, il serait entré dans une transe guerrière, ses muscles poussés à leur maximum au point d'en craquer les plus fragiles et la toxicité aurait rendu son visage bleu car on aurait vu ses veines à travers sa peau. Boire une Hirondelle ou une décoction de Miel Blanc aurait cependant contrer ce genre d'effets secondaires. Être sorceleur demandait de connaître ses potions et leurs effets sur le bout des doigts afin de ne pas s'empoisonner durablement, et mortellement, à terme.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de traces de Lily...

\- Continuons à explorer.

Gilbert se releva et entreprit de fouiller les alentours. Elle le suivit, à la fois inquiète de ses blessures et fébrile qu'il trouve une piste. Gwynnbleid devait montrer la voie non? Quasiment à la sortie du village, il ramassa un bout de tissu à terre. Noir, d'excellente qualité et brodé. Il l'observa un moment puis le renifla. Pas de parfum particulier. La déchirure était telle qu'il était facile de deviner que la cape dont le morceau provenait s'était accrochée dans le pic de cette barrière. Son propriétaire était passé à vive allure, à cheval sans doute. Il examina la broderie de nouveau, celle-ci semblait chatoyer de sa propre magie. Alice se pencha pour l'examiner et décela une forme de magie. Il acquiesça.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'enchantement sur des vêtements.

\- Où ça?

\- Tir ná Lia.

\- La capitale du monde des Aén Elle?

\- Je t'ai dit avoir croisé la Chasse.

Elle hocha la tête mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Gilbert était aller jusqu'à l'autre monde. Il lui indiqua cependant que les cavaliers ne portaient pas ce genre de choses, si cette personne était avec Lily alors c'était bel et bien un elfe mais pas l'un de la Chasse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas foncièrement hostile. Ils avancèrent encore un peu, arrivant sur la plage, jusqu'à Gilbert ne s'arrête et pose la main sur son médaillon.

\- Mon médaillon de sorceleur vibre. Il y a quelque chose de magique dans le coin.

\- Je l'ai senti aussi. Ce sont les résidus d'un portail.

\- Tu as dire avoir vu des sirènes, un elfe et ton amie disparaître. Pour ce qui est des sirènes, elles hurlent à quelques mètre de là. Mais l'elfe a sûrement ouvert ce passage et c'est pour ça que Lily a disparu.

\- Oui, ça fait du sens.

Puisqu'ils ne bougeaient pas, les sirènes restèrent au loin. Mi femme et mi poisson mais munies d'ailes. Elles étaient belles jusqu'au moment où elles vous tiraient dans l'eau pour vous dévorer jusqu'aux os.

\- Impossible de savoir où ils sont partis d'ici. Retournons au village pour interroger les morts avec ta lampe.

Il fit demi-tour et elle lui emboîta le pas, prenant cependant les devants au bout de quelques minutes. Elle en avait assez d'être constamment derrière lui, à fixer son dos. Elle avait survécu au massacre de son pays et à la traque de Nilfgaard. Elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais une fragile petite chose.

Novigrad, quartier général de Feu Éternel aussi appelé l'île du Temple. Un sergent rassemblait une troupe afin d'aller perquisitionner un cabaret. Alfred F. Jones n'avait pas apprécier qu'on se joue de lui. Il ne s'en rappelait pas mais ses hommes lui avaient certifié qu'une sorcière blonde avait été dans son bureau et qu'elle avait été amené par un artiste. Puisque celui-ci était déjà dans le collimateur de la brigade, raison de plus pour aller le secouer un peu.

La porte du cabaret claqua contre le mur et les soldats hurlèrent aux clients et danseuses de déguerpir illico presto. La cohue se forma au fur et à mesure que tout ce beau monde s'enfuyait sans demander son reste. Il ne resta plus que le propriétaire et ses deux gardes du corps. Il fit sonner quelques notes harmonieuses de son luth avant de sourire à ses invités surprises. A ses cotés, les deux jeunes femmes à la peau dorée et aux cheveux bruns avaient dégainé leurs sabres. Alfred s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Maître Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, je vous arrête pour trahison.

\- Qui aurait-je trahis et comment?

\- Le Feu Éternel en permettant à une sorcière de me voler et de s'enfuir.

\- Je vous ai livré la magicienne, vous m'avez payé et je suis parti. Vos hommes peuvent en attester.

Les deux femmes se mirent en position d'attaque, protégeant le barde. Celui-ci posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

\- Feli, Cat, calmez-vous.

\- Vous avez ramené ces filles de Zericanie. Pourquoi?

\- Elles m'ont sauvé là bas, on s'aime bien si vous voyez ce que je veux dire alors elles sont venues avec moi ici.

Elles le dardaient de leurs regards soulignés de noir. Elles semblaient frêles mais il connaissait la réputation des femmes de là bas. Elles pourraient éliminer la dizaine d'hommes qu'il avait à ses cotés.

\- Je veux seulement savoir qui était cette magicienne et ce qu'elle voulait chez moi.

\- Je ne sais pas son nom et elle voulait une lampe. J'étais contrains, je ne peut pas en dire plus. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, moins les intermédiaires ont d'informations et...

\- Plus sauf sera le commanditaire. J'espère pour toi que ce commanditaire n'est pas Nilfgaard.

\- Je n'ai pas de relations avec les Escadrons Noirs, Monsieur Jones. Mais peut-être devriez-vous creuser la piste.

\- Pourquoi?

\- La magicienne les crains.

Antonio essayait de manœuvrer suffisamment finement pour donner un os à ronger au sergent tout en évitant d'y laisser sa peau et de mettre en danger celle de Gilbert. Quelle difficile gymnastique que de survivre à la politique!

\- Vous devriez tenir en laisse vos filles, Antonio. Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas toujours de bonne humeur.

\- J'ignorais que vous l'étiez aujourd'hui.

\- Justement, je ne le suis pas.

Antonio fit un geste de la main et les dames rengainèrent leurs sabres, restant simplement à ses cotés.

\- Vous voyez? Je les tiens parfaitement.

\- Si jamais cette sorcière réapparaît et qu'elle vient vous voir, je vous conseille de me le dire. Autrement, je serais ravi de voir si les zericanienes peuvent aussi résister au feu. Ne sont-elles pas les filles des dragons?

L'interpellé ne dit rien, serrant les dents. Elles l'avaient sauvé, elles l'aimaient et il les aimait aussi. Elles avaient accepté avec un sourire qu'il les change de noms car n'arrivant pas à prononcer correctement les leurs. Jamais il ne laisserait Jones les faire rôtir. Celui-ci se pencha à son oreille.

\- Tes yeux te trahissent barde. Prend garde.

Il se redressa et fit demi-tour, gueulant à ses hommes de le suivre. Dès aujourd'hui, la chasse à la sorcière commençait.

La lampe était finement ciselée, sans motifs particuliers. Elle s'éclairait d'une lueur verte peu flatteuse et ne donnant pas vraiment confiance. Alice la tenait à bout de bras, la passant au dessus des cadavres. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien apprit. Les apparitions fantomatiques se contentaient de hurler de terreur et le sorceleur et la magicienne ne voyaient que leurs morts. Puis la lampe passa au dessus du corps de celui qui fut le druide local. Il apparu, une version de lui-même grisée et floutée. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une réminiscence, l'apparition n'avait aucune conscience d'être morte ni qu'elle était observée.

\- Les soldats de l'au-delà... Les cavaliers spectraux... Le Ragh nar Roog est proche, ils vont venir pour la bataille finale, sur un navire fait des ongles des morts... Que Freya nous aide, bonne Mère!

La glace commença à tomber du ciel et le druide ne pu se protéger bien longtemps, encaissant l'impact frontal d'un bloc de glace. Alice se tourna vers Gilbert, celui-ci semblait plongé en une profonde réflexion.

\- A quoi penses-tu?

\- Celui qui contrôle la glace, je savais son nom autrefois. C'est l'un des généraux du Roi.

\- Tu les as vraiment vu. Il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus.

\- Poursuivons plutôt sur la plage, c'est là que tu as vu ton amie. Dans le village, il n'y a que peur, mort et désolation.

Elle approuva, rebroussant chemin jusqu'à la plage jonchée des cadavres des pêcheurs. Les sirènes ne s'étaient pas approchées pour les dévorer. Elles sentaient la magie, une magie puant la mort. Sauvages mais pas stupides, dut-elle le reconnaître. Elle passa la lampe au dessus d'eux. Le vent avait soufflé en rafales violentes puis la mer s'était progressivement gelée. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre, un homme puis une femme. Ils passèrent à toute allure sur la plage, poursuivis par une horde de cavaliers noirs et des bêtes. Des monstres de glace féroces, ressemblant vaguement à des chiens difformes. L'homme crie quelque chose, un portail s'ouvre, la femme s'y engouffre. L'homme saute de son cheval et y disparaît à son tour. Le portail se referme alors que le cheval se fait dévorer par les monstres. L'un des hommes en armure noire et au motif squelettique fait un geste avec un bâton, un autre portail s'ouvre et l'armée s'y engouffre. Les pêcheurs meurent de froid pour les plus lointains, ceux trop proches servent de pitance aux bêtes avant qu'elles ne suivent leurs maîtres.

\- La Chasse Sauvage se sert d'hommes appelés des navigateurs. Ce sont eux qui font en sorte que les elfes voyagent entre les mondes sans se perdre.

\- Lily et son compagnon se sont enfuis avant eux. Ce navigateur peut-il tracer sa piste?

\- Peut-être si c'est un bon limier. Mais où qu'elle aille, la Chasse la suit. Quelque chose sur elle ou en elle doit servir d'indicateur.

\- Le Sang Ancien.

\- Probablement en effet. Le Roi se plaît à la Chasse, ce n'est pas lui qui gère les Aén Elle depuis la capitale, Tir ná Lia.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça?

\- Les loups sont d'excellents limiers, sorcière.

Elle soupira mais la lampe avait confirmé leurs soupçons. Lily et l'inconnu étaient bien ceux ayant ouvert ce portail pour s'enfuir. Le problème était de savoir où. Ils revinrent au village, repassant près de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le tissu.

\- La fille au ruban bleu, elle m'a ramené au village. J'étais perdue dans le bois et elle m'a ramené, Grand-mère. Elle voulait aider, pas apporter le malheur!

Alice s'arrêta, la lampe éclairant les restes d'une petite fille, couverte de neige. Et d'une vieille femme, la serrant dans ses bras maigres.

\- Tais-toi petite! Tais-toi ou ils nous entendront!

Le froid les avait tuées, comme les autres. Lily avait prévu de s'enfuir par le bois mais elle était revenue au village pour ramener à la maison cette gamine perdue. Elle avait voulu épargner le village en s'éloignant mais malheureusement, elle avait attiré la Chasse au cœur même de celui-ci, en voulant sauver une petite fille. Alice s'agenouilla, déblayant la neige la recouvrant. Une jolie petite fille blonde, avec des taches de rousseur. La magicienne sentit son cœur se serrer, au bord des larmes. Ici aussi, tout était mort. Ils étaient tous morts, comme à Cintra. Pourquoi sa pauvre Lily devait-elle être poursuivie par tous ces massacres?! Une main gantée de cuir se posa sur son épaule.

\- Il faut retourner sur le bateau. Les villages alentours vont s'organiser pour enterrer les morts.

Elle ne répondit pas, sa main restant posée sur la joue glaciale de l'enfant.

\- Alice. Ce n'est pas la faute de ton amie.

\- ... Non, c'est ce Sang maudit.

Elle se releva et épousseta ton manteau, ayant éteint la lampe. Réajustant sa toque sur ses cheveux, elle regarda le sorceleur droit dans les yeux.

\- Une fois au bateau, tu me diras tout ce que tu sais sur cette Chasse, son Roi et tout le reste. Je veux des réponses Gilbert.

\- Je t'aide parce que je le veux bien. Je ne suis pas lié à cette affaire je te rappelle.

\- Tu l'es. Elle t'a cité dans la prophétie «Gwynnbleid»

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait d'une quelconque prophétie dans laquelle il était cité. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à faire de la rétention d'informations.

\- Si tu me dis ce que tu insinues par là, je te dirais ce que je sais.

Après un moment de silence, elle hocha la tête. Ils rassemblèrent les hommes puis repartirent sur le navire. Autant retourner à Kaer Trolde pour le moment. Alice devait absolument en savoir plus sur l'ennemi et de plus, sur cet elfe suivant Lily.

Francis Bonnefoy était venu jusqu'à Novigrad, ayant rendez-vous avec un ancien espion devenu banquier dans la grosse ville. Ce dernier était auparavant un agent au compte de la Rédanie et en vérité, il avait peur de ce qu'était devenu son pays. Et il ne serait pas contre se débarrasser du tyran qui faisait régner la peur dans les Royaumes du Nord. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Dissimulé sous sa capuche noire, il se faufila par le passage secret indiqué par son allié, le faisant apparaître dans l'une des arrière-salles de la banque. Abel sortit de l'ombre tout en tirant sur sa pipe. Francis fit tomber sa capuche, lui souriant.

\- Salut Abel. C'est bizarre de se voir sans champ de bataille.

\- Je ne suis plus espion mais tu es toujours soldat. Même plus «Espoir de la Temeria»

\- Ce sont eux qui m'ont attribué ce sobriquet, je ne le voulais pas.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es malgré tout?

\- Peut-être que oui. Parlons plutôt du Roi de la Rédanie.

Abel tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit, désignant l'autre à Francis. Celui-ci s'assit et se servit un verre de vin, le reniflant un moment avant de le boire. Il se méfiait du poison, ce que Abel comprenait, il ne s'en vexa pas. Au contraire, il prenait ça comme une preuve d'intelligence de la part de l'autre homme.

\- Le Roi est sur son bateau, accosté ici à Novigrad. Il est blindé de gardes, ça sera difficile de l'approcher.

\- Je vois. Mais si on l'appâte avec une chose qu'il veut, il sortira de son trou, statua le barbu.

\- Il veut la mort de Nilfgaard et des non-humains.

\- Et une sorcière. Une que tu connais très bien.

Il tira sur sa pipe, soufflant le nuage de fumée en direction du plafond. La magicienne de la cour de Rédanie, il la connaissait bien oui et pour cause, elle fut son amante. Son amour même. Petite, brune, portant un parfum de fleurs de cerisier.

\- Sakura s'est enfuie après que le fils ait tué le père pour prendre sa place. Il la voulait, pas en tant que conseillère mais en tant qu'épouse.

\- Faire brûler tous les mages en représailles est dur.

\- Cet homme est fou.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne lui fais pas confiance quand il me dit vouloir m'aider à sauver la Temeria. Il compte la sauver de la même façon que Kaedwen sans doute, en l'envahissant en traître!

\- Je ne veux pas l'exposer au danger. Il l'a martyrisé avant qu'elle ne fuit.

\- Il fut un temps où il n'était pas si cruel. Dans ce cas, que pourrions-nous lui présenter?

\- J'ai dit que je n'exposerais pas la vraie Sakura mais pas qu'il n'en rencontrerait pas une.

Francis s'appuya plus au fond de sa chaise et bu à nouveau du vin, incitant l'autre à exposer le fond de sa pensée. Abel lui sourit, ils allaient prendre le Roi Fou à son propre jeu. Lui qui voulait débarrasser le monde des non-humains en le purifiant par le feu, ils allaient lui régler son compte avec l'aide d'un Doppelgänger.

Ils étaient sur le pont arrière, écoutant le ressac des vagues se brisant sur la coque du bateau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme si il voyait autre chose dans la brume qui commençait à s'abattre sur les flots. Elle attendit, emmitouflée dans son manteau de fourrure, le vent claquant le bas de sa jupe contre ses bottes.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est un Pogrom?

\- Un massacre organisé.

\- Je suis mort pendant l'un d'eux. C'était en Lyrie, à Riv, je crois.

\- Tu me sembles bien vivant pour un mort.

\- Je le pense aussi.

Il lui raconta qu'un Pogrom s'était organisé afin de tuer des non-humains et lui en tant que sorceleur en faisait partie. C'était après que la Lyrie soit tombée sous Nilfgaard en 1262. Gilbert avait fait de son mieux pour protéger ceux devant l'être, la guerre de Riv avait été terrible, ceux s'en souvenant brûlaient encore de terreur. On le tua malgré tout et on jeta son cadavre sur une barque, qui fut emportée à la dérive.

\- On me retrouva cinq ans plus tard, au pied de Kaer Morhen. Le vieux Hendrich et Vlad, venu pour hiberner, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ignorais tout de ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- Tu étais avec la Chasse?

\- Oui, j'ai chevauché avec eux pendant ces cinq années.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je n'étais pas un elfe mais j'étais parvenu chez eux. Un guerrier fantastique selon eux alors ils m'ont enrôlé. Je ne savais plus rien de ma vie passée. L'île d'Avallach a beaucoup de pouvoir.

\- C'est un lieu de passage, on dit qu'elle peut relier les mondes.

\- Je te le confirme. Et je confirme aussi que la Dame du Lac est d'une beauté exquise. Et qu'elle aimerait que ses chevaliers soient moins ingénus avec elle.

Alice roula des yeux. Comme si elle avait besoin de savoir que la Dame du Lac subissait de la frustration sexuelle même en étant entourée d'hommes dévoués!

\- Je ne me suis pas enfuit de la Chasse, avant que tu ne me le demandes. Un elfe m'a renvoyé ici, il disait que je serais plus utile dans ce monde et que je devais sauver le futur. Que je devais montrer la Voie. Or la seule Voie que je connais est celle du sorceleur. J'ai pensé un temps que je devais prendre un apprenti et je l'ai fait. J'ai entraîné Lutz à devenir un sorceleur. Il était excellent.

\- Il était...?

\- Je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui faire subir l'épreuve des Herbes. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce gamin que j'avais élevé comme un frère se tordre de douleur alors que ses cellules se décomposaient en direct sous mes yeux afin d'y faire entrer les mutagènes.

\- Quel âge a-t-il maintenant?

\- Il doit avoir la vingtaine, un beau et fringant jeune homme.

\- On dit les sorceleurs sans cœur mais tu es très gentil Gilbert. Tu tentes de sauver les gens, tu m'aides, tu n'as pas transformer le garçon.

\- Malgré que tu te serves de moi à cause d'une prophétie.

\- « _Voici venir le temps de la hache et de l'épée. Voici venir le temps de la folie et du mépris. Gwynnbleid sera la clé de la Voie_ » Elle me tourne sans cesse dans la tête. Crois-moi si je le pouvais, je ne t'impliquerais pas. Mais Lily est trop chère à mon cœur pour que je n'utilise pas tout ce que j'ai à disposition pour la retrouver.

\- Je respecte ça.

Il se tourna dos à la mer, s'appuyant contre le rebord de bois. Alice le regardait simplement, ses yeux verts n'évitant jamais les siens. Il tendit la main, passant ses doigts le temps de quelques secondes dans les cheveux blonds, ayant été poussés dans sa direction par le vent fort. Elle ne dévia toujours pas. Sa main s'avança alors encore un peu, se posant sur sa joue. Sa peau était froide et rosie par le vent mais non moins douce sous sa paume. Il lui sourit et après un moment, elle lui sourit également.

\- Tu es très jolie.

\- C'est ce que ton ami barde semblait penser aussi.

A la mention d'Antonio, Gilbert se rembrunit et sa main glissa, revenant à ses cotés. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas d'ennuis par leur faute. Sentant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le mentionner, Alice se sentit moins à l'aise à son tour. Elle avait ruiné ce moment alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, rompant cet instant de confiance.

* * *

Feli et Cat: Fem!Italy et Fem!Romano

Abel: Netherlands

Sakura: Fem!Japan

Hendrich: Germania

Vlad: Romania

Lutz étant simplement Ludwig mais vous l'aviez deviné je pense ^^


	6. Têtes couronnées

Je rappelle que si vous voulez voir des illustrations de cette histoire, go mon compte DeviantArt, même pseudo. J'en fais une pour chaque chapitre !

 **Attention!** Pendant la partie du rêve de Gilbert je vous conseille d'écoutez "Silver for Monster - The Witcher"

* * *

Nilfgaard était à l'origine un ancien royaume très puissant situé loin au sud. Sa capitale était une ville du même nom, bâtie sur la rivière Alba. L'empire s'agrandit par la conquête et l'annexion des royaumes voisins. Le titre de "Nilfgaardien" ne pouvait être porté que par les habitants des rives de l'Alba. Une quantité importante de sang elfique coulait encore dans les veines de ce peuple. C'était en partie pour ça que les elfes rebelles, la Scoia'tel, les avait rejoint et pour les en remercier, Nilfgaard avait donné à celle devenue leur Reine, Dol Blathanna, la vallée des fleurs. Et leur empereur était un conquérant dans l'âme, un homme fort, fier et rusé comme un renard.

Sadiq Adnan.

Grand, musclé, brun et barbu. Pas le profil type d'un elfe certes mais celui d'un homme de pouvoir, ça oui. Il voulait savoir où était passée l'héritière de Cintra, non pas par magnanimité mais par pure politique. Si il l'épousait, cette petite péronnelle en fuite, il deviendrait alors légitime sur la partie sud des royaumes du Nord. Il serait alors empereur de Nilfgaard, roi de Cintra, prince de Brugge, duc de Sodden, héritier de Skellige, souverain d'Attre et d'Abb Yarra. Il fit tourner une pièce d'échiquier entre ses doigts avant de poser celle-ci, la Reine. Il entendit les double-portes s'ouvrir et il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

\- L'as-tu trouvé?

\- Non, Majesté.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, Héra! Trouve moi cette fille!

Il tapa du poing sur le plateau en ivoire mais la femme ne sursauta pas. Elle était sa magicienne, son oracle, son devin, peut importe le nom qu'on veuille lui donner. Habillée de blanc malgré que la couleur de la cour royale soit le noir, elle n'avait de cesse de le défier. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait capturé pendant ses guerres et fait d'elle sa prisonnière. Elle ne pouvait fuir et elle le servait pour rester en vie, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle souhaitait lui rendre la tâche facile. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, tel une tempête vociférante, il la saisit par le bras, la secouant presque.

\- Trouve moi cette femme, Héra! Dépêche toi avant que je ne te fasse brûler vive comme ces barbares du Nord!

\- Tu m'as voulu pour mes pouvoirs, je trouve toujours ce que je cherche. Tue moi et tu ne l'auras peut-être jamais.

\- Cette gamine est recherchée par d'autres, mes espions me l'ont confirmé.

\- Par qui?

\- Une magicienne qui vivait avec elle et par une meute d'elfes.

Héra fronça les sourcils, quelque peu circonspecte.

\- Des elfes? Les Scoia'tels?

\- Non. Ceux dont nos ancêtres se sont séparés, les Aén Elle.

\- La Chasse Sauvage... Vous, Nilgaardiens, vous prétendez être descendants du sang elfique le plus puissant mais eux, ce sont les vrais. Penses-tu pouvoir les empêcher de la prendre, oh empereur?

Sa prise sur son bras se fit plus forte, à lui en faire des bleus, mais il finit par la relâcher, non pas sans une certaine brutalité. Héra trébucha mais réussit à ne pas s'effondrer par terre, encore moins devant lui. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont son pays s'était fait ravagé par les Escadrons Noirs. Attre était autrefois un duché du royaume nordique de Cintra, situé juste au sud de la capitale. Après la conquête de Cintra par les Nilfgaardiens, le duché devint une province de Nilfgaard. Malgré le fait qu'il était situé sur la mer, le climat y avait toujours été aride. Héra avait déjà aperçu la princesse de Cintra pendant des visites officielles, une frêle jeune fille, rien de transcendant. Elle se remit sur pieds puis s'inclina en une révérence parfaite avant de se retirer, retournant à ses appartements pour interroger les auspices.

Sadiq soupira, regardant son royaume s'étendre au pied de son château. Il voulait construire un empire, le plus grand que ce continent n'eut jamais connu. Pour cela, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait. Le seul grand ennemi à éliminer était la Rédanie et son roi fou. La Temeria était déjà à lui, comme les autres. Novigrad restait une grosse ville indépendante car elle était la place forte de l'argent et une guerre a besoin d'argent, ce qui en faisait un territoire plus ou moins neutre. Ses espions avaient cependant rapporté que le roi de Rédanie était planqué sur un navire à quai à Novigrad. Il serait de bon ton qu'il disparaisse mais il serait difficile de faire passer ça inaperçu. Il pouvait aussi attendre que les soit-disant alliés de celui-ci ne se rebellent contre lui et l'assassinent. Ce qui, au final, arrangerait les affaires de tout le monde.

Gilbert avait le sommeil agité, dans ses rêves, il voyait une scène par flashs lumineux, intenses et sonores. Une auberge somme toute commune. Des rires, des chants et de la danse. Une femme surtout, qui dansait, souriante et accompagnée d'un homme. La musique lui vrillait les tympans.

Ya la la la, iiiiehhhh eh! La la la ohhhh!

Ce genre de musique était sans réelles paroles, du bruit mélodique pour ainsi dire. Il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune fille ni celui qui l'accompagnait mais il avait l'impression que son cœur battait au rythme de ses pas. Chaque fois que son talon claquait le sol, il gémissait, gigotait. Quel était ce rêve? Cela semblait joyeux alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, si angoissé? Il chercha à s'éloigner, sa vision tanguait alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre la porte. Quelque chose l'incita à se retourner, l'homme le fixant de ses yeux violets, intenses, trop. Gilbert eut une forte impression de nausée.

\- Gwynnbleid. La croisée des chemins, au Pontar.

Gilbert se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement, ses pieds se dérobant sous lui. La femme dansait encore mais ces yeux d'améthystes le fixaient sans ciller.

\- Gwynnbleid. Fais vite!

Ce dernier cri le fit se relever en sursaut, tombant même de son lit. Quasiment plié en deux sur le plancher, les mains crispées sur son estomac. Il avait vraiment envie de dégueuler, c'était insupportable. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer à Kaer Trolde et le voilà avec une putain de vision lui ordonnant de se rendre quelque part sur le Pontar, le plus grand fleuve des royaumes du Nord. Il se releva péniblement en s'accrochant aux meubles et ouvrit un flacon de potion d'Hirondelle afin de se donner un coup de fouet. Il devait parler de sa vision à Alice, il savait que ça venait de l'elfe accompagnant la princesse disparue. Qui d'autre aurait eut l'idée de l'appeler par son petit surnom en Langue Ancienne?

Il entra dans la chambre mais il ne la vit pas. Se fiant à son parfum, il ouvrit la salle de bain. Un cri féminin lui vrilla la tête. Pitié, il se sentait bien assez mal comme ça! Ce foutu elfe venait de lui envahir le cerveau de force! Totalement nue, elle tentait de se cacher comme elle le pouvait. Toujours un peu à coté de la plaque, le sorceleur s'avança malgré tout vers elle. Alice lui hurla de dégager et au moment où il tendit la main, elle ouvrit un portail. Gilbert se sentit transporter brutalement avant de tomber dans le vide, plongeant tête la première dans la mer glaciale de Skellige. Cette folle de sorcière venait de le balancer à la mer depuis une bonne centaine de mètres de hauteur! La surprise passée, il força ses muscles traumatisés par le changement de température à bouger, nageant jusqu'à la surface. Des sirènes commençaient à lui tourner autour et il n'avait aucune arme. Dans sa tête, faisant au plus vite pour se sortir de là, il l'insultait de tous les noms qu'il pouvait trouver. Et en tant que client assidu des tavernes, la liste était longue. Très longue. Il fut finalement récupéré par des pêcheurs qui le ramenèrent au port, eux mêmes rentrant pour la nuit et de là, il revint au château, emmitouflé dans une cape de fourrure prêtée par l'un des hommes de Matthias rencontré en chemin.

En entrant dans sa propre chambre, elle était là. De colère il balança un vase par terre, la faisant sursauter au moment où celui-ci explosa.

\- Toi! hurla-t-il tout en la désignant d'un index accusateur. Toi, sorcière!

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai réagi sous l'impulsion de la peur et de la colère.

\- J'aurais pu crever avec tes conneries!

\- Gilbert je suis désolée, d'accord?!

\- Si ces saloperies de sirènes m'avaient bouffé, t'aurais jamais su que le crétin d'elfe qui accompagne ta foutue princesse est rentré dans ma tête!

\- Quoi? Sa voix était blanche, empreinte de stupeur.

Les joues rouges, le souffle fort et court, Gilbert était hors de lui. Néanmoins, il se força à se calmer, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil au coin du feu. Il mourrait de froid. Être sorceleur ne l'aidait malheureusement pas contre ce genre de choses. Il lança un signe d'Igni sur le feu afin qu'il brûle plus, grelottant. Se sentant coupable, Alice prit un linge et vint près de lui, commençant à lui sécher les cheveux en les frottant énergiquement, quoique gentiment. Un moment de silence passa, seulement interrompu par le craquement des bûches se faisant dévorer par le feu. Ces flammes brillaient dans ses yeux jaunes, leur conférant un éclat doré aussi superbe qu'effrayant.

\- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, ils sont trempés et glacés.

Gilbert se leva alors et laissa tomber la fourrure puis il délaça sa chemise blanche, la faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Comme elle l'avait deviné, son dos, son torse et ses bras étaient burinés de cicatrices en tous genres. Il enleva ses bottes puis lui tourna le dos quand il fit tomber le pantalon. Elle rougit à cette vue, bien qu'il ne soit pas le premier homme nu qu'elle vit. Il était juste... vraiment bien fait de sa personne. Une silhouette musclée mais tout en finesse, sculptée davantage en souplesse sans pour autant lui enlever sa robustesse. Elle s'approcha, essuyant son dos et ses bras avec le linge. Il lui lança un regard étrange qu'elle préféra ignorer. Ses joues étaient brûlantes d'embarras mais il lui semblait correct de s'occuper de lui après ce qui était arrivé. Elle resta néanmoins bloquée à ses hanches, n'osant pas aller plus bas. Gilbert prit la magicienne en pitié et saisit le linge pour finir de s'essuyer lui-même. Elle ne dit rien ni ne bougea, fascinée qu'elle était par les reflets dorés parcourant ce corps musclé, cette peau en creux et vallées. Là, en bas de son ventre elle sentit une sensation familière s'emparer d'elle. Alice ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'exciter. Quand elle les rouvrit, Gilbert avait de nouveau un pantalon. Loués soient les Dieux.

Après avoir commandé puis obtenu un repas chaud qu'ils mangèrent en tête à tête devant la cheminée dans un silence relatif, Gilbert lui raconta son rêve en détails. A son grand soulagement, Alice relia rapidement les éléments entre eux.

\- L'auberge de la Croisée des chemins. Elle se trouve au delta du Pontar, juste avant Novigrad. Tu as dû y passer non?

\- J'ai vu une auberge mais j'avais un laissé-passer alors je suis rentré directement dans la ville.

\- Je vois. Nous devons aller là bas.

\- Hors de question que je rentre à nouveau dans un portail, je te préviens.

\- Mais il a dit de faire vite!

\- Vas y si tu veux, je te rejoindrais par mes propres moyens.

Il vit qu'elle voulu protester mais elle eut le bon goût de se résigner.

Francis se rendit à l'endroit que lui avait désigné Abel, ce dernier sachant où dégoter un Doppler en ville malgré les garnisons du Feu Éternel. Sa tunique bleue décorée de fleurs de lys blanches n'était pas des plus discrètes mais il avait dissimulée celle-ci sous une cape noire à capuche. Beaucoup de gens à Novigrad se baladaient ainsi, ça l'aidait bien à se fondre dans la masse. Ouvrant une porte cachée, il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, frappa à la porte et donna le mot de passe indiqué par Abel. On lui ouvrit et le soldat se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme très charmant.

\- Je m'appelle Matthew. Je suis le Doppler.

\- Tu es bien confiant pour dire aussi ouvertement que tu es un Doppelgänger.

\- Je peux t'éliminer si il le faut.

Francis sourit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui désigna. Ils discutèrent afin de savoir ce que l'un et l'autre savait de l'affaire pour en venir au point crucial: allait-il oui ou non, aider à libérer la Rédanie et par la même, la Temeria?

\- C'est très dangereux et je n'y gagne rien personnellement. Cependant, j'aime cette ville et j'y vis depuis longtemps. Voir tout ces malheureux mourir au nom du culte et du roi... Ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Tu dis que tu nous aideras?

\- Oui je le dis, Espoir de la Temeria.

Il serait convenu que sous une forme banale, Matthew allait se rendre chez Abel et de là, il prendrait la forme de Sakura grâce à un portrait d'elle. Il ne pouvait prendre la forme de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu après tout. Ensuite, Francis et quelques uns de ses hommes, dont sa seconde Lucile, allait le conduire sur le navire du roi de Rédanie. De là, ils allaient tuer le roi puis Matthew allait prendre l'apparence de ce dernier, après qu'ils eut caché le corps afin de descendre du bateau. Ils entreront alors dans une taverne et il ordonnera aux gardes de rester dehors et eux, terrifiés de leur souverain, obéiront malgré toute prudence. De là, Matthew changera encore de forme pour quelque chose de plus commun et tous s'enfuiront par la porte dérobée de la taverne, se réunissant chez Abel. Le plan était clair, net et précis. Maintenant, il fallait prier les Dieux pour qu'ils réussissent leur folle entreprise. Pour les non-humains, pour les rédaniens mêmes et pour la Temeria.

Puisque Gilbert n'avait pas voulu la suivre à travers un portail, grand bien lui fasse! Elle, elle était partie. Sortant du bosquet où elle s'était cachée, elle se rendit dans l'auberge de la Croisée des chemins d'un pas confiant quoique alerte. Accoudée au bar, dissimulée sous sa capuche, elle demanda une bière. Quand elle l'eut, Alice posa sa main sur celle de l'aubergiste.

\- Tavernier, as-tu vu récemment une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts, accompagnée d'un elfe aux cheveux sombres?

\- Mes lèvres sont scellées.

Elle jura silencieusement. L'homme était probablement sous l'influence d'un sortilège.

\- A qui peux-tu répondre?

\- Au Loup Blanc. A lui seul je dois donner un objet.

\- Un objet? Quel objet?

Le tavernier ne dit rien de plus et quand elle lâcha sa main, il parti s'occuper des autres clients. Bien entendu, elle pourrait essayer de lever le sort sur lui mais ne sachant quelle magie ou quel sort précis avait été utilisé, elle risquait de lui réduire le cerveau en bouillie. La voilà obligée d'attendre. Rageuse, elle paya sa bière puis fit demi-tour. Toute à sa furie, elle ne prit pas garde à deux hommes s'avançant derrière elle, en profitant pour l'assommer. Ils la ligotèrent tout en comparant son visage à l'affiche qu'ils tenaient.

Nom: Inconnu

Crimes: Sorcière,voleuse et catin

A ramener de toute urgence au QG des chasseurs de sorcières, récompense promise à celui la remettant au commandant Alfred F. Jones.

Tous les avis de recherches des magiciennes portaient la mention «catin» ce qui montrait le haut respect porté à ces femmes. Les deux compères se félicitèrent de leur trouvaille, cette blondinette correspondait au portrait. Et si ce n'était pas elle, ils pourront toujours lui trouver une utilité...

Gilbert mit cinq jours, bateau et cheval comprit, pour parvenir jusqu'à l'auberge de la Croisée des chemins. Une perte de temps précieuse selon Alice mais si cet elfe mystérieux lui faisait assez confiance, c'était à lui de décider comment mener son enquête. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Alice, chose perturbante. Il descendit du dos de Gilbird et l'attacha aux écuries, le laissant se restaurer du foin et de l'avoine préparés pour les montures des voyageurs. Il entra dans l'auberge et se dirigea au bar, commandant la soupe et une bière. L'homme le servit puis se pencha vers lui.

\- Loup Blanc.

\- Ouais. Un message de la part de l'elfe et la gamine?

\- Un objet pour vous seulement.

L'elfe avait prit soin d'implanter dans la mémoire de l'aubergiste une image du sorceleur. Il fouilla dans un coffre situé sous le bar puis sorti un petit paquet qu'il posa devant le sorceleur.

\- L'elfe a dit que vous sauriez la suivre jusqu'à eux.

Gilbert hocha la tête et rangea le paquet dans l'une de ses sacoches de ceinture. Il regarderait après. Le tavernier eut un moment de vide puis reprit ses activités, laissant supposer que le sort s'était évaporé maintenant que son but eut été atteint et donc effacé de la mémoire de l'intermédiaire. Gilbert bu sa soupe, profitant allégrement du pain et du saucisson servi avec puis termina par sa bière. Il rappela l'aubergiste pour payer puis entamer une partie de Gwynt. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas battu les cartes.

Le bateau du roi de la Rédanie était particulièrement bien gardé, blindé et entouré d'une meute de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Planqués plus loin, Francis, Lucile et Matthew présentement sous les traits de Sakura ainsi que quelques rebelles, fomentaient encore un peu.

\- Nous sommes peu mais nous sommes officiellement les alliés de la Rédanie. Venir en troupe ne ferait que poser des questions.

Lucile rajusta son arc sur son épaule, dégageant une mèche blonde.

\- Peut-être mais il n'empêche qu'ils vont nous prendre nos armes.

\- «Sakura» a un couteau planqué sur elle. C'est le but.

\- Je suis encore celui qui commande ici. Le roi ne nous laissera pas reprendre la Temeria si il arrive à battre Nilfgaard. Il la gardera comme province. Notre pays et feu notre roi méritent mieux que ça. Notre peuple mérite mieux que ça.

Tous acquiescèrent aux mots de leur commandant, de celui qui se faisait surnommer à travers les royaumes du Nord, Espoir de la Temeria. L'espoir de la liberté à travers cette guerre qui semblait ne pas vouloir se terminer.

Il était assit là sur son trône de velours rouge et de bois recouvert de feuilles d'or. Sa couronne semblait peser lourd sur sa tête mais il gardait celle-ci bien droite. Habillé de rouge, montrant fièrement l'aigle d'or de la Rédanie, il avait fière allure. «Sakura» resta cachée derrière Francis, puisqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle avait été martyrisée par cet homme auparavant. Un bel homme, à première vue. Il se leva et tendit la main. Francis se mit à genou, prenant cette main.

\- Oliver Vizimir Radowid Kirkland, roi de Rédanie, protecteur de la Temeria, aussi appelé Oliver le Sévère par ses ennemis.

Ce dernier titre lui arrachait la langue. Francis savait que ce type ne comptait pas protéger son pays mais simplement l'annexer comme il l'avait fait en trahissant son allié, le royaume de Kaedwen. L'homme roux à la peau pâle hocha la tête avec un air d'approbation. Francis se releva puis Lucile fit avancer «Sakura» d'une bourrade dans le dos.

\- Majesté, j'ai pensé que notre trouvaille vous ferait plaisir.

Oliver s'approcha, un sourire effrayant prenant place sur son visage juvénile. Il n'avait pas encore trente ans mais la mort de son père l'avait mit sur le trône. Des rumeurs courraient qu'il l'avait assassiné lui-même pour accéder plus rapidement au pouvoir. Son véritable surnom était Oliver le Boucher, et il illustrait très bien ses faits d'armes.

\- Oui je reconnaîtrais entre mille cette peau pâle comme la neige et ces cheveux noirs comme le charbon. Sakura, magicienne de ma cour qui m'a trahit et m'a fuit. Qui aurait cru que les rebelles témériens seraient ceux te ramenant à moi?

\- ...

\- Oh tu me donnes encore le traitement du silence. Laisse moi te voir de plus près.

Il la rapprocha brutalement de lui, se saisissant de son visage pour l'admirer. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de ses joues, lui faisant avoir une petite grimace de douleur. Il sourit avec délectation. Cet homme était fou, complètement fou à lier.

\- Je vois dans tes yeux, Bonnefoy, que tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je la tiens.

\- Je suis un grand amoureux des femmes, Majesté.

\- Les femmes sont viles. Elles vous corrompent pour vous dévorer, ne l'oubliez jamais Bonnefoy.

\- Je remercie son Altesse de ses sages conseils.

\- Bien! Je vous ferais parvenir de l'or et des vivres pour vos soldats. Laissez nous tous les deux.

Priant pour que tout se déroule selon le plan, Francis et Lucile quittèrent la pièce avec leurs hommes, laissant «Sakura» seule avec le monarque dérangé et sadique.

Alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs armes sur le quai, Oliver réapparu sur le pont. Il s'avança vers le bastingage et leur sourit.

\- Je vous avais sous-estimé, Bonnefoy.

Le cœur battant, le soldat se tourna vers lui, sa main serrée sur son épée à la garde dorée.

\- C'est malheureusement pour moi, une erreur commune.

\- Peut-être que c'est pour votre bien. Je me sens de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, gardes! Accompagnez moi à la taverne en compagnie de Sieur Bonnefoy et sa troupe.

Le chef des rebelles se détendit légèrement mais il ne serait sûr de tout qu'une fois arrivés à la taverne en questions. Cet étrange groupe attira l'attention de tous, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une Altesse en promenade dans les rues de Novigrad. Arrivés au portes de la taverne, Oliver se retourna vers ses gardes.

\- Vous! Rester là. Je ne vous paie pas pour vous saouler la gueule. Mais d'abord, faites sortir tout le monde d'ici!

Les soldats obéirent à la seconde, craignant bien trop une remontrance de leur roi bien-aimé. Quand l'auberge fut vidée de ses occupants, catins comprises, Oliver entra le premier suivit de Francis et Lucile. Leurs hommes restèrent dehors. Ils devraient se débrouiller pour s'enfuir mais ça n'était pas une surprise, le plan comprenait cette possibilité également. Ils n'étaient donc pas démunis. L'aubergiste leur servit à boire puis s'éclipsa comme lui ordonna le roi. Les cheveux roux d'Oliver s'éclaircirent devenant de plus en plus blonds jusqu'à atteindre une teinte presque platine, ses yeux bleus ayant foncé jusqu'à devenir violine.

\- Tu as réussit...

\- Non sans soucis. Il faut faire vite.

Il changea une nouvelle fois d'apparence, prenant celle d'un marchand qu'il avait vu en ville. L'avantage d'être un Doppler, il pouvait même copier les vêtements. Francis et Lucile se dissimulèrent avec des capes de voyage puis tout trois se firent la tire en partant par la porte de derrière, montant des chevaux présentés ici à cet effet. C'est au galop qu'ils partirent rejoindre Abel, l'ancien espion ayant fait jouer ses contacts pour tout savoir de la régence qui allait se mettre en place pour la Rédanie, désormais dépourvue de son Boucher.

* * *

Héra: Fem!Greece

Lucile: Monaco

Oliver: 2P!England

Les noms de Vizimir et Radowid sont un clin d'œil à l'histoire d'origine, tout deux rois de Rédanie. Radowid V le Sévère (le Boucher)


	7. Griffon et sorceleurs

Désolée, ça fait quasi un mois que je n'ai pas publié. Déjà parce que les cours ça me prends du temps, que je me suis lancée dans une autre histoire Omegaverse (oui oui je fais autre chose alors qu'ici ça traîne pardon) et que j'ai beaucoup dessiné. Voilà. Mais la suite est finalement là!

* * *

Elizabeta caressait Turul, son faucon, d'un air distrait. Sur son bureau était posée la lampe magique, permettant d'avoir une certaine forme de communication avec les fantômes. Alice la lui avait envoyé lors de leur dernière conversation via mégascope, un appareil magique servant à la fois à la communication et la téléportation. Il était composé de plusieurs cristaux magiques, généralement montés sur trois pieds. Elle soupira, sa main libre posée sur une lettre. L'écriture était brouillonne mais paradoxalement bien droite, celle de Gilbert. Il lui disait qu'il poursuivait sa quête auprès de la jeune magicienne mais qu'ils peinaient à trouver des pistes. La Chasse Sauvage n'était pas réapparue depuis ce village sur l'île de Undvik. Elle-même tentait d'enquêter de son coté mais sans rien trouver de concret. Une vague rumeur courait comme quoi les Moires des terres désolées de Velen s'étaient activées pour la venue de quelqu'un, un événement important. Belleteyn sans doute, une fête païenne pour la fertilité où on buvait, mangeait et faisait l'amour. Chaque année les Moires choisissaient trois jeunes hommes et trois jeunes femmes pour les rejoindre. Cependant, cette année semblait spéciale. La magicienne ignorait si cela pouvait bien avoir un rapport avec Lily, espérant à la fois que non pour sa sécurité mais pourtant que oui pour avoir une piste solide.

\- On dirait qu'il s'y attache... Qu'en penses-tu?

L'oiseau se faisait les plumes, guère intéressé par ce que disait sa maîtresse. Il agissait comme un animal ordinaire or il était né de sa magie et non par la nature. Il ne vieillissait donc pas mais si il pouvait être tué, elle pouvait également le ramener à ses cotés. Elizabeta ne savait que penser du fait que le sorceleur s'attache à la jeune fille. Une pointe de jalousie peut-être... Elle avait passé tant d'années auprès de lui mais si leur relation avait été tumultueuse, torride, chaotique et dangereusement érotique, elle n'avait malheureusement pas été tendre et douce, un amour tranquille qui pourrait perdurer. A force de se retrouver et de se déchirer, ils avaient fini par écouter la voix de la raison et y avaient mit un terme. La magicienne en gardait pourtant un goût d'inachevé.

Gilbert errait en ville, se demandant où était passée la sorcière. Elle était venue ici avant lui, il en était certain. Mais il ne la trouvait pas. Le paquet remit par l'aubergiste émanait de magie, assez pour faire réagir son médaillon de sorceleur. Faute de mieux, il se dirigea vers le cabaret d'Antonio, le Thym et Romarin.

Les portes franchies, il fut assaillie par le bruit de la musique, des rires et du son des choppes qui s'entrechoquent. Une véritable marée de soldats aux armoiries blanches sur fond bleu. Une voix connue attira son attention.

\- Oyé mes amis! Buvons! Buvons à la Temeria libre!

Une acclamation de joie vint comme réponse depuis la foule en liesse. Quelqu'un mit de force une bière entre les mains de Gilbert, celui-ci bu machinalement, regardant sauter de la table, tel un cabri, Francis. Ce dernier était félicité et acclamé de tous cotés, peinant à répondre à tous. Une voix de femme surgit derrière son épaule.

\- Regarde le, un vrai poisson dans l'eau.

\- Ça faisait un bail, Lucile.

\- C'est vrai, tu as revu le commandant mais nous ne nous sommes pas croisés.

\- Vous avez fait quoi pour que la fête soit si grandiose?

\- Oliver Vizimir Radowid Kirkland, roi de Rédanie, est mort.

\- Sacrée victoire, concéda-t-il après un silence.

Elle hocha la tête en réponse, buvant son verre. Lucile était une femme petite et menue mais d'une agilité remarquable. Un duel de tir à l'arc entre elle et Taina, la femme du Jarl Berwald, serait formidablement intéressant. Francis s'avança finalement vers eux, tel un Messie traversant sa mer de fidèles. Il prit Lucile et Gilbert par les épaules, un immense sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Il ne vit pas sa seconde rougir, à son grand bonheur.

\- T'as entendu la nouvelle Gil?!

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu. Comment ça va se passer du coup?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout ça après. Bois et mange! On fête un renouveau.

\- En parlant de fête et de renouveau, tu te souviens d'une certaine dryade rencontrée pendant Belleteyn?

\- Aileen? Bien sûr, comment l'oublier!

\- Elle ne t'a pas oublié non plus. J'ai promis de te rappeler son bon souvenir si je te croisais sur la Voie, je n'ai pas eut l'opportunité avant mais voilà, c'est fait.

Le soldat soupira fortement, son regard perdant légèrement son éclat.

\- Aileen est l'héritière de Brokilone. Aussi belle soit-elle, elle n'est pas pour moi. Le peu de temps passé avec elle fut profondément merveilleux et j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne se termine pas mais... C'est impossible. Elle est dryade et je suis humain. La situation est bien trop périlleuse.

Lucile baissa la tête, laissant le soin à sa somptueuse chevelure d'or de cacher son visage qui affichait une joie malvenue. Elle savait le faible que Francis éprouvait pour cette non-humaine mais il venait d'avouer lui-même qu'il n'y donnerait jamais suite. Cela lui ouvrait la porte de l'espoir.

\- J'entends. Peut-être devrais-tu le lui dire, histoire qu'elle cherche vraiment un bon mâle pour la féconder au lieu de t'attendre depuis sa forêt.

\- Tu as raison. Dès que je le pourrais, je le ferais.

\- Je te laisse à tes hommes, je dois parler à Antonio. Merci pour la bière et félicitations pour l'avancée de ta quête.

\- Que les Dieux te guident sur la Voie, Gilbert. Sincèrement.

Ils se sourirent puis le sorceleur s'éloigna, buvant sa bière sur le chemin.

Antonio jouait du luth tout en récitant l'une de ses chansons épiques, l'une de celles contant les aventures d'un sorceleur et d'une belle magicienne. Un Loup Blanc courant follement après ou contre son Destin. Gilbert ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui mais Antonio était son ami depuis longtemps et sous sa voix de velours, ses souvenirs devenaient des histoires qui ne lui appartenaient plus vraiment, lui permettant de s'en détacher. Ses deux femmes étaient assises à ses cotés, se faisant manger l'une l'autre des grains de raisin, sous les yeux fascinés des hommes près d'elles. Leurs corps à la peau délicatement dorée, leurs luxuriantes chevelures brunes, leurs formes opulentes, elles étaient des gravures de beauté, des statues dédiées à la déesse de l'Amour venues à la vie. Gilbert admettait qu'il se laisserait volontiers tenter, leur talent pour les armes ne les rendant qu'encore plus attirantes à son goût. Le chant s'arrêta mais la musique continua alors que le conteur le fixait d'un regard perçant.

\- Il y a foule ce soir.

\- Je pense que ça n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu.

\- Non. Je suis venu pour m'excuser de t'avoir laisser en plan, la sorcière ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

Le propriétaire du cabaret souffla un grand coup puis se leva, faisant signe au sorceleur de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit. Les deux femmes se levèrent à la suite, provoquant un murmure de déception parmi leurs nombreux admirateurs.

La chambre d'Antonio avait beaucoup de tapis, d'objets décoratifs et des tableaux mais elle était moins encombrée que la suite Rubis. Il reconnaissait cependant son goût pour les couleurs chaudes. Les deux filles originaires de Zerricanie partirent s'allonger sur le lit, se câlinant. Gilbert les regarda un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne le rappelle à l'ordre en toussotant.

\- Elles sont superbes mais on n'est pas là pour ça.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

\- J'ai déjà partagé des galipettes avec toi et de sublimes filles mais là n'est pas le sujet. Où est passée ta magicienne d'ailleurs?

\- J'ignore où elle est. Je pensais la trouver ici puisqu'elle est arrivée à Novigrad avant moi.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu en personne.

\- C'est à dire...?

Antonio se détourna le temps de fouiller dans un tiroir de l'une de ses commodes, enfouie sous un tas de vêtements colorés et luxueux. Il finit par sortir un papier, qu'il tendit à Gilbert. Il reconnu l'avis de recherche, typique, des chasseurs de sorcières.

\- Si elle est dans la prison du Temple, aller la chercher va demander des trésors d'imagination...

\- Tu ne penses pas si bien dire. Le commandant Jones la surveille lui-même d'après les on-dit.

\- Il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été roulé dans la farine... Faut que je réfléchisse à quoi faire. La situation est épineuse.

Le brun s'appuya contre le meuble, sourcil haussé. Clairement, il attendait que Gilbert explicite ses pensées. Ce qu'il finit par faire car Antonio avait sa complète confiance. Les filles étant, dans ce cas précis, considérées comme des extensions de lui.

\- Tu sais qu'on cherche la princesse de Cintra et j'ai de quoi la trouver. Je sais que Alice préférerait que je cours après sa royale Majesté plutôt que d'essayer de la libérer.

\- Mais tu ne connais pas cette princesse alors que tu voyages depuis des semaines avec la jolie magicienne.

\- Tu insinues que je l'aime?

\- Il ne serait pas étonnant que tu veuilles au moins partager son lit ou tout bêtement que tu l'apprécies après tout ce temps.

\- Tu as raison, sur les deux points. Mais la guerre est derrière notre porte, une guerre violente. Je n'ai pas de patrie, à part peut-être la forteresse de Kaer Morhen, mais mes amis eux, ont une patrie et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils la perdent.

\- Et on dit les sorceleurs dépourvus de sentiments.

\- Nous sommes maltraités et entraînés à tuer. Je pense que l'adage est vrai pour pas mal d'entre nous.

\- Mon coté romantique te dirait d'aller chercher ta belle Alice mais le coté raisonnable te dit d'aller trouver la princesse. Et puis, c'est ce que ta sorcière voudrait, non?

\- Plus que tout au monde. Trouver et protéger cette Lily est l'objectif de sa vie.

\- Alors tu connais ta réponse.

Il la connaissait en effet mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Quand Antonio lui proposa un bain, il ne dit pas non. Encore moins quand les deux filles des Dragons le rejoignirent.

Reparti sur les routes sur son fidèle Gilbird, le sorceleur parcourait plaines, forêts et champs de bataille, suivant la carte magique traçant la route jusqu'à Lily et l'elfe mystérieux. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Alice ne subisse pas trop de dommages là bas, dans la prison du Temple. Cependant, elle lui en voudrait bien plus de ne pas aller chercher la princesse. Alors il parcourait le pays, à la recherche de cette fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais à laquelle il semblait de plus en plus lié. Gilbird étant un cheval bien entraîné, il pouvait facilement parcourir douze lieues en une journée malgré tout le matériel du sorceleur disposé sur ses flancs. En trois jours, ils avaient donc parcouru trente-six lieues, les ramenant donc à Velen et ses terres désolées. Passant dans un village, il s'arrêta à l'auberge pour se ravitailler et laisser Gilbird se reposer un moment. Après le repas et une partie de Gwynt qu'il gagna, récoltant ainsi de quoi payer son repas sans rien débourser de sa poche, il parti ensuite voir le panneau d'affichage. Il repéra une annonce concernant un Griffon. Intrigué, il la décrocha et parti voir l'ancien du village. L'homme lui indiqua qu'un autre sorceleur était déjà sur le coup. Curieux, Gilbert se rendit sur le chemin indiqué comme lieux des attaques de la bête. Au bout d'un moment, il vit un paysan parler vivement avec un homme portant deux épées dans le dos, symbole de sa caste. En s'approchant davantage, il reconnu la voix de son ami de Kaer Morhen.

\- Je vous dis que bourrer un mouton mort de viande pourri et de poudres ne tuera pas le Griffon!

\- Et moi j'vous dis qu'j'ai un cousin qui l'a fait et qu'ça a marché!

\- Un souci Vlad?

Le blond se retourna et son visage s'éclaircit en reconnaissant son camarade.

\- Gilbert! Aide moi à convaincre ce gueux de ne pas crever comme un imbécile. Peut-être que deux sorceleurs arriveront à le convaincre!

Il esquissa un sourire et ils parlementèrent longuement avec le paysan qui finit par abandonner son idée, et le cadavre du mouton fourré à leurs pieds. Ils s'en débarrassèrent puis examinèrent les cadavres et le chariot défoncé gisant sur le bas coté. Leurs sens de sorceleurs leur permirent de remonter la piste, bien qu'elle ne fut plus fraîche car datant de deux jours, jusqu'à un moulin abandonné.

\- Je pense qu'il niche là haut, déclara le blond.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais enfin apprit à penser.

\- Oh la ferme. Tu m'aides pour la mission? Mais tu n'auras que le quart des gains, j'étais dessus le premier.

\- Ça me va. Tu ne rentres pas à Kaer Morhen pour hiberner?

\- Justement, je suis sur la route. Je viens de Sodden. Ça se reconstruit là bas et il y avait du marché pour moi.

\- J'ai de mauvais souvenir de Sodden...

\- Elizabeta a été pas mal amochée. Brûlée, un membre arraché entre autres, de ce que je me souviens.

Le silence de Gilbert en dit long et Vlad se sentit coupable d'en avoir rajouté une couche. Pour changer de sujet, il revint sur la bête à tuer. Après tout, ils étaient des adversaires coriaces et leur force ne devrait pas être sous-estimée. Obstinés et agressifs, ils faisaient un usage mortel de leur capacité à voler pendant le combat et s'abattaient sur leurs ennemis pour les frapper sur le sol et les déchirer en lambeaux avec leurs griffes et leurs becs. Humains comme chevaux.

\- Le paysan et son idée d'appât n'est pas idiote. Nous allons demander une chèvre et la placer bien en vue, proche de son moulin. Comme nous sommes loin du village et que l'endroit est dégagé, ça sera pratique pour le combat.

\- Effectivement Gil. Faisons comme ça. Au fait, tu vas où comme ça?

\- Sur l'île des Brumes.

Vlad secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Cette île légendaire n'était-elle pas au large de Skellige, quelque part dans les eaux froides? Pourquoi faire un si grand détour? A vrai dire, Gilbert se l'était aussi demandé mais l'elfe avait tracé ce chemin alors il lui suivait, bon gré mal gré. Ce détail ne regardant pas son camarade, il le garda donc sous silence. Il valait mieux ne pas ébruiter le fait qu'il ait en sa possession le moyen de retrouver la princesse de Cintra. En terre conquise, beaucoup de Nilfgaardiens déambulaient dans le coin.

Gilbert et Vladimir avaient préparé leurs stocks de bombes Ruches, fabriquées à base de calcium et de salpêtre, afin de faire des dégâts de feu sur la bête. Leurs épées d'argent étaient enduites d'huile contre les hybrides, elle-même faite avec du suif de chien et des pétales de myrte blanc. Les connaissances de base des sorceleurs leur permettaient réellement de se sauver la vie ou du moins ici, de prendre un avantage sur un adversaire beaucoup plus fort et féroce. Gilbert monta sur le dos de Gilbird, Vlad se chargerait du combat au sol et lui de pourchasser la bête afin de la ramener vers Vlad quand elle s'éloignerait. A l'affût, les sorceleurs attendirent que le Griffon fonde sur la chèvre...

Un cri perçant retentit puis la bête mi-lion mi-aigle se posa dans la plaine, s'avançant vers la chèvre qui bêla de tout son saoule. Vladimir lança la première Ruche qui explosa près de l'aile droite du monstre qui se mit à crier plus fort encore. Perché sur Gilbird, le sorceleur aux cheveux blancs prit son arbalète et tira sur la bête qui s'envola, planant un moment. Il lança son cheval et continua de l'agresser, esquivant ses coups d'ailes ou de pattes. Au sol, Vladimir se jetait sur elle, épée en avant, dès que le Griffon touchait terre. La bête tournait et attaquait à tout va, s'épuisant dans la manœuvre, pourchassée autant dans les airs que sur terre. Hérissé, le Griffon hurla plus fort encore, déstabilisant Vladimir qui se prit un coup de bec sur le bras, arrachant une partie de son armure. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il lui balança une autre Ruche, se jetant à terre pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion. L'arrière étant dégagé, Gilbert raccrocha son arbalète le temps de sortir son épée d'argent qu'il dirigea contre le monstre, lançant Gilbird au galop. Le sang gicla dans les airs, le sorceleur et sa monture s'en retrouvant tachés sans que ça ne les arrête. Vlad le tailladait également sur l'avant, ne laissant aucun répit au monstre qui était de plus en plus lent à se défendre, ne pouvant plus s'envoler à cause de ses ailes criblées de carreaux d'arbalète. Le blond leva son épée et l'enfonça profondément dans le torse du monstre, celui-ci tenta de lui donner un coup de bec mais ne pu finir son geste, une deuxième épée d'argent pénétrant violemment sa gorge. Vaincu, il tomba à terre, sans vie. Essoufflés, les deux sorceleurs prirent un moment pour reprendre leurs esprits. Vlad avala un élixir d'Hirondelle puis trancha la tête du Griffon en guise de trophée pour obtenir la récompense au village.

\- Le quart, on est toujours d'accord?

\- Ouais mais je veux les ingrédients intéressants du cadavre pour l'alchimie.

\- Vas y, si t'aime tripoter les morts. J'ai assez d'ingrédients et de mutagènes en ce qui me concerne.

Attendant que l'élixir agisse, il s'assit sur un coté, laissant son camarade farfouiller la dépouille. Gilbert récupéra ainsi les griffes, les plumes, la langue et le cœur du Griffon. Il récupéra également le mutagène, utile pour une décoction de Griffon servant à mieux encaisser les coups pendant un combat, ou simplement à renforcer sa propre constitution physique en améliorant sa santé. Être un mutant avait parfois des avantages. Revenus au village, ils montrèrent la preuve de leur combat et se répartirent l'argent comme prévu. Après un bain, une nuit et un repas bien mérité, Gilbert était prêt à repartir sur les routes.

\- Où vas-tu maintenant?

\- Là où le destin me guide.

\- Tu n'as jamais choisit le chemin facile Gil. Prend garde à ce que ça ne te tue pas.

\- Je suis un sorceleur, la mort est mon quotidien tout comme le tien.

\- On peut mourir demain comme dans cent ans. La mort nous veille comme elle nous nargue.

\- Raison de plus pour lui faire des pieds de nez, tu ne penses pas?

Vladimir éclata d'un grand rire tout en acquiesçant vivement. Il monta alors sur son propre cheval et une fois tout deux à la même hauteur, ils se donnèrent une accolade.

\- Je dirais aux vieux Hendrich que tu étais vivant la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu ne lui donnes pas beaucoup de nouvelles.

\- Tu vas pas me faire croire que toi si.

\- Grands Dieux non. Bonne chance sur la Voie.

\- La tienne aussi Vlad.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, l'un se dirigeant plein Nord et l'autre vers le Sud. Au moins ce Griffon lui aura permit de renflouer ses poches.

Le revoilà quasiment au point de départ songea-t-il aux abords de Brokilone. Le point magique sur la carte ne brillait plus sur l'île des Brumes mais ici, à la forêt des dryades. Alors qu'il allait y pénétrer, il se fit encercler par des elfes, arc et épée en avant.

\- Ah, la Scoia'tel. Qui est le chef ici?

Un roux aux yeux vert s'avança alors, portant fièrement son chapeau d'où pendait une queue d'écureuil.

\- Je suis Allistor, je dirige cette faction.

\- Tu as des contacts avec Britannia, la Reine des dryades?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

\- Dis lui que Gwynnbleid est venue la voir.

Quelque chose remua dans les buissons à grande vitesse sans qu'aucuns ne bougent. Une dryade venait de filer avertir sa Reine. Le sorceleur fut descendu de cheval et conduit jusqu'au camp des elfes rebelles. Il ne fit aucuns gestes hostiles, non pas qu'il n'aurait pu les tuer ou au moins tous les désarmer mais courroucer les alliés de celle qu'il voulait voir pouvait poser soucis. Assit près du feu de camp, Allistor lui donna de la bière. Ils burent en silence.

\- Toi, t'es un mutant. Les humains te détestent.

\- C'est vrai.

\- C'est eux qui t'ont créé.

\- Il faut un monstre pour tuer les monstres, tu ne le sais pas?

\- Je sais que si la Conjonction des Sphères n'avait pas permit aux elfes de coloniser ces terres, les humains seraient peut-être encore en peaux de bêtes à renifler le sol.

Gilbert haussa les épaules. Les elfes avaient été la plus ancienne forme de civilisation, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais la Conjonction avait également amené la magie et les monstres dans ce monde. Selon les mages et les sages elfes, il existait une myriades de mondes différents. Pour Gilbert, celui-ci était amplement sordide pour qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres à gérer.

\- Tu es un monstre selon eux, pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas notre cause?

\- Je ne ferais rien contre les humains ni contre la Scoia'tel si vous ne faites rien contre moi ou ceux qui comptent à mes yeux non plus.

\- Mais pourquoi les soutenir?!

\- Parce que j'ai été créé pour les protéger et qu'il y en a parmi eux qui méritent cette protection.

\- Penses-tu que tous les elfes et les nains brûlés vifs le méritaient?!

\- Je ne suis pas juge des humains. Vous avez Dol Blathanna et une Reine à servir. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez.

\- Ce monde ne devrait pas appartenir aux humains, ils vont le détruire.

\- Ça, Allistor, nul ne le sait.

Ils furent interrompus par une groupe de dryades venues chercher le sorceleur. Gilbert se leva puis les suivit, récupérant son cheval au passage.

Il fut accueillit au pied du grand arbre par Aileen, héritière de Brokilone. Il la salua d'ailleurs en ces termes, en Langue Ancienne.

\- _As-tu accompagné Aurhardd jusqu'à sa destination?_

 _\- Je l'ai fait et nous avons décidé de poursuivre sa quête ensemble._

 _\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là alors?_

 _\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. J'aimerais en parler directement à ta mère._

La dryade aux cheveux rouges l'accompagna donc jusqu'aux appartements de la Reine. En chemin, il lui confia qu'il avait transmit son message à Francis et qu'il avait promit de revenir la voir. Elle eut un sourire heureux en l'apprenant. Quand ils entrèrent, Britannia n'était pas seule. Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux blonds était à ses cotés.

\- Oh Gwynnbleid. Que viens-tu faire ici?

\- Je cherche la Princesse de Cintra.

La jeune fille dégaina son épée, soudainement sur le qui vive. Gilbert mit la main sur la sienne mais la Reine se plaça entre eux.

\- On dirait que l'elfe t'a mit sur la voie.

\- J'ai trouvé la carte et elle m'a amené ici.

Britannia hocha la tête puis désigna d'un geste large et élégant du bras, la jeune demoiselle toujours sur ses gardes, bien que sa lame soit dirigée vers le sol.

\- Gwynnbleid, je te présente la Dame du Temps. Héritière du Sang Ancien, autrefois princesse et aujourd'hui combattante. Lily est celle que vous cherchez.

* * *

Turul est le nom de l'aigle emblématique des armoiries de la Hongrie

12 lieues = 50 km

Vladimir = Romania

Allistor = Scotland

Aurhardd = Cheveux d'or, surnom d'Alice


	8. La Dame du Temps

J'ai essayé de ne pas trop tarder cette fois!

Je me demandais, dois-je poster ma nouvelle histoire A/B/O ici? La dernière avait plutôt bien plu mais celle-ci concerne mes OCs (que vous connaissez si vous me suivez) donc voilà, je demande ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Appuyée contre l'un des balcons, Lily avait écouté Gilbert lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'elle, de sa disparition et d'Alice. Apprendre que son ancienne dame de compagnie la cherchait avec tant d'ardeur lui mit du baume au cœur et en même temps, elle se sentit triste. Alice perdait son temps en la cherchant alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se cacher... Avait-elle été égoïste en agissant ainsi? Elle avait pensé la libérer, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être un poids pour la magicienne. Ou les autres. Puis cet elfe était venu la chercher, masqué et encapuchonné. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance alors il lui parla de son frère. Longuement. Et tristement... Après avoir réfléchit quelques jours, elle décida de partir avec lui, d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, d'apprendre à se battre. Oh elle avait souffert mais ça en valait le coup.

\- Le Roi de la Chasse me poursuit.

\- Alaric en a après toi pour ton pouvoir.

\- Le Sang Ancien est une malédiction. J'ignorais que mon arrière grand-mère sur je ne sais combien de générations était la plus puissante princesse elfe que leur histoire ait connu.

\- Ouais. Beaucoup de légendes courent sur les pouvoirs qu'il conférerait. La majorité rêve d'éternité et de immortalité mais je doute que ça soit ça n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses yeux verts comme les prés étincelaient sous la lumière pure de cette forêt magique. Son visage avait perdu sa sévérité et elle était bien plus jolie aussi, presque plus jeune en fait.

\- Non. Tu as raison.

Elle fit une pause, ses doigts se saisissant de l'une des extrémités du ruban violet qui ornait ses cheveux.

\- C'est comme Brittania l'a dit, je suis la Dame du Temps. Et bien plus encore. Il m'a tout expliqué.

\- L'elfe mystère qui est venu à toi et qui m'a mit sur ta route.

\- Oui, c'est un homme très intelligent. En fait mon pouvoir me sert à traverser le temps et l'espace.

Gilbert avait du mal à s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être comme pouvoir mais il comprenait suffisamment pour savoir ce que de mauvaises personnes pourraient vouloir en faire.

\- Pourquoi Alaric te veut? Je veux dire, concrètement. Il est le Roi des elfes et de la Chasse, il a tout ce qu'il pourrait rêver d'avoir.

\- Roderich m'a dit que tu avais été dans le monde des Aén Elle, non?

\- Oui. C'était vraiment très beau, bien plus que les ruines des Aén Sidhe qu'on a ici dans nos campagnes et forêts.

\- Tout n'est que ruines.

\- Par les Dieux, que s'est-il passé?!

\- Le Froid Blanc. Tout devient glacial, bien plus que lors du passage de la Chasse Sauvage. Le monde des Aén Elle est en train de mourir. Alaric et ses navigateurs peuvent faire passer une partie de l'armée, mais certainement pas tout son peuple.

Le sorceleur croisa les bras, méditant sur cette nouvelle donnée. Lors de la Conjonction des Sphères, phénomène qui amena la magie, les monstres et les elfes Aén Sidhe sur Terre, une autre partie des elfes décida de ne pas émigrer. Et ceux là étaient en train de mourir. Gilbert du avouer qu'il ne se sentit nullement peiné de cela mais d'un point de vue externe, il pouvait comprendre la hâte du Roi de la Chasse Sauvage.

\- Utiliser mon pouvoir à une si haute intensité... Ça me tuerais. Mais il s'en fiche bien de ça.

\- Ton elfe là, il vient de l'Autre Monde lui aussi. Il sait ce qui adviendra si Alaric réussit?

\- Alaric aime le pouvoir. Il ne fera pas comme les Aén Sidhe, ils ne viendront pas pour cohabiter. Ils envahiront notre monde pour en faire le leur. Alaric n'est pas un roi juste, il est craint de son peuple.

La mémoire de Gilbert était beaucoup trop floue concernant toutes les informations qu'il avait pu avoir en étant là bas mais c'était possible. Il se souvenait de ses yeux fous, d'un bleu luminescent. Et de son rire. Non vraiment, ce type était complètement barge. Comment était-il devenu roi d'ailleurs, il n'était que général avant? En parlant de général, Alaric en avait trois sous ses ordres: Alasdair, Rhian et une femme, Rowena. Et cette dernière n'avait rien à envier aux deux autres pour la brutalité et la violence. Mais une question importante restait: Où était passé ce fameux elfe?

\- J'ai perdu Roderich après l'île des Brumes.

\- La carte m'a indiqué l'île des Brumes avant de changer de direction et m'indiquer Brokilone.

\- C'est parce que j'y étais avant qu'il ne m'envoie ici. J'ignore totalement où il est.

\- Dis moi, tu as dansé dans une taverne il y a peu?

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Joli déhanché.

Elle rougit, ne comprenant absolument pas comment il pouvait le savoir. De son coté, Gilbert tentait de remettre en place les événements et ils allaient ainsi: ils avaient été à Skellige sur l'île de Undvik, ensuite Novigrad, du moins à la Croisée des chemins près du Pontar puis direction l'île des Brumes et enfin Brokilone. Mais l'elfe avait disparu... Et Alice était toujours prisonnière sur l'île du Temple. Deux choix s'offraient alors: courir après l'elfe ou sauver la magicienne?

Sadiq avait apprit la mort de Oliver, roi de la Rédanie. Le pays avait mit en place un conseil pour le gouvernement, dirigé par un certain ex-espion, Abel de son petit nom. Ce qui restait de l'armée de la Temeria libre était également avec eux. Grand bien leur fasse, si ils pensaient pouvoir s'opposer à lui. Il les balayerait tous jusqu'au dernier. Une épine de moins dans son pied mais le peuple du Nord l'appelait toujours l'usurpateur. Alors qu'il était en conseil des ministres, une femme entra dans la pièce malgré les tentatives des gardes pour l'arrêter.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, il congédia ses ministres sans l'ombre d'un regret et les maigres protestations moururent sous son ardent regard. Une fois seuls dans la grande pièce, Héra s'avança à grands pas pour atteindre la carte des royaumes du Nord où de nombreuses figurines étaient posées. Elle en attrapa une libre sur le coté au hasard et la posa sur la forêt de Brokilone.

\- Ici. Je l'ai vu ici.

\- Brokilone... Cet endroit est protégé par les dryades et la Scoiat'el. En es-tu sûre?

\- Je l'ai vu arriver dans une grande lumière verte, quelques secondes puis la magie de la forêt a de nouveau tout dissimulé.

\- Une magie assez grande pour disperser celle millénaire des dryades... De quel pouvoir peut-il s'agir?

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas, oh grand Empereur?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et en une fraction de seconde, elle fut au sol, projetée par un gifle violente. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux mordorés brillant comme ceux d'un démon. Elle le regarda quand même, le défiant, même au sol, même blessée, même inférieure. Elle le défierait toujours.

\- J'ai entendu les rumeurs, Héra. Je ne suis pas idiot. Mais un tel pouvoir semblait trop grand pour pouvoir exister et encore moins dans le corps d'une petite fille.

\- C'est une femme à présent.

\- Une femme de plus en plus intéressante chaque jour. Si Brokilone abrite cette fille alors je raserais cette forêt si ses occupantes ne me la livrent pas.

\- Peut-être sera-t-elle déjà partie.

\- Alors mes garnisons suivront sa trace.

Il ordonna alors que ses soldats postés à Brugge fasse marche vers la forêt, qu'ils prennent d'abord contact avec les Scoiat'els planqués dans ces arbres mais que si les négociations ne mènent à rien alors il serait temps de découvrir si les arbres magiques brûlaient aussi bien que ceux des prairies alentours. Après avoir renvoyé Héra, il décida qu'il était temps de jouer son espion, déjà à Novigrad, pour en savoir plus sur l'alliance entre la Rédanie et les rebelles témériens. Ses troupes stagnaient, la guerre était pour le moment en arrêt, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le prochain mouvement, le dernier, décidera de la tournure finale des événements. Et ce tournant devait se faire en sa faveur...

Les torches crépitaient, la lumière vacillante de leurs flammes dansaient contre les murs de pierres froides, humides. Pourries. Alice grelottait, ses vêtements étant déjà imbibés de l'humidité ambiante depuis longtemps. Elle ne sentait plus ses mains ni ses pieds tellement elle avait froid. Mais il se pouvait qu'elle ne sente plus ses mains à cause de la douleur non plus. Les cinq ongles de sa main gauche lui avait été arrachés mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot concernant Lily. Pas un seul petit mot. Et elle avait vu dans le regard bleu du commandant qu'il en était à la fois admiratif et déçu. Alfred F. Jones. Elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier et encore moins de lui pardonner. Elle bougea un peu pour se sentir plus à l'aise, tenter du moins. Elle était entravée par les menottes de diméritium, la privant bien sûr de tous ses pouvoirs. Autre que les plic-plocs des gouttes, elle entendait les lamentations des autres prisonniers ou les discussions des gardes. Malheureusement, elle n'obtint rien d'eux. Alice ignorait depuis combien de jours elle était enfermée ici, ne voyant passer le jour ou la nuit. Au début, elle tentait de le savoir en comptant les tours de garde puis elle se perdit dans ses comptes et laissa tomber. Des pas s'approchèrent de sa cellule et elle reconnu la voix désagréable de ce très cher Monsieur Jones.

\- Mademoiselle, c'est l'heure de répondre aux questions.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Alors tes cris d'agonie suffiront. Sortez la et amenez la moi.

Les gardes obéirent, soulevant du sol la magicienne qui sinon, traînerait des pieds et refuserait d'avancer. La soulever en la tenant chacun par un bras allait donc plus vite en efficacité. Elle reconnue immédiatement la salle d'interrogatoire, on l'assit sur la chaise en bois et on l'y attacha, les mains bien à plat. Sa main gauche toujours couverte de sang séché. Alice avait fait attention de ne pas laisser traîner sa main blessée sur le sol dégueulasse, pour éviter les risques d'infection. Autant que possible du moins. Les deux gardes partirent, la laissant seule avec le commandant.

\- Je pourrais prendre cette tenaille et t'arracher les cinq autres.

\- Tu pourrais.

\- Mais tu pourrais me dire où se trouve la princesse.

\- Je ne le ferais jamais.

\- Nilfgaard est aux portes de la ville, sorcière. Si je n'obtiens rien de toi, eux non plus. Tu finiras sur le bûcher à l'aube. Qu'en penses-tu?

Il s'était penché vers elle, tapotant la tenaille dans sa paume. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux et au moment où il termina sa phrase, elle lui cracha au visage.

\- Tente si tu l'oses!

Alfred essuya sa joue. Bien, fort bien! En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller jusque là mais puisqu'elle refusait de coopérer. Si il n'obtenait pas d'informations cruciales pour le Feu Éternel alors personne ne les aurait. Il n'était pas devenu le plus jeune commandant de la garnison par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Il y avait travaillé durement. L'enseignement du Feu Éternel était précieux et important pour le peuple, il protégeait les âmes en ce temps de noirceur. Petit déjà, il récitait la prière, seul dans l'orphelinat.

«Venez vous réchauffez dans les flammes du Feu Éternel, symbole de survie et de chemin à suivre dans les ténèbres, présage de progrès et de jours meilleurs»

\- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas voir la lumière.

\- Je t'emmerde Jon- Aaahhhh!

La tenaille avait mordu l'ongle de son pouce et le lui avait arraché. Il l'interrogeait tout en tirant lentement sur ses ongles mais assez fortement pour les faire bouger sous la peau et que le sang coule en rigoles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les tire d'un coup sec. Quand Alice semblait trop perdue dans la douleur pour se souvenir de quoique ce soit, il lui balançait une louche d'eau glacée dans la figure et recommençait sa manœuvre.

Alice sentait la douleur latente, constante. Affreuse. Elle passait des hurlements au couinements, fatiguée. Puis l'eau glaciale lui bloquait le souffle avant qu'elle ne le reprenne, réveillée par le froid mais aussi mordue par lui, tremblant sous sa force. Et la souffrance. Et cet imbécile qui lui récitait les prières du Feu Éternel comme si ça allait la convaincre de répondre à ses foutues questions! Depuis combien de temps durait ce supplice? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil, ses ongles ensanglantés sur le sol. Il les avait tous prit. Elle était exténuée.

\- Alice, Alice... Peut-être devrais-je faire plus pour que tu me parles?

\- Va... te faire... foutre...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'avait entendu. Et elle le savait.

\- Très bien. Tu as fait ton choix.

Il appela quelqu'un et une sorte de scribe entra, ce qu'elle en déduisit vu les parchemins qu'il tenait en pile instable, par dessus des bouquins.

\- Tu noteras que demain, à midi, nous brûlerons une sorcière.

\- Une seulement?

\- Fouille les geôles, tu trouveras bien ton bonheur.

L'homme parti et Alfred s'appuya contre la pierre, la fixant intensément. Elle ne réagit pas. Alice avait entendu, demain midi, elle rôtirait en place publique. Sur la place du Hiérarque. Elle ferma les yeux. Dehors... Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'échapper une fois dehors. C'était un maigre espoir mais c'était mieux que rien. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Il fallait... Ses pensées se brouillèrent puis le noir l'engloutit, perdant connaissance à la merci de cet enfoiré.

Les cloches sonnèrent midi, le feu central de la place brûlait vivement. C'était un jour pluvieux mais pas assez pour repousser les badauds venus voir les sorcières brûler vives. Une seule sur les trois était réellement une magicienne. L'une était herboriste et l'autre... une fille pas totalement en phase avec la réalité. Alice et les deux autres portaient des robes de chanvre grossières, après tout, on n'habillait pas les condamnées avec de la haute couture n'est-ce pas? Ça grattait. Cependant, la démangeaison cutanée était franchement le dernier de ses soucis. Alfred chevauchait au coté du chariot transportant les prisonnières, fier et beau sur son étalon noir. Alice cracha sur la paille pourrie tapissant le fond du chariot. Sale con. Il lui jeta un regard.

\- Toujours pas envie de parler?

\- Va te faire foutre, Jones.

\- Comme tu voudras. Le Feu te purifiera de tes péchés.

\- La magie n'est pas un péché, c'est un don.

\- Un don qui engendre des monstres, j'appelle ça une malédiction.

Elle l'ignora royalement. Quitte à crever, autant le faire dans la fierté. Le chariot s'arrêta, les gardes firent sortir les filles en les traînant de force jusqu'aux bûchers. Alice était au milieu. On les laissa prononcer leurs derniers mots mais la fille simplette semblait juste perdue, l'herboriste pleurait de façon hystérique et Alice se contentait de fusiller du regard le commandant, tenant une torche. Il s'approcha, les autres soldats aussi.

\- Si tu parles, je pourrais te protéger.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il soupira puis laissa tomber la torche qui enflamma les brindilles puis le doucement le reste.

Alice leva les yeux vers le ciel pluvieux, sentant les gouttes couler sur son visage. Et peut-être ses larmes aussi...

\- Lily... souffla-t-elle doucement. J'espère qu'il t'a retrouvé...

Gilbert était son dernier espoir. Si le sorceleur ne pouvait pas la sauver elle, peu lui importait si elle sauvait sa seule véritable amie. Sa princesse. La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus forte en dessous d'elle et elle savait que bientôt, la véritable torture allait commencer. Gilbert, si fort, si beau mais si mystérieux. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'en savoir plus sur lui. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. La chaleur commença à atteindre ses pieds et instinctivement, elle tenta de reculer. Les deux autres étaient hystériques et se débattaient comme de belles diablesses. Elle allait mourir ici, calcinée comme une truie impropre à la consommation. Le premier cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Lily attrapa le bras du sorceleur qui n'eut pas le temps de protester, se sentant propulsé hors de la réalité. Il ferma les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière, la seule chose tangible étant les mains de la jeune fille sur son biceps.

La grande lumière verte emplit la place du Hiérarque, les gens se mirent à hurler et partir en courant. Le souffle magique fut si puissant qu'il souffla les flammes des bûchers. Un peu sonné, Gilbert mit du temps à réagir quand un soldat, moins craintif ou plus idiot que les autres selon le point de vue, l'attaqua à coup de hache. Il se mangea un méchant coup mais il sortit son épée d'acier rapidement tout en faisant une esquive et en un tourne-main, il lui trancha la gorge. Lily s'était précipitée pour détacher Alice alors que la confusion régnait. La magicienne n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais elle due vite se reprendre. Malgré ses pieds brûlés, elle insista pour se tenir debout seule.

\- Relâche les deux autres, vite.

Le sorceleur luttait contre les soldats de Novigrad, aussi vaillamment que possible, protégé par son bouclier de Quen, il les repoussait en lançant le signe de Aard, un vent fort les faisait reculer et parfois tomber. Pirouette, esquive, attaque, défense. Il semblait presque plus danser que de se battre. Alice vérifia que Lily avait mit les filles à l'abri puis elle prévint Gilbert alors que sa magie crépitait dans ses veines, d'autant plus en croisant le regard bleu d'Alfred.

\- Tu aimes le feu, n'est-ce pas Jones?!

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, le sorceleur rengaina son épée et détala au pas de course, faisant un léger bruit de ferraille à cause de son armure. Comme à Skellige, l'Enfer tomba sur Terre. Alice faisait pleuvoir le feu du ciel, celui-ci tombant sur les soldats qui s'enfuyait en tout sens comme des fourmis dont la fourmilière venait de se faire écraser. Ses propres yeux brillaient d'une flamme verte étincelante, encore plus alors qu'elle se servait du brasero de la place pour enflammer les vêtements du commandant Jones qui commença à sautiller partout, tentant de s'éteindre ou de se débarrasser de ses vêtements mais l'armure censé le protéger le bloquait.

\- Alors on aime se faire purifier par la chaleur du Feu Éternel, Jones?

\- Ahhh! Salope! Je te trouverais et je... Arrghh! Te tuerais!

Elle riait, complètement hors propos. Elle se sentait perdre la tête. Elle était fatiguée, blessée et épuisée par la magie. Des bras se saisirent de sa taille et elle tenta de crier mais elle reconnu à temps les yeux jaunes la fixant avec une certaine inquiétude. Gilbert était revenu pour elle. Encore.

Lily accourut à leur rencontre et dès qu'elle les toucha, la lumière éclatante éclaira de nouveau la place et ils disparurent. Le souffle puissant éteignit Alfred, prostré au sol et souffrant le martyre. Il regardait avec haine l'endroit où cette putain de sorcière avait disparu. Il lui ferait la peau et à ce sorceleur aussi. Il le jurait sur le Feu Éternel.

Tous les soldats de Kaer Trolde se ruèrent sur eux alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la cour principale de la forteresse. Lily n'avait pu penser qu'à cet endroit comme étant sûr et accueillant. Eh bien, il l'était plus dans ses souvenirs en tout cas.

\- Toi! Va prévenir que le sorceleur Gilbert est là et que Alice a besoin de soins. Tout de suite!

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour lancer un signe d'Axii à un soldat, lui contrôlant l'esprit pour qu'il obéisse à son ordre. Ce qu'il fit au pas de course. C'est ainsi que Lovise accourue accompagnée de serviteurs afin de prodiguer les premiers soins à la magicienne puis de la conduire dans une chambre d'amis. Gilbert et Lily furent conduis auprès de Matthias. Le Jarl fut bien plus étonné de voir Lily que de voir le sorceleur. Il s'approcha d'elle, un peu indécis. Elle n'était plus la frêle gamine aux longues nattes blondes qui lui faisait d'adorables révérences dans sa robe violette. Elle était une femme forte, portant pantalon et épée, un ruban dans ses cheveux courts pour seul souvenir de ce qu'elle fut autrefois. Il hésita un moment puis l'enlaça fortement, la soulevant du sol sans aucuns soucis. Elle protesta par un petit cri mais il l'ignora, trop heureux de la savoir en vie. Puis il la reposa et demanda de ses nouvelles. Elle lui fit un bref résumé de son histoire, il hocha la tête. Les détails viendront plus tard.

\- On était à Brokilone. Brittania a eut une vision où Alice brûlait. Alors Lily et son super pouvoir nous a téléporté à Novigrad, sur la place du Hiérarque. On l'a libéré et elle a cramé les soldats ainsi que le commandant, commenta Gilbert.

Matthias siffla d'admiration en imaginant le carnage qu'avait pu faire la blondinette en pétard. Les femmes étaient déjà effrayantes mais celles avec des pouvoirs, n'en parlons pas! Cependant...

\- Erika, enfin, Lily. Les flottes de Nilfgaard se rapprochent de nos côtes. Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas te protéger et protéger notre pays à la fois. Tu as du sang de Skellige mais je suis le Jarl et je dois faire mon devoir.

\- Je comprends Matthias. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que je devais trouver un endroit où nous serions en sécurité le temps de soigner Alice et le souvenir de Kaer Trolde m'est apparu.

\- Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ici.

Elle acquiesça simplement. Se souvenir du temps où ses parents et son frère étaient encore en vie était douloureux mais il n'y avait pas le choix. Surtout ici, ces murs recelaient tant de souvenirs d'enfance. Elle demanda une chambre et on l'y mena, elle souhaitait se reposer dit-elle. Quand Matthias ferma la porte, elle s'effondra sur le lit, pleurant lourdement. Elle qui pensait être devenue plus forte, la voilà incapable de supporter le poids des souvenirs. Les sanglots se bousculaient dans sa gorge et l'obstruaient, elle pleurait à s'en étouffer. Les souvenirs des histoires devant les grandes cheminées, les jeux stupides pendant les banquets, les jours à faire du patin à glace. Cette joie d'antan la transperçait avec ardeur, déchirant son cœur.

\- Papa...Maman...Vash...

Ce n'était que des gémissements parmi ses pleurs, des murmures de douleur.

Gilbert avait soigné son bras et à vrai dire, il voulait aller accomplir un contrat, ayant entendu les soldats parler d'un monstre dans les bois sauvages plus loin. Il grimaça sur le fait que son cheval, Gilbird, fut resté à Brokilone. Il devra aller le chercher dès qu'il le pourrait. Sans son fidèle compagnon, il se sentait un peu seul. Il était sorceleur et les sorceleurs vivaient seuls, parfois ils passaient entre les bras des femmes mais n'y restaient jamais. Il n'y avait que leur monture qui les suivait toujours, ne les quitteraient jamais. A vrai dire, Gilbert s'était toujours senti triste quand l'un de ses chevaux mourrait, de vieillesse ou pire, pendant un combat. Concernant la bête on en disait ceci: un esprit de la forêt terrible et mangeur d'hommes. A choisir, le sorceleur pensait à la piste d'un Leshen. Alors qu'il enfourchait un cheval emprunté et galopait en direction des bois maudits, il repensa aux cours qu'il avait eut pendant sa formation sur ces terribles gardiens de la forêt.

 _Le Leshen est un esprit de la forêt, ancien et puissant. Sa tête est le crâne d'un cerf, et ses membres ressemblent à des troncs d'arbre. Insensible à l'acier humain, on pense que le Leshen est le protecteur de la forêt et des animaux qui y vivent contre la menace des êtres humains et leur expansion ravageant plus profondément leurs terres. Avec les animaux qu'il commande, le Leshen est devenu une force qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Parfois vénéré, cette créature peut guérir les autres animaux de la forêt et peut aussi convoquer des nekkers, des loups ou des corbeaux pour protéger la forêt. Ses attaques sont lentes mais mortelles. Il faut être prudent pour ne pas être enchaîné par ses racines souterraines._

Pour tuer définitivement un tel monstre, il devait également trouver et détruire les totems symbolisant son pouvoir. En détruire un le ferait venir immédiatement, lui et sa meute. Un monstre à ne pas prendre à la légère. Gilbert esquissa un sourire féroce tout en faisant accélérer sa monture. Un monstre à la hauteur de son talent!

Il n'y avait pas d'huile ni de potion particulière pouvant l'aider mais contre un être fait de bois, il lui suffisait d'utiliser le signe d'Igni. Il songea avec ironie qu'il avait vu beaucoup d'incendie ces derniers temps. Avançant dans les bois le plus silencieusement possible, il chercha un totem. Généralement une croix de bois avec un crâne de cerf ou de corbeau sur le dessus. La forêt était silencieuse, chose peu naturelle. En fait, silencieuse hormis les grognements de loups qu'il pouvait entendre au loin, grâce à ses sens beaucoup plus aiguisés que la moyenne humaine. Son épée d'argent déjà tirée de son fourreau, il avançait prudemment. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter et il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. La fureur d'un vrai combat. Un monstre fait pour tuer les monstres. Il ne pouvait nier aimer son métier. Après un long moment, il trouva un arbre emplit de corbeaux croassant sans vergogne et au pied de celui-ci, un totem.

\- A nous deux mon gros, dit-il avant de frapper le totem, le détruisant sur le coup.

Le vent se mit à souffler et un grondement se fit entendre. Il se retourna pour voir la bête, si haute. Faite de bois mais d'une tête d'un crâne de cerf géant. Les bois étaient immenses. Les corbeaux se jetèrent sur le sorceleur mais ils ne purent l'atteindre, son bouclier de Quen les repoussant efficacement. Gilbert fit tourner son épée, ses pieds s'ancrant sur le sol. Son médaillon en tête de loup vibrait sur sa poitrine. Une source d'énergie magique était dans le coin. Il s'y rendrait une fois le monstre éradiqué. Des loups se lancèrent sur lui alors que des racines surgissaient du sol pour le saisir. D'un bond expert, il se dégagea et son bouclier heurta un loup, le brisant temporairement. De quelques coups d'épée bien placés, il se débarrassa des loups et coupa les racines puis immédiatement, il lança à nouveau le signe de Quen. Le Leshen était lent, il devait se servir de ce point à son avantage. Il courut rapidement vers le monstre, le tailladant plusieurs fois mais il ne fit pas attention au fait que la bête se tourna, l'énorme main le renversant alors au sol puis une racine surgit, le projetant contre un tronc. Sonné, le sorceleur se releva et reprit son épée, courant à nouveau sur le monstre.

\- Igni !

Grâce aux divers mutagènes qu'il avait récupéré au cours de ses voyages, il avait pu modifier un peu plus son métabolisme et ainsi augmenter l'intensité de ses signes. Ainsi Igni était encore plus efficace sur le Leshen qui poussait des grognements féroces alors qu'il tentait de reculer pour échapper au feu. Gilbert ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui sautant dessus épée en avant pour le taillader. Cependant, il lui fallait trouver les autres totems pour le tuer pour de bon, sinon, il allait simplement se régénérer. Contrairement au sorceleur. Il lança de nouveau un Igni, le temps pour lui de se planquer temporairement derrière un amoncellement de pierres. Plus efficace qu'une potion d'Hirondelle, Gilbert engloutit une décoction de Raffard le Blanc, sentant sa vitalité remonter en flèche. Parfait. Il siffla son cheval qui arriva, jusque là planqué dans les fourrés. Le Leshen ne l'avait pas attaqué car c'était un animal. Il bondit agilement sur son dos et parcouru les alentours, les autres totems ne devaient pas être loin par expérience. Les loups hurlaient tout en leur courant après, le sorceleur lança un Axii à son cheval afin qu'il ne panique pas à l'approche des prédateurs. Il repéra un totem au bout de plusieurs mètres, il prit son arbalète et visa le crâne de corbeau, le faisant tomber à terre. Le grondement du Leshen se fit entendre à travers les bois. Il entendit les bruits des nekkers, des saloperies de nécrophages. Sûrement aimaient-ils le Leshen car ils pouvaient bouffer les charognes de ses proies. Une créature plus vicieuse qu'un noyeur, qui se tapit sous terre, grimpait aux arbres et tendait des embuscades avec nombre de ses congénères. De vraies saloperies! Il fit accélérer le cheval, évitant au mieux les racines qui surgissaient du sol ou le cas échéant, les tranchait ou les brûlaient. Il lui fallait le troisième totem! Il le trouva au bout d'un long moment, après moult combats contre les loups, corbeaux et ces saletés souterraines. Un nouveau carreau d'arbalète et...

\- Ahh! Putain!

Son arbalète venait de lui être arrachée et son bras violemment touché par l'une des racines. Il dégaina alors son épée et se pencha sur son étalon afin de couper le totem du monstre, ce qu'il réussit à faire de justesse. Il laissa courir le cheval, descendant en pleine course pour se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Il balança une bombe Ruche dans le tas de nekkers s'avançant vers lui, les tuant presque tous sur le coup. L'explosion impacta également le Leshen qui grogna sourdement. Gilbert s'acharna alors sur lui, alternant les flammes d'Igni et les coups de son épée d'argent. Lui-même était blessé mais il ne se laissa pas fléchir, jusqu'à ce que finalement, heureusement, le monstre ne cède. Il s'effondra en un tas de bois, un crâne de cerf au longs bois reposant dessus. Le sorceleur termina alors de se débarrasser de la vermine et enfin seulement, il récupéra le trophée de son combat. Il attacha le crâne du Leshen sur la selle de son cheval puis s'autorisa un petite heure de méditation. Les sorceleurs dormaient, comme tout le monde, mais la méditation était un repos plus profond, permettant à son corps de se régénérer plus vite et d'évacuer les éventuels effets néfastes des potions. Quand il se releva, il monta à cheval puis suivit la piste de son médaillon jusqu'au site d'énergie. Une grand pierre, comme une sorte de menhir, brillait d'une lueur violette. Gilbert s'agenouilla sur le sol puis médita, son médaillon vibra beaucoup plus fort, aspirant l'énergie magique. Quand Gilbert se releva, il testa le signe de Yrden, le piège sembla durer plus longtemps. Il sourit, une amélioration était toujours bonne à prendre.

* * *

Alaric: 2P!Ireland

Rowena: 2P!Fem!Ireland

Alasdair: 2P!Scotland

Rhian: 2P!Wales


	9. Tir ná Lia

Désolée du temps que ça a mit mais j'avais un peu le syndrome de la page blanche concernant cette histoire. Même si je l'adore. Bref voilà quand même la suite !

* * *

Alaric sourit. Ses navigateurs avaient enfin repéré le petit oiseau. La Dame du Temps avait cessé toute prudence et s'était dévoilée. L'un de ses généraux était déjà dans le monde des Aén Sidhes, il suffirait de lui envoyer un message pour que Rowena se charge de lui ramener cette petite péronnelle. En attendant, trouver le traître ne s'avérait pas être une affaire facile. Roderich était un Aén Saevherne, autrement dit un elfe érudit. Un sage. Et en tant que tel, il savait se planquer efficacement et prévoir ses petits coups en douce. Alaric joua avec l'une de ses mèches blondes nonchalamment, ses yeux bleus fixant avec insistance les images tourbillonnant dans la vasque. Cette humaine était jolie et puissante... Si elle survivait à son plan de faire passer tout les Aén Elle dans l'autre monde alors il l'épouserait. Se reproduire avec elle donnerait de puissants héritiers. Conquérir ce nouveau monde serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Ces pauvres humains pensaient encore que lui et sa Chasse Sauvage n'était que des contes pour faire peur aux enfants. Ils allaient vite découvrir que les contes étaient bien réels et affamés de leur sang. Un ricanement sinistre retentit dans la salle du trône, faisant frémir les sentinelles postées là.

Kaer Trolde étant en proie avec Nilfgaard, Lily, Alice et Gilbert étaient partis se réfugier chez Elizabeta qui leur offrit l'hospitalité sans tergiverser. Elle parla longuement avec Lily, fascinée par son histoire et ses pouvoirs. Comme tout le monde, apparemment. Gilbert avait récupérer son cheval et avait eut vent que la forêt des dryades était aux prises avec Nilfgaard également. Encore une chose qui était de sa faute, se disait l'ex princesse. Elle savait d'ailleurs que si Britannia la protégeait ce n'était pas par égard pour elle mais pour le Sang Ancien qu'elle portait. Ayant besoin de se débarrasser de toute cette frustration, elle s'échinait à frapper et «tuer» les mannequins de bois et de paille qu'elle s'était confectionnée dans la cour de la magicienne. Gilbert s'entraînait avec elle parfois et elle était une adversaire plutôt valeureuse bien qu'il eut des années d'expérience à son avantage. Pendant une pause, elle lui apprit qu'elle s'était entraînée à tuer des monstres, remplissant quelques petits contrats pendant son périple avec Roderich. C'était à la fois un moyen de s'aiguiser, de gagner de l'argent et de chercher des informations.  
\- Quelles informations?  
\- Roderich disait avoir besoin d'une pierre pour arrêter la Chasse Sauvage.  
\- Que comptait-il faire de toi?  
\- Il voulait que je franchisse le portail de Tor Zireael et arrête le Froid Blanc. Il détruit le monde des Aén Elle pour le moment mais il détruira tous les autres aussi. Le nôtre y comprit.  
\- Tor Zireael, la Tour de l'Hirondelle est un mythe pour beaucoup. On dit qu'elle abrite des centaines de portails pour voyager à travers les mondes.  
\- J'ai vu des mondes que tu n'oserais imaginer, sorceleur. Des mondes où les gens volent dans des engins en métal ou roule sur les routes sans chevaux ou même voyagent sous l'eau.  
\- En effet je n'imagine pas que du métal puisse voler ou des gens survivre dedans en étant sous l'eau.  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin et il le lui rendit. Les pieds et les mains d'Alice avaient été guérit par les onguents de Lovise et Elizabeta s'échinait à stabiliser la magie de la plus jeune magicienne. Une magie déséquilibrée dans le corps d'une sorcière était chose dangereuse selon les pratiquantes. Lui-même n'était pas calé sur le sujet mais il les croyait. Lily était repartie s'entraîner alors que lui réfléchissait tout en bichonnant son étalon. Cette jeune fille avait une force de caractère assez extraordinaire. Elle avait perdu son pays, son statut, sa famille, hérité d'un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement, poursuivie et convoitée de toute part et pourtant, elle tenait encore debout, prête à avancer. Cette force de volonté lui rappelait Alice et ça le fit sourire. Il s'attachait sincèrement à elle. Peut-être trop. Sa dernière aventure amoureuse avec une magicienne ne s'était pas extrêmement bien passé. Et le temps n'était pas consacré au flirt. L'Empire Noir se rapprochait à grands pas tout comme la Chasse Sauvage.

Rowena décida d'ignorer le message de son royal frangin pour le moment. Les Moires de Torséchine, dans les terres désolées de Velen, préparaient en son honneur une belle orgie à venir. De toute façon, Belleteyn était toujours une bonne période pour baiser selon les humains alors elle aurait tord de se priver. Sous leurs formes originelles, les Moires étaient absolument affreuses. Mais quand elles usaient de magie pour prendre forme humaine, elles étaient plus qu'appréciables. Il fallait choisir trois beaux garçons et trois belles filles, ils seront envoyer en pâture aux Moires qui les dévoreraient pendant qu'elle s'amuserait à badiner avec les autres belles nanas. Quand elle portait entièrement sa lourde armure noire ressemblant à un immense squelette, il était impossible de deviner qu'elle fut une femme. Une fois le casque posé, elle révélait de très courts cheveux roux, presque d'une nuance rouge, des yeux aussi bleu que ceux de son illustre frère aîné et une peau de lait absolument divine. Elle portait des cicatrices de combat, l'une de ses oreilles pointues étant d'ailleurs tronquée mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Rowena était un général de la Chasse Sauvage et non une fille de cour qui se pomponnait toute la journée. Belleteyn aurait lieu ce soir. En attendant, elle buvait du vin et mangeait avec appétit. Les Moires se pâmaient devant elle car elle avait tout ce qu'elles ne possédaient pas: la beauté et le pouvoir. Bien qu'elles furent effrayantes et dangereuses, les Moires ne pouvaient cependant pas rivaliser contre elle. Rowena et les trois sœurs difformes avaient cependant un point commun: elles avaient toutes assassiné leur mère pour prendre sa place. Et ni le général ni les Dames de la forêt n'en éprouvait de regrets.

La vieille du village avait choisit puis envoyé en haut de la colline, ceux qui seraient bénis par les Dames. Pourtant, des étrangers se présentèrent à elle. Une jeune du village l'aida à se renseigner, étant aveugle. Deux jeunes femmes et un homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle palpa les deux filles et décida qu'elles pouvaient monter elles aussi mais refusa l'homme. Si ses cheveux étaient blancs, alors il n'était plus fertile et donc inutile pour les rituels de Belleteyn.  
\- Ses cheveux sont blancs mais il a l'air vigoureux, lança la jeunette.  
\- Très bien, passe le test alors.  
La vieille se dirigea vers l'extérieur et lança une pièce spéciale au fond d'un puits. Si il la ramenait, il pourrait monter. L'homme laissa ses deux épées et ses grosses pièces d'armure aux demoiselles puis sauta à l'eau. Il chercha longuement malgré ses sens accrus, il n'avait pas bu de potion de Chat, lui permettant de voir dans le noir. Il devait donc se débrouiller à l'ancienne et fouiller longuement les fonds aqueux, remontant prendre de l'air de temps en temps. Il fini par repérer la pièce et il suivit le courant pour trouver une sortie. Il mit du temps à revenir mais la vieille récupéra sa pièce et il pu monter avec ses compagnes de route. Le garde vérifia la pièce de l'homme puis ouvrit la grille. Le trio fit son chemin au son de la musique, à l'odeur de la nourriture, aux éclats de voix.  
\- Je n'ai jamais prit le temps de vivre Belleteyn, fit la fille aux cheveux longs.  
\- Moi non plus, fit l'autre.  
\- Vous avez bien perdu votre jeunesse alors, conclu l'homme avec un rictus amusé.  
Lui avait de bons souvenirs de Belleteyn. C'était lors de cette nuit que lui et la magicienne s'étaient unis pour la première fois...  
L'énorme feu de joie crépitait, de jeunes gens faisaient la ronde ensemble, dansant entre eux. Garçons et filles se frottaient sans pudeur, tous coiffés de couronnes de fleurs. On leur en donna également. Ses compagnes se firent alpaguer par de jeunes hommes et des femmes vinrent le tirer vers le feu, le faisant tourner entre elles. Il les laissa faire un moment, son attention fixé sur autre chose. Là haut, à la toute pointe de cette colline se trouvait autre chose. Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant malgré les mouvements incessant des corps autour de lui et du sien. Il comprit alors ce qui avait attiré son attention: une armure noire. Et en forme de squelette. Une armure qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Gilbert s'échappa des bras doux des demoiselles, faisant route vers le haut de la colline. Il fut bien vite arrêté par les paysans en liesse, reculant malgré lui. A force de passer de bras en bras, Alice finit par atterrir entre les siens. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, n'entendant plus que leurs cœurs battre à un rythme effréné. Puis peu à peu, le bruit des craquements de bois, la musique puis les cris de joie. Cris qui provenaient soit des danseurs euphoriques, soit des couples occupés dans les buissons. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial à Belleteyn qui faisait qu'on se rapprochait, malgré les situations parfois non propices. Cette nuit avait toujours été magique depuis que la magie elle-même existait dans ce plan de l'existence.  
Bras dessus bras dessous, leurs pieds claquaient la terre, ils tournaient et sautaient au même instant sans se concerter, seulement tenus par le coude de l'autre. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, le feu était chaud dans leur dos. Sous la lumière de celui-ci, ils avaient chacun un air d'irréel. Ses cheveux blancs reflétaient presque comme un miroir les lueurs incendiaires, ses yeux jaunes semblant avoir de nouveau muté pour prendre une teinte cramoisie. Ses cheveux à elle semblaient avoir absorbé le soleil couchant, se parant alors de son dégradé de couleurs: or, orange sanguine, rouge profond. Ses yeux assombris par la nuitée perdant alors leur teinte verte. Une nouvelle vrille et cette fois, elle fut lovée entre ses bras. La musique tambourinait toujours, les gens tournaient encore. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Elle leva la tête vers lui, il baissa la sienne vers elle et...  
\- SACRILEGE! On attaque les Dames!  
Ils se séparèrent brusquement puis se mirent à courir en direction de la pointe. Là haut, ils purent voir Lily ayant engagé un combat contre Rowena et les trois Moires. Ainsi la piste de Elizabeta était fondée. Sortant son épée d'argent, Gilbert fondit sur les trois sorcières malfaisantes tel un rapace sur sa proie. Elles s'éclipsèrent cependant sous terre, emportant avec elles Lily. Alice les suivit à la trace et il se retrouva seul face au Général.

Tir ná Lia.  
Il n'avait pas vu son monde depuis si longtemps, presque depuis que Alaric avait prit le contrôle de celui-ci en assassinant le couple régnant précédemment. Visiblement, attendre son tour avait été trop long à son goût. L'elfe rebelle repoussa une mèche sombre de son visage. Rhian, bien qu'étant l'un des généraux de l'imposteur était le plus fiable des trois. Peut-être arriverait-il à le convaincre de ne pas laisser leur royaume sombrer avec la folie de sa Majesté. Il avait vu grâce à l'hydromancie, et au lien particulier qu'il partageait avec la Dame du Temps, que celle-ci était arrivée auprès de ceux la chérissant et qu'elle était prête à tuer Rowena. L'horloge tournait à toute allure et le temps pressait davantage. Ici, sur les hauteurs du royaume, il y avait encore le soleil et la verdure mais au loin, au delà des montagnes, tout n'était que glace et désolation. Il se camoufla sous sa grande cape noire et prit la route du manoir de Rhian.  
Assit sur sa terrasse, il buvait un verre de vin. Rowena et Alasdair étaient bruyants et violents. Oh lui aussi à l'occasion mais tout ceci l'ennuyait. Si Alaric l'avait nommé Général c'était surtout pour sa grande influence, ayant été le maître des armées pendant un long moment. Cette promotion avait permit de façon indirecte au nouveau roi de se mettre l'intégralité de l'armée dans sa poche. Rhian avait parfaitement comprit la manœuvre et l'avait accepté. Pourquoi se priver d'avoir un meilleur statut? De plus, il gérait le royaume pendant les absences d'Alaric, parti cavaler après une quelconque humaine ayant hérité du Sang Ancien. Ses yeux rosés se fermèrent à demi alors que son esprit se perdait vers des temps lointains. Il avait connu celle en qui ce sang avait coulé la première fois.  
Kaelin.  
Ce nom sonnait entre ses lèvres à la fois comme une prière et une malédiction. Elle fut sa promise mais elle décida de le trahir. Elle tomba amoureuse d'un mage humain et fonda une famille avec lui, son sang se perpétua et avec celui-ci, son don unique et miraculeux. Rhian avait vu la fille après laquelle courait Alaric, quand elle se fut perdue à travers les mondes, eux sur les talons. Elle lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux vert étincelant. Il aurait dû tuer Kaelin quand elle eut fuit Tir ná Lia mais il ne pu s'y résoudre. Et voilà où il en était, assit là à regarder un assassin courir après l'arrière petite-fille sur plusieurs générations de son seul amour. Il sortit de ses pensées moroses en entendant un bruit proche de lui. Il se retourna pour voir de l'autre coté de sa terrasse, un comparse habillé de noir.  
\- Bien le bonjour l'ami.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas amis. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous devenir alliés.  
\- Si je ne peux te voir, nous ne serons qu'ennemis.  
L'invité surprise sembla lui accorder ce point puisqu'il retira sa capuche, laissant paraître son visage, bien qu'il porta encore un masque couvrant partiellement celui-ci. Rhian n'eut pas à lui demander de l'enlever, l'autre s'en chargea seul. Il reconnu alors l'ancien sage de la Cour, celui qui leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis l'éveil de la Dame du Temps. Rhian resta confortablement assit dans son fauteuil, observant le sage. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui, l'air sérieux.  
\- Rhian, notre roi est fou.  
\- En effet. Alaric n'a jamais eut la moindre once de bon sens dans son esprit malade. Pas plus que sa petite sœur.  
\- Pourquoi le suivre alors?  
\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?  
Roderich resta silencieux un moment. Dans ses yeux violets, l'autre elfe pouvait y percevoir bien des ombres et des mystères. Or, si il souhaitait un revirement de sa part, il allait devoir les éclairer de lumière.

 _Le monde des Aén Sidhes avait toujours été intéressant à ses yeux, ces humains encore peu avancés, arrivaient pourtant à dompter la magie et les créatures anciennes. Les structures elfiques étaient en ruines et le peuple ancien semblait s'éteindre peu à peu alors que les humains eux, prospéraient et grossissaient en nombre. Mais en tant que Aén Saevherne, qu'érudit, il avait besoin de faire de multiples recherches. Sa thèse la plus importante étant l'étude de la famille portant le gène du Sang Ancien, portant le sang de Kaelin Aotearoa, première Dame du Temps. La seule princesse elfe capable de traverser l'espace et le temps à sa guise, sans contrepartie ni contrecoup. Mais un jour, elle disparu de Tir ná Lia afin de rejoindre le monde des autres elfes et d'y résider, s'accouplant avec un simple mage humain. De cette lignée naquit une dynastie royale, régnant sur un lopin entre terre et mer: Cintra. Roderich, afin de poursuivre son étude et donc de compléter l'arbre généalogique de Kaelin, se rendit dans ce royaume. Il y rencontra par hasard le jeune prince, Vash. Ils ne s'entendirent pas et il ne semblait pas s'ébouriffer d'un cil d'ainsi ennuyer un authentique sage elfe. Il l'avait même traîné jusqu'à la Cour, devant ses parents, afin qu'ils le jugent désirable en ces lieux ou non. L'enfant avait à peine dix ans. Sa petite sœur recelait de la magie en elle, même si jeune, il pu le deviner. Après de nombreuses discussions, et une fausse identité inventée, on lui permit de s'installer dans les alentours et d'étudier la famille royale dans les limites qu'ils lui imposeraient. Il accepta tout en songeant à comment obtenir plus.  
La tour dans les bois était devenue un mythe et un lieu où les enfants se faisaient peur car un elfe maudit vivait dedans. Roderich n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, c'était des êtres bruyants et peu raffinés. Il fut ravi que ses compatriotes elfes n'eussent pas un instinct de reproduction aussi fréquent et élevé que celui des humains. Que la Déesse les en préserve. Pourtant les années passèrent et il se plongea de plus en plus dans les archives de la famille royale, souvent surveillé, par les gardes, mais aussi le prince. Ce dernier semblait mettre un point important à cela et avec le temps, l'elfe s'habitua à sa présence. Vash n'était pas un enfant bruyant, il était calme, attentif et plutôt érudit pour son âge. Combatif également. Le temps passa et il ne le vit pas grandir, peinant à faire la différence entre le petit garçon de dix ans et l'adolescent de seize, dont le regard avait changé. Bien qu'il eut identifié que la princesse Erika Tutsia Élise Eva soit celle ayant hérité du pouvoir de Kaelin, il ne la voyait presque jamais. Ses parents et son frère étaient très protecteurs vis à vis d'elle. Les gènes lui venaient de sa mère, aucun doute. Hormis son physique, Roderich pouvait voir les menues différences que le sang elfique avait laissé: des traits plus fins, plus nobles, une constitution osseuse légèrement différente, un peu plus longue, effilée. Et une affinité aux dons surnaturels. Il avait apprit que lorsque la reine avait cru son époux mort suite à la première attaque de Nilfgaard, un cri puissant lui avait échappé, irradiant le palais d'une lueur verte étincelante, aveuglante et ce cri avait brisé toutes les vitres du château. Cette manifestation n'avait cessé que lorsque la reine tomba évanouie, épuisée. Cette magie avait repoussé toutes créatures des mois durant avant que finalement, elles ne repointent le bout de leurs horribles nez. Roderich s'était empressé de noter tout ça avec avidité.  
Des cris, des flammes, des hommes en noir. Nilfgaard marchait sur Cintra, détruisant, pillant, tuant. Il se devait de trouver la fille et de l'emmener avec lui. Le garçon aussi. Où était-il d'ailleurs? Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses recherches et ses données, il avait fuit sa tour dans les bois et était parti à la recherche du duo royal. Il ne les trouva pas dans le château ni les alentours et la confusion ambiante, constante, ne l'aidait nullement dans ses recherches. Pourquoi ce gamin toujours collé à ses pattes avait subitement disparu au moment où il avait besoin de lui?! Roderich ignorait pourquoi son esprit était davantage focalisé sur Vash que sur Erika mais sur le moment, il décida que c'était une simple raison de logique. Là où était le frère se trouverait la sœur. Simple, logique, normal, rationnel. Son esprit était toujours parfaitement focalisé et adéquat à la situation. Un rapide sortilège jeté grâce à une mèche de cheveux de Vash l'aida à le trouver, la mèche s'étant transformée en petit oiseau agile et rapide. Il était en dehors de l'enceinte principale de la capitale, près des petits sentiers. Il y avait les traces d'un précédent carnage. Il s'agenouilla et releva le corps du garçon, essayant d'estimer l'heure de sa mort mais...  
\- Rod...ri...  
\- Tu es vivant! Il faut te sauver et trouver ta sœur!  
Le jeune homme toussa une abondante quantité de sang et Roderich le rallongea, soutenant uniquement sa tête par sa main gantée afin de le soulager.  
\- Ma... sœur... Elle seule avait... ton intérêt...  
\- C'est pourtant toi que j'ai toujours eut dans les pattes.  
\- Je devais... la protéger... Les soldats ils veulent... Erika...  
\- Où est-elle? Dis le moi et je pourrais vous aider.  
\- Pas moi... Elle...  
A vrai dire, Roderich pourrait le soigner si il avait tout le nécessaire à disposition or le temps pressait et ses moyens étaient drastiquement limités. Choisir entre avoir l'information sur la princesse ou sauver la vie du prince était un dilemme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Il était un Aén Saevherne, les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans ses recherches. Ce choix devrait être d'une simplicité exemplaire, quitte à utiliser la nécromancie pour faire parler le cadavre du prince si celui-ci clamsait avant de donner la précieuse réponse. Pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il déplaça une mèche dorée tachée de sang, dégageant le front blafard et les yeux hagards de l'enfant qui avait grandit dans sa tour isolée.  
\- Partie avec... Alice... loin, en sécurité...  
\- Alice? La sorcière qui lui servait de dame de compagnie?  
\- Oui... Rod...Erika, tu dois la protéger... Elle est... précieuse...  
\- Je la trouverais et je ne la laisseras pas tomber entre les mains de Nilfgaard.  
\- De personne... Pas même toi... Jure le ou mon esprit te maudira...  
Il savait que c'était tout à fait possible. Vash portait en lui les gènes de la magie et à l'aube de la mort, l'esprit pouvait révéler de surprenants pouvoirs. Ce ne fut cependant pas la menace de représailles spectrales qui le firent céder. A son grand étonnement, ce fut la compassion. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il se prendrait d'affection pour un enfant humain. Non, plus un enfant. Un homme sage et prudent.  
\- Je te le jure Vash. Je protégerais ta sœur.  
Le prince lui sourit, autant qu'il le pu, avant de finalement devenir lourd contre sa paume. Il le reposa sur le sol caillouteux et abîmé de la route forestière. Des soldats, d'un camp ou de l'autre, finirait par le trouver. Son cadavre incitera à croire que sa sœur soit morte elle aussi. Ensuite il avait remonté la piste des deux jeunes filles et cela lui prit du temps, avant de finalement atteindre le temple de Miletele et d'y rencontrer la gérante des lieux. Elle le renvoya sur le champ mais il ne se démonta pas et un jour, il pu enfin lui parler. Leur aventure commença._

Rhian avait calmement écouté le récit sans l'interrompre ni présenter aucuns signes particuliers sur son visage. Pas d'étonnement, de rire, de colère, de dédain. Rien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était si vieux qu'il parvenait autant à garder un visage et une attitude totalement neutre, impassible. Finalement, il prit la parole.  
-Ainsi tu a tourné le dos à ton peuple et ton roi pour sauver l'héritière des dons de Kaelin, sur la demande d'un humain mourant.  
-En effet. Je t'ai répondu, à toi de le faire.  
-Mon histoire n'est pas aussi palpitante. Alaric m'a simplement offert une vie meilleure. Et les clés du royaume, pour ainsi dire.  
-Si nous n'agissons pas, il ne restera bientôt plus rien de notre royaume.  
-Tu parles encore comme si tu étais l'un des nôtres.  
-J'aime notre royaume, en dépit de mon histoire. C'est Alaric qui est un danger.  
-Aussi emplit de défauts soit-il, il n'a pas apporté le Froid Blanc. Sa solution en est une pour sauver notre peuple. En as-tu une meilleure?  
Roderich ne fléchit pas un instant, il se leva et Rhian l'imita. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun pâle en comparaison avec la chevelure sombre de son vis à vis, leurs yeux violets et rosés se fixant sans ciller alors que le soleil se couchait sur Tir ná Lia.  
\- Elle peut nous sauver. Si elle franchit Tor Zireael, elle affrontera les racines du Froid Blanc et le vaincra. Notre monde et tous les autres seront sauvés. Je l'ai formé ces dernières années pour ce moment.  
\- Tu la protèges en la jetant dans le plus grand danger de ce plan de l'existence... Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas mon garde du corps.  
\- L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie Rhian. Lily est en route pour tuer Rowena, présente à une fête dans le monde des Aén Sidhes.  
Le militaire garda le silence quelques secondes. Alaric et Rowena n'était pas vraiment une fratrie unie mais le roi prendrait sa vengeance si sa sœur était tuée. Ne serait-ce que pour laver l'affront qu'on le dépouille de l'un de ses généraux. Cela étant dit, le peuple n'aimait pas le roi, il ne parlait que de guerre et de conquête et bien qu'il affirme que ce fut pour eux, ils ne le croyaient pas vraiment. Alaric avait toujours eut une relation houleuse avec ses parents, l'ancien couple régnant, et une personnalité instable. Et que dire de la fille, violente et sans manières raffinées? Ils n'avaient pas la confiance des gens. Mais lui Rhian, restait la majorité du temps à Tir ná Lia, s'occupant du palais, des demandes et des inquiétudes. Il avait leur respect et leur dévotion. Il sourit alors que l'idée lui venait.  
\- Eh bien si ce pauvre Alaric mourrait pendant sa quête de la Dame du Temps et que sa sœur soit malheureusement tuée pendant ses fonctions en tant que l'un des trois Généraux... Il faudra quelqu'un ayant les capacités de s'occuper du royaume.  
\- Tu peux devenir roi si ça te chante, tant que tu m'aides à couper les vivres d'Alaric.  
\- Très bien. Il n'aura pas accès aux armées, les hommes m'écoutent. Occupez vous du reste car je vais fermer l'accès à Tir ná Lia.  
Roderich hocha la tête et Rhian lui ouvrit un portail, lui permettant de quitter à nouveau son monde d'origine.

* * *

Kaelin = 2P Nyo New Zealand


	10. Abandon

Honnêtement, je déteste assez l'idée d'écrire ça mais... Ouais. Cette pauvre fic est tombée à l'abandon, je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Alors au lieu d'écrire de la merd* je préfère m'arrêter là.

Si cette histoire vous a fait découvrir la saga Witcher j'en suis ravie!

Si vous n'y avez pas encore jeté un œil, faite le car c'est vraiment bien.

Bisous à vous, ceux qui avez lu et commenté, je vous adore et sachez qu'on va bientôt se retrouver sur un projet différent ^^


End file.
